The Queen's Tournament
by Chaos Symponic X
Summary: Set in an alternative universe where a goddess grants mortals powers in order for them to compete in the Queens Tournament. A fighting competition that dictates the next ruler of the world. Lightning enters the tournament hoping to save her sister from a fate worse than death. More summary inside, mainly Lightning/Cloud, some Cloud/Tifa, a bit of Hope/Lightning may go to M rating
1. Chapter 1

This story is something I've always thought about since playing Final Fantasy 13 and FF 13-2, I also watched Queens Blade for most of my inspiration, but wanted to add a twist with Final Fantasy characters. Anyhow hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Thousands of years ago, there were multiple countries who waged war constantly over power and dominance. The hell that the people wrought over the planet caused the gods they worshiped to send an emissary to the world. She was meant to quell the insanity but this emissary was polluted. She chose to forsake the gods and take power for herself.

She managed to use the gods' compassion against them and slayed all of the gods who would not bow to her. Soon she was but the lone god left. She gave herself the title of Jenova and instead of leaving the mortals to their own devices she wanted entertainment.

Jenova decreed that every five years there would be a tournament held, one in which would award the winner the prize of their choosing. But, Jenova would only allow women to be the champions. She would slay any male victors herself, that or enslave them for her own pleasures. For thousands of years Jenova has kept her tournament as a means of entertainment. As the people began to stop fighting, she sent plagues into the world that forced the people to fight in hopes of preserving their villages and kingdoms.

Jenova allowed men to tie their lives to a female warrior and if she became victor they would live, but if she were to ever perish their lives would vanish as well. To add to her enjoyment Jenova graced all who entered her tournament her will, what the people called 'Chaos'. This Chaos gave individuals extreme power but at a cost, at the end of the tournament, all who were left alive, were at the mercy of the victor... their souls could be absorbed giving the victor the power of a god to join Jenova, or these individuals would be servants to the new Queen of the world.

* * *

Claire Farron's POV

"She should have never tried to enter!" I snapped as Maqui cowered from me as I sat in our small wooden cabin after hearing the news. We lived on the outskirts of a small village, Bohdum, which was apart of the much larger kingdom of Eden.

"We're dying here! Serah did was she thought she could!" He defended as I scowled, but before I could speak he continued, "Snow, Gadot and Yuj became her Saints! They risked just as much!" Maqui argued as I scowled.

"It was Snow's idea wasn't it?" I demanded as Maqui shook his head violently. "It was! My sister cursed herself for what?!" I demanded as he said nothing, "The tournament started a month ago and you mean to tell me she made her way to the Queen Yunalesca? Why would she even entertain a challenger!?" I yelled as Maqui looked away.

"Snow told Serah he could get into the Cocoon Castle... they..."

"Crystals..." I hissed as Maqui spoke back.

"You can win... you can enter and save them..." My fist cut his words short. The young man fell to the ground holding his jaw and staring at me in fear.

"I'm doing this to save Serah... if I manage to win, you, Snow and the rest of your group will never be allowed near her! You are responsible for this." I hissed as I grabbed him and threw him from my cabin.

I had been charged with taking care of my sister... our parent's died twelve years ago and I was barely turning fourteen at the time, Serah was only eleven. I had stolen and lied to feed us until I managed enough to get a small plot of land from the death of a friend of my father. I had tried my best to protect her, and yet I had allowed Snow Villiers into her life... into our lives.

I allowed him to court my sister despite the foolish and radical thoughts of being some famous hero.

I shook my thoughts clear as I packed my meager belongings before heading towards the nearest fal'Cie... where I would formally enter this tournament... the Queen's Challenge.

It wasn't as though I was unaware of the Queen's Challenge... no, everyone knew of the fighting competition that would shower the victor with riches, power and dominance over the lands if they so chose. The goddess Jenova had began this tournament thousands of years ago, granting victors the ability to rule the world for five years until the next tournament was held.

Many took the right to rule as their reward, some would bring prosperity to the world, while most had simply imposed their power over the other kingdoms on the world and with Jenova in their corner victory was promised. Jenova swore that as long as one was Queen they'd be immortal, thus a Queen could defend her title until her defeat in battle... such as the case of Queen Yunalesca... she had won twenty years ago and has defended her right to rule two times already and this would be her third defense of her crown.

My thoughts on the situation had occupied my mind to fill the four hour trip from Bohdum to Yaschas Massif. Bohdum was nothing more than a village while Yaschas Massif felt more like a true city. The paved roads weren't by any means spectacular, nor was the shabby buildings and stores fronts that seemed to litter the northern entry.

I knew that if I wanted to enter, I needed to find strong fighters willing to die for me.

It was no secret that many women would give their bodies in hopes that men would join her... I would not do such a thing. I needed information and the best place would be the local tavern, ran by a friend of my parents... Sazh Katzroy.

"Claire... I heard about Serah..." He says the moment I sit at the tavern's bar.

"Has anyone not heard?" I demanded as he lifted his hand in surrender and sighed.

"Its not like many people from this side of the mountain tries to enter... I know this can't be easy for you." He sighs as I nod. Part of me wishes it was later in the evening so he would be too busy with customers to speak, but I needed this... I needed someone who knew loss to help me.

I had no choice but to enter the tournament to save Serah, but I had no chance of winning. I may be skilled in fighting to an extent, but I never trained to fight for sport and in some cases to the death. I had to find three individuals who wanted to share whatever fate I achieved... without knowing me... they would have to vow to live and die at my side.

"Claire, I know you love her, but your parents wouldn't want this... you can't do this. It's impossible!" Sazh hissed as I glared back at him.

"So give up on my sister?" I asked as he looked away. "Sazh is that what you're saying?" I asked coldly as he shook his head and dried the beer mug in his hands with a rag at his waist. "You're saying leave her to be a crystal forever, or have her soul absorbed so someone else can have power... oh, wait, she could just become enslaved to the next dictator!" I shouted as he and the few customers in the tavern all looked at me in shock. "never going to happen..."

"Claire, now don't go rushing off to get yourself killed!" He fought back as I rolled my eyes.

"Where is the fal'Cie that granted Serah the Chaos?" I asked ignoring his words.

"Claire this is madness, you can't expect to win!" He argued.

"Where is the fal'Cie?" I asked again as he frowned and looked down and off to the side. "You owe me this much Sazh." I added as he stared back at me with sad eyes and nodded.

"Rumor has it that its near Lake Bresha, about a day's walk from here. Claire listen the Queen's Challenge has been going on for a month now... the seasoned fighters are already making their way to Cocoon Castle. You'd have no chance of finding anyone willing to fight with you and if you did, who would you have to train against? You can't expect to just get this power and then head off to face those you have trained for years for this tournament." He reasoned as I nodded.

"I don't have a choice." I responded as I lifted myself from my seat as a few of the patrons who had listened in on our conversation spoke up as I approached the exit.

"We'll fight with you." A semi-muscular man with dirty blonde hair called out as I was about to pass their table. I looked to him and his friend who was equally in shape and raised a brow.

"You will?" I asked as he smirked and leaned forward with a smirk.

"Of course, you'd have to first wrap those pretty little legs around my waist and let me take a ride on that sassy little body." He grinned as I scowled and instantly punched him where he sat.

He fell backwards in his seat and he friends stood to attack but I had already drawn my blade and aimed it at his neck. "Move and I'll kill you." I hissed as Sazh came over with a few of what I assumed were regulars of the tavern and pulled the two men away from me.

I turned and left without thanking him and sprinted out of the town hoping to get more distance between myself and those pigs. The last thing I needed now was to be followed by two jerks with a vendetta.

* * *

Narrative POV

Claire traveled towards Lake Bresha in hopes of finding Anima, the fal'Cie who could grant her Chaos. She made a quick stop in a nearby village called Yevon, which was a five hour trek on foot from the town of Yaschas Massif.

The young woman entered an inn and used what little money she had to pay for a small room, where she left her few belongings and went back to the bar that the inn provided to its customers.

Though she had no money to waste on ale or spirits, she had returned to hear gossip and rumors. Claire knew that she needed to have whatever information on her possible future opponents and the only way to do so was to listen to the gossip in taverns from the near drunk men surrounding the bar.

"I heard that there was a few Saints still left... even after a month." One man shouted as Claire frowned to herself but listened intently as she sipped at her water.

"Yeah right, everyone knows that the Saints who competed in prior Queen's Challenges are the first to be sought out. Those bastards love fighting." He spat as Claire looked at the men in question speaking.

"I heard there was still a few Saints without a mistress." Another stated as Claire frowned and listened closely.

"You know they are either insane or too weak to bother with. The best warriors are already taken."

Claire frowned but said nothing as she retreated from her room for the night to think over the news she had just overheard... there were Saints that were experienced and still available. She knew she had to act on this information immediately.

Claire returned to her room and laid down to rest. She hadn't slept more than a few hours before she heard her door open slightly. Claire remained silent as the intruder inched closer and closer to her bed. She felt a pressure at the edge of her bed and the moment she sensed the person inch closer she attacked.

Claire swung her body swiftly and used the covers to blind the intruder and giving her time to deliver a swift kick to what she assumed was this persons head.

She quickly leapt from her bed and pounced over the person under the sheet.

"If you thought I'm going to be a simple mark you're wrong." Claire hissed as she pulled the sheet away to reveal the eyes and face of young man with blonde messy hair.


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Saint

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, here's more!

* * *

Claire's POV

The young man beneath me squired for a moment, but finally stopped and took deep breathes.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded as he gulped and nodded.

"I'm Hope... Hope Estheim... I'm a Saint... from the city of Academia... I became one during the last Queen's Challenge... my, mother she was supposed to be who I would fight beside, but..." He trailed off as my scowl only intensified.

"What the hell do you want?" I spat as he gulped.

"I want to help you, I heard that a woman who was entering the Queens Challenge was here... they said you needed Saints to fight with you so..."

"You're a kid... you didn't fight, haven't fought and you think I'm going to waste a spot on you?" I interrupted as he gulped and looked away.

"You have to have a full team... I can help... I can heal quite well and I know a lot of spells and incantations... I can help you, you'll need a healer." The boy, Hope pleaded as I scowled.

If I accepted he'd be one of my three designated Saints. Not a chance in hell...

"Not interested." I spat as I stood and let the young man who was maybe a inch or so shorter than myself up from the floor. I stood still waiting for him to move but he said nothing and remained.

I continued staring at him and he still just stood there like a idiot. "Out right now!" I hissed as he shook his head.

"I need to help you, I have to join you." He began as I grabbed his collar and began to lead him to the door. "Please I need to get into the tournament and save my mother!" He nearly shouted in a plea as I opened my door and threw him out but he stuck a foot in the doorway before I could close it. "Please, please!" He begged as my scowl lessened a bit as he continued. "I can't get anyone to accept me as their Saint... you don't even have one and the challenge has been issued for over a month and you won't take me. Just give me a chance, I just want a chance!"

He pleaded and I groaned. "What are you going to do then? You could end up being killed, you're practically immortal. You can live life without worry, surely your mother would have wanted that for you, seeing as she didn't take you as her Saint." I counter as he scowled.

"Yeah but I'll be this old until I join a champion... I can age for the first time in four years... I don't want to be a teenager for life, I want to help save my mother... this is the first time I can... you need me and I need you." He argued as I scowled.

"Let me rest, stay outside my door and stand watch, I will test you in the morning." I spat as I returned to the bed.

When I awoke the next day and opened my door to leave, the boy, Hope fell into my room due to the fact he used my door as a brace to keep him sitting up. "Kid why are you laying out here?" I demanded as he frowned and got up to talk but I stopped him, "I know I said I'd give you a chance, but your mother wanted you to stay safe... she wanted you to live. I can't accept you as my Saint and then be responsible for your death." I explained as he shook his head.

"I have to follow my own path, and this is the one I choose, my father is miserable... he can't get over the loss of mom... I can't sit by and do nothing... I've practiced everyday for the last four years... I deserve a shot." He pleaded as I groaned and nodded.

"Fine," I relented as I drew several glances as we both made our way to the main lobby.

I overheard one of the four guys behind the bar say something about me and Hope and my eyes shot to their direction and soon my path as well. "I heard you talking about us." I spat as the man shook his head and lifted his hands to show no harm.

"We heard you're looking for warriors... there is a Saint that's pretty powerful outside the city of Edge... a behemoth of a man, legendary even." One of the men stated as my interest was gained.

"Astaroth" Another said as I frowned and recalled the name and the legend. One that told of a man easily eight feet tall and as muscular and powerful as any creature to walk our planet. Astaroth was a powerful Saint due to the fact he was a Saint for several of the past queens of our planet. It was said that once the last woman he had sworn allegiance to had been killed in battle he had turned insane and demanded battle of any who dared to face him. I heard stories of the beast of Edge taking hundreds of lives... He had built Edge to be one of the most dangerous and terrifying city on the planet.

He hasn't had many searching to enlist his aid. The last person to do so happened nearly fifty years ago... the woman was ripped into bits.

"I see." I answered realizing I had lost myself in deep thought. I turned to Hope and narrowed my eyes as he seemed to have lost himself in thought as well. "Boy you think you could help me gain someone like that?" I asked as Hope's eyes widened in terror at my words.

"Astaroth is a monster! He either brutally kills the woman who seeks his oath or he rapes her!" Hope spat in anger as I rolled my eyes.

"Well I'm desperate and I don't plan on losing, so are you in or are you out?" I asked casually as he looked down and nodded.

"If you accept me as you're Saint, I will spend my life devoted to you and only you, Lady Farron." He bowed dramatically as I sighed and pulled him up. "Outside now, I will test your ability and see if you're worth the time its going to take to prepare you for battle." I stated as I looked to the stars and frowned. I am coming Serah.

* * *

Noel's POV

"Again... why don't we just find a spot somewhere near the pond?" I asked yet again as my friend and I sat on a log as he continued pacing as though I hadn't said anything at all.

I wanted to shout at him but he stopped and turned to me. "We need to visit the top." He stated sofly as I stared at him in confusion.

"The top of the world... Mount Zion... again?" I asked as he frowned. "What are you talking about?" I demanded, "We have gone every time the Queen's Challenge comes, I don't get why you just don't enter, we're Saints, we fight for our mistress, that's the reason we have immortality." I sighed as Angeal turned and frowned. "Zack goes to fight every tournament," I add as he frowns.

"You were nearly killed once remember?" He spat as I rolled my eyes. "Noel this Queen's Challenge is a waste of time... no one wins. There are no heroes that enter... every noble idea is perverted by the prospect of power." He adds softly.

"Angeal you don't know that, there are thousands of women warriors who are adamant in joining the Challenge, you can't say that they all are doing it for power." I asked as he looked at me and shook his head before taking my earlier suggestion and leading us to the pond. We both sat in silence for a moment and began eating. "Well?" I asked as he merely looked up at me. "You're not going to argue with me?" I asked as he looked down and shook his head.

"Noel, how many Queen's Challenges have you fought in?" He asks as I grin.

"Eight... you know that, it was the first thing you asked when you found me hanging onto life after that crazy woman was finally defeated before being allowed near Cocoon Castle. I met you after my eighth tournament, twelve years ago." I repeat my answer as he nods.

"You're going to be ninety-five this year aren't you?" He asked as I nod, "trapped in a nineteen year-old's body. You haven't fought for anyone whose dream you believed in." Angeal whispers as I frown but remain silent. "You've fought for the selfish women who want power and money, so fighting in this tournament means nothing to you. You don't understand how disgusting this sick game is until you're fighting for someone with a goal that isn't selfish... watching that person fail, that's when fighting no longer seems worth it." He whispers as I raise a brow and think on his words.

Angeal doesn't speak much about his past, but he gets really testy around the Queen's Challenge. I know that Angeal isn't his real name, he just doesn't seem to fit description of an Angeal. That was probably the most he's talked about the tournament and the most he's given up (unknowingly or knowingly) about his past.

"So you must have loved her?" I venture as he stills and turns to look at me.

"She was special." He answers.

"Was she killed during a fight?" I ask hoping to try and learn more about my travelling companion of twelve years.

"No, but she may as well had." He stated and then stood and left. I frowned and followed him.

"When are you going to answer my questions? Huh," I shouted as he paused, "How many have you fought in?!" I demanded as he looked away. "Answer me damn it..." I hissed as he snapped his head back up to me.

"One." He shot back and continued onward.

* * *

Claire's POV

I accepted Hope as my Saint because he needed me and he healing abilities were the most amazing skills I have ever seen or heard of. After deciding that he had no true combat ability I had to his healing skills which he used on himself and me after I purposely cut myself. The ability to seal skin and stop bleeding was something I would need. My goals was to convince Astaroth to join me and if I had to I would beat him into submission and if I did win, I would not come out unscathed.

"This is such a bad idea." Hope sighed as we made the trek south, towards Edge. "We shouldn't do this... he's insane." Hope added as I rolled my eyes.

"Good when I get his oath, we'll be feared."

For days we walked only stopping to sleep for a few hours before resuming our trip. We continued on our path until we reached a large meadow where a woman sat with a trio of men.

"Maybe we should find a way around..." Hope began as he eyed the group which now spotted us.

"We need to get to Edge quickly. Straight is the fastest way." I hissed before marching forward.

The dark-haired woman looked up from speaking with her companions, her Saints as I assumed, and smirked in my direction. "It seems I finally get to meet the other Farron."

My rage nearly ignited as I grabbed my sword ready to fight, but Hope stopped me as the three other men shielded her.

"Wow, she's as spunky as they come." One spoke.

"Zack, now, now, show some manners. You and Genesis flirt with everyone but me," The woman smirked as she stood. "I am Oerba Yun Fang, the favorite to win as you know... Zack, Squall, and Genesis. You are Claire Farron... Serah's sister."

"How do you know me?" I demanded as she shrugged. "Answer the question now!"

"She sacrificed herself so I and another would know what the Queen was capable of." The way she spoke so calmly made my rage rise and I couldn't stop myself from pushing Hope away and attacking the woman.

The trio let me through and she stood unimpressed as I swung only to have her catch my fist and then throw me to the ground. I shot to my feet only to have her kick me back on my butt and then grab my leg and toss me behind her.

I scrambled back to my feet, in shock. Her strength was beyond anything I've seen, it was unnatural. "How..." I hissed as she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"It is obvious, my strength comes from my Saints' unity. Even your sister was much more of a challenge." She spat as my rage reignited and I rushed her again and swung my blade down upon her and she stopped the strike with her bare hand. "I have wicked speed as well... its just one of the few perks to being connected to them." Fang added as she kicked me in my gut.

I stumbled backwards and fell to a knee while Fang shook her head and sighed. "Fang don't be so cruel, it's not right to talk about her sister that way." The one she called Zack spoke up.

"You're right, Farron, we heard there was a woman just entering the tournament. Obviously, I didn't think it was you but when the rumors said it was a woman who looked similar to Serah, well... I put two and two together. Your sister helped in a big way. I am the favorite due to my skill and the Saints with me. We can win and by doing so, free the others who are alive but still imprisoned by the Queen Yunalesca. I can change the world!" She exclaimed as I spat on the ground and stood as my torso stung from her attacks.

"So you used my sister as a decoy?" I spat as Fang nodded.

"It was impossible for her to win alone... impossible for me... so we needed someone to test her. Your sister volunteered. I swore to her that I wouldn't forget her and that I would save her. I can save everyone." Fang explained as I stood and rushed forward and managed to punch her.

She took a few steps back in shock as I took deep breathes to hopefully calm down. "You will suffer, I will make you pay for using my sister!" I shouted as Fang frowned and rubbed her jaw.

"You should have entered! You barely have any strength and I'm sure that twerp over there didn't give you much extra power, so you had to have some ability yourself. Our world needs change! Sitting by and doing nothing is just as terrible as being the one to cause these actions." She spat

"I don't have to answer to you! I am here to save Serah and I won't fail." I hissed as Fang stared at me hard before shaking her head.

"You're going after Astaroth... a terrible idea. He'll beat you to a pulp and then rape you, till he's satisfied. I watched him do it. He's strong too strong, I would have some trouble against him as I am now, and you can't beat me."

"I am going to Edge, I will get Astaroth to give me his oath." I hissed as Fang scowled.

"I can't allow that." She hissed as her hands began glowing. A red light took the form of a staff in her hand. "You're going to be defiled and then killed. I promised to help your sister, so what you're doing is useless. I can't let you go with a good conscience." She stated as she stood in fighting stance. "You expect to face a legend like Astaroth, but you will have to get past me first."

"Claire!" I heard Hope shout as he rushed to my side with his boomerang-like weapon. He nodded to me and I readied my weapon also.

"Fang we can convince her a different way." Zack called out as he grabbed her elbow but she shrugged him off.

"I am stopping her, even if I must beat her into a coma to do so." Fang growled.

I took a deep breathe and prepared myself for her attack but a voice broke my concentration.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Zack shouted as the young man who looked my age approached.

"Well Zack, it seems this young lady needs a Saint and for your information," He says to me after a talking to Zack, "I've been in eight tournaments, so I'm going to be useful in a fight." He said and looked towards Hope and spoke again. "The name's Noel Kriess and I'd love to fight for you." He stated calmly as he took a knee before me and bowed his head.

* * *

I made this chapter a little longer and I know it may be a bit confusing but if you guys would like I can add a little narrative in the beginning. Anyhow thanks for reading and I hope you all have enjoyed reading!


	3. Chapter 3 - The Plan

I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter, here's more! I also made it a bit longer so enjoy!

* * *

Claire's POV

I had thought after joining me, Fang would attack but she didn't, at the request of the Saint named Zack. Instead he pulled Noel off to the side and yelled at him for a while.

Noel returned but he seemed even more focused on joining my cause. That's where we stood now, nearly an hour after his appearance.

"So are you ready for me to swear my life to you?" He asked as I refocused on him after cutting my eyes from Fang.

"You already have..." I asked as he frowned, "haven't you?"

"No it is a bonding ritual... of your three Saints you may undergo the blood ritual with each of them, you do know about this correct?" He asked as I frowned and looked to Fang who had her mouth open in shock before she began laughing.

"Shut it!" I shouted as she stopped after a moment and nodded.

"You should have definitely entered... you managed to strike me with basically just your strength alone." Fang grinned as I scowled. "I can sense you've been empowered by the fal'Cie at lake Bresha... but the reason we are told to take strong Saints is that their strength, speed and abilities increase our own. Now there are two types of bonding rituals, blood and spiritual. Anyhow, you share you blood with them and they are instantly bonded to you. That completes the blood ritual, as for the spiritual ritual, well you gotta share a bit more of yourself, if you know what I mean." Fang grinned as I scowled. "Only one can be spiritually bonded to you and that individual shares our fate." She continued

"You didn't know this and you entered the tournament unaware of something so crucial?!" Noel asked with a frown as I scowled.

"I'm doing this for Serah. I don't care for anything else, now are we doing this or what?" I demanded as Fang laughed.

"I have to watch this." She grinned as Noel took out a dagger and placed it in my hands. "Go on Farron." She cooed as I scowled, "I'll kick you ass just after you finish."

I frowned and bared my left forearm before quickly cutting into my flesh to allow a thin stream of blood to run free. "Here." I demanded as Noel raised a brow while Hope shook like a leaf in the wind. "I'm ready to get this over with." I added as Noel took my arm and placed his lips to the cut and sucked at the small cut.

Of course my face heated up from his actions and the strange arousal I began to feel. Finally, he released me and instantly my body began to tingle and I had to cash my breath just as my knees began to let out he caught me. I was about to speak but instantly Hope was at my side.

"I can help her." Hope growled at Noel and instantly I was in his arms as his healing power washed over me. I was about to speak but I then felt my arm being lifted to his lips and gently he suckled at the slowly vanishing wound.

I gasped as pleasure rippled through my body just as Hope released my arm and I was healed completely. My mind was still foggy and my body still felt numb with a strange, pleasurable tingle as Hope held me close to his chest as I came down from my high.

I managed my way out of Hope's arms and glared at Fang as she smirked at me knowingly. "Was it that good?" She asked as I scowled but my cheeks still felt warm. "You're in no condition to fight, come with us to the next town, maybe I can convince you not to throw your life away on the trip." Fang added as I looked to her and scowled.

"What is she talking about?" Noel asked me as Zack spoke up.

"Astaroth, she wants him to be her last Saint." He explained as Noel scowled.

"If that's what you want then I'll follow you." Noel promised as I nodded once and smiled. Hope instantly came to my side and scowled.

"Claire, I'll stay here with you and follow you where ever you need me to!" He shouted as Noel raised a brow and shook his head.

"What should we do."

"You're three are coming with us." Fang explained calmly in a voice that didn't leave room for disagreement.

"You heard her..." I trailed off as we all began marching after Fang's group.

* * *

We reached the small town just by sundown. Fang graciously and forcefully paid our inn price. I sat in the tavern section of this inn while Fang ordered us both drinks. She flopped down in the chair before me and sighed.

"Sorry bout your sis, but it wasn't my idea alone, your sister and a friend suggested it." I wanted to demand why they would let my sister do something so foolishly, but I knew if I were in her shoes, I would have done the same. Queen Yunalesca is a tyrant that needs to be stopped. But why would she trust a complete stranger? Fang isn't someone we can trust. If she won she'd become just like Yunalesca. "Hey Airhead."

I snapped my focus to Fang who merely smirked. "What?" I demanded as she chuckled.

"Thinking about your two boys? I saw how... flustered... you were." She taunted as I growled. "Hey now you enjoyed creating those bonds... I bet you'll enjoy doing more with them too." She chuckled as I turned red and shook my head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I hissed but she rolled her eyes and leaned forward.

"Its not a secret that as a Queen's Challenge participants have sex with their Saints, hell why else do you think I got three hotties?" She asked as I had too much anger and rage to speak. She just wanted to have sex! "Now don't get upset, just kidding for the most part." She grinned as I scowled. "As I mentioned earlier, once you have completed the trinity, you may designate one to be your spiritual bond. Serah underwent the ritual with Snow, so those two's fates are lock together until the victor decides what to do with them. Its also the reason they were allowed to face the queen. The spiritual ritual is exactly what you think it is." She grinned as I shook my head.

"I'm not doing that... ever." I added as Fang smirked, "Wipe that smile off your face."

"The thing is a spiritual bond is only possible when we are in love with our Saints and they love us... it is effectively like finding your soul mate." Fang stated calmly as she looked to Zack, Genesis and Squall. "I hate to say this but I'm the favorite only because they are so strong... and the only drawback is they're strong because they've fought in thousands of Queen's Challenges. You see the spiritual bond is the strongest and most beneficial. Your sister may not have been as strong as myself or as talented, but when she and Snow bonded spiritually, her strength exceed my own. Performing the spiritual bond makes you and the Saint far stronger. If you want to save your sister, you will have to."

I opened my mouth to speak but stopped as I looked to where Hope and Noel sat with the other Saints.

"Already thinking of which one to sleep with?" She asked as I scowled and glared back at her. "The problem though is that the Saint has to love you, which is hard due to the fact the strongest one's have probably been with thousands of women and most likely already found their one true love... so you see why we had to test the queens strength. I know they don't say anything, but my Saints know I won't win... they're too nice... except for Genesis who only accepted me because Zack and Squall joined me. I believe he hates me truthfully." Fang grinned.

"So my sister's sacrifice was a waste?!" I demanded as Fang shook her head.

"No, my friend... her name is Stella, she has a powerful Saint with her who does love her deeply and she him... even without that love they have a chance to win... but everyone believes my chances are better. Those people don't know any better though. As long as I'm the favorite, the Queen will focus on me and that allows Stella and her Saint to cultivate their love in order to become strong enough to defeat her." Fang explained as I sat back and thought about how that all made sense.

They truly had this planned out... but I wasn't going to leave it to Fang and this Stella woman to save my sister. "I'm still going to see Astaroth, so sorry you didn't convince me to turn back." I state calmly as Fang sighs.

"Claire, Astaroth is a monster, approaching him will be the end of you."

"I can't sit by and do nothing."

"I know the feeling, but you're about to ask a guy who should not have the title of Saint, but Devil. Please."

"No, my answer remains the same." I answer her as she sighs and begins tapping away at the table with her fingernails while staring at me in frustration.

* * *

Hope's POV

I may have only spent a few days with Claire but I cared about making sure her dreams came true and together I knew we would be able to save my mother and her sister. Noel seemed like a nice guy but he was someone who obviously fought for the fun of fighting. He didn't seem to care one way or another about what was at stake. I didn't want someone like that polluting Claire's purpose.

I had drowned out Zack and Noel's argument and watched as Fang tapped at the table while staring at Claire who seemed defiant to something they must have been talking about.

"She'd waste her life loving you." I heard someone say as I looked up and spotted Genesis speaking to me. Zack and Noel stopped speaking as Genesis had finally spoke up. "I saw how possessive you were of her during that blood ritual... you have begun to care about her... but you're weak, you would give no greater advantage to her, only hinder her... she wants to fuck Astaroth, then let her... at least then she'd have the power to actually face the Queen." He stated and then sipped from his glass.

"Genesis leave him alone." Zack began as Genesis held up a hand and continued.

"It's not like I'm lying, you know it as well... not even Noel can help her in this situation... he's just as weak." Genesis chuckled as Noel growled and stood from his seat causing a scene.

"I can handle myself just fine." Noel hissed as Genesis laughed lightly.

"You misunderstand... it's what myself Zack, Squall, other like us, including Astaroth know... only a select few have a chance at really winning. That select Saints that have lived for well over a few thousand years call each other Angels, not Saints as our young mistresses mistakenly do. We are far stronger than you fledglings. We have power that has had time to evolve and mature... it will take you thousands of years to obtain that power. Think of our abilities as wine, the more we... age the better we get." Genesis explained. "You two won't be useful for at least another four thousand years." Genesis sighed.

He looked to Zack and then back to Noel and myself. "I think that's enough." Squall sighed as he sat his drink down and Genesis huffed.

"Fine, I'll stop talking about how inferior you two are... and ask a question to you Zack, if Noel isn't baby sitting your friend who is?"

"What?" Noel shot out as I sat confused. "I'm no one's baby sitter and besides, he seemed more interested in running from everything then actually taking a stand and helping someone out. Claire seems to really have a strong desire to save her sister and I want to help. Angeal just wants to be isolated... that's not what we were meant for. I want to help someone's dreams come true, not hide away in the mountains of Edge."

"Angeal?" I asked as Genesis and Squall nodded but Zack spoke.

"It's no one... ignore it,"

"Why are we excluding our dear friend?" Genesis asked as Zack frowned. "He's possibly one of the oldest of us anyhow." I gasped as Genesis looked at me and then to Noel who was also just as shocked and amazed.

"You mean Angeal is stronger than you Zack... he's only fought in one tournament." Noel growled as I sat quietly and listened.

"He fought in one of the first ten tournaments... that's all I know... my first tournament was the hundred and sixth Queen's Challenge, those that I were partnered with said he hadn't fought in a century." Genesis explained as Zack slammed his hand onto the table.

"Enough, Genesis no more!" Zack growled as Genesis stared at him and scowled. "This conversation is over, we need to turn in." Zack demanded but Squall interrupted.

"Wouldn't it be best to let Claire know of him? Should we really send her to Astaroth when Cloud is available?" Cloud who was that? They were talking about Angeal and then the name Cloud comes up.

"Who's Cloud?" Noel asked as Zack looked down and then over to where Claire and Fang were.

"Serah sacrificed herself in hopes of a better tomorrow... her sister is about to face a behemoth who we all know will kill her. Can you really just sit there and let someone else be sacrificed to that monster? Claire's goals aren't to control the world, but to save someone... at one time we all would die to fight for someone willing to give their lives for those they loved." He concluded as Zack shook his head.

"Its not about that... I do want Claire to save her sister, hell if Stella and Noctis win then Serah wouldn't have sacrificed herself for nothing... but the truth is, he won't fight."

"Who is Cloud... are you guys talking about Angeal?" Noel demanded and I, too wanted to know.

"Angeal was the name of a Saint that looked out for Cloud before he entered the tournament. The man you know is Cloud but to protect his identity he is called Angeal. I guess he does so to make sure no one goes after him... but seeing as that was at least five thousand years ago..." Genesis explained as Zack looked at us and then to Claire and Fang who had now returned to conversing.

"You all can not ask him to fight, its too dangerous... please just leave this be. Cloud's heart wouldn't be in it."

"Who was the woman he fought for?" Noel asked as Zack sighed.

"I can't say, it's his story to tell and his alone." Zack whispered as Genesis elaborated.

"You see, Angeal is Zack's ancestor. Cloud and Zack met when Zack was a teen and the two were best of friends. He even tried to stop Zack and his girl from entering the Queen's Challenge but failed."

"I failed... I let her die because I was too weak and scared to commit like I should have..." Zack whispered softly as his eyes became glassy. He stood and excused himself while the four of us remained.

"Her name was Aeris, Zack loved her and unfortunately she was killed a madwoman who ascended the throne and then used the souls to become a goddess. She's known to us as Ultimecia." Genesis stated calmly as I nearly gagged.

Ultimecia was the goddess that the people of my homeland worshiped and sent offers to. We worshiped a murderer... a greedy power hungry murderer.

"Is that true?" I asked softly as Squall looked to me and nodded.

"You're from Academia... that's a shame... to have a sadistic maniac as your deity..." Squall thought aloud as Noel looked down and frowned.

"This is simply too much." Noel whispered as I nodded.

"Noel," Squall stated after a moment and then cleared his throat. "To Cloud your like a younger version of his friend, Angeal, that's why he didn't want you to fight, he wanted to keep you safe, because nothing is promised think about that." Squall stated as he stood and left himself.

* * *

Cloud's POV

I don't recall how long its been since I was last in town around other people during the Queen's Challenge. Edge truly is beautiful. The people put up so many decorations and posters that what was once a dreary town is now a place filled with life, despite this tournament represents death and depression.

"Ha ha! Found you!" I grimaced and found the reason I stopped entering this town for the last fifteen years. "I the great ninja Yuffie will challenge you to becoming my Saint." She exclaimed as I looked around wildly and rushed to cover the nineteen year old's mouth.

"Shut it!" I cried as she squirmed and freed herself.

"Ha! I am unshutable!" She announced with her hands on her hips in what I assumed was a victory pose.

"Please leave me alone!" I begged as she raised one eye brow and laughed again.

"I do not leave powerful Saints alone it is my goal in life to..."

"Annoy them?" I finished as she stopped and growled before I saw a vein appear on her forehead.

"Listen here you little blue doe eyed guppy! I am Yuffie Kis..."

"Kiss-a-something... I don't care. Please leave me alone... and I'm not a Saint." I added as an after thought and she scowled.

"My last name is not Kiss-a-something! Its... you know what never mind! You will become my Saint and help me defeat Queen Yunalesca!" She announced loudly again as I rushed to cover her mouth and drag her to a less crowded area of the city.

I finally released her and scowled as she swiped at my hood and knocked it back to reveal my bright blonde and spiky hair.

"You're a Chocobo!" She announced wide eyed as I rolled my eyes and thumped her forehead.

"No, I'm me so go away and stop yelling about me being a Saint, you could get me into real trouble and danger... not to mention yourself. Now go back to your parents and..."

"They died a long time ago because Yunalesca refused to pay her debts to my father's kingdom." She hissed as her goofy and grandiose nature vanished. "My aunt is the last living relative, I have and she's sick, so when I win the Queen's Challenge, I'll heal her and undo all the crap Yunalesca has done to the world!" Yuffie announced as I stared at her for a moment and looked away.

"Then you should prepare and get ready for the next tournament... I can't help you, not now and not then." I turned away and as I began walking away with the hope of enjoying my short time here she latched onto my freaking neck and began declaring she's caught me.

"You belong to me the last of the Wutai royal family!" She exclaimed as I shook her off and glared at the young girl who shot the look right back at me.

"What is your deal!? You seriously need to chill out!" I shouted back at her as she crossed her arms in front of her and huffed.

"I need a Saint and I'm definitely not going to try Astaroth... I've watched you for the last ten years and you don't age... you can fool everyone else but not me! I can sense you are strong thus you are required to become my Saint." She explained as I groaned.

"That logic made little sense." I declared as she gasped in shock.

"What do you mean 'little sense', you don't age that ain't natural!" She cried as I slapped my face and shook my head.

"Not that goof!" I retorted as she shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"I knew that, just testing your cognitization skills."

"That's not a word,"

"In Wutai it is,"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't little girl!" I growled as she stepped closer and growled right back.

"Yes it is Chocobo!" She shouted as I turned red from anger and sighed.

"No it... you know what it doesn't matter, I'm leaving."

"You can't leave you've been commissioned!" She marched after me as I stopped and she ran into my back.

"Commissioned or commanded?" I asked as she shrugged.

"Its the same thing." She supplied as I balked.

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't twerp!" I growled

"Yes it is Spiky!" She spat and I wanted to yell, but that nickname caused me to think back for a moment and I sighed.

"Listen, I can't help you. The Queen's Challenge isn't worth what you think it is. I am a Saint as you already know, so you understand that I've seen my share of heartache and devastation. Winning the Queen's Challenge will never save anyone... with enough power you'll turn into Yunalesca and oppress someone else and then there will be another girl in your place wanting nothing more than to destroy you... Yunalesca was different. I knew one of her Saints... she was a kind person who cared for the people of her small village, but when the riches she bestowed upon them corrupted her people, they literally tore themselves apart along with their village. She wanted to make the world a better place also... but look at her now." I stated calmly as Yuffie opened her mouth but stopped.

"Yuffie I am sorry for what happened to you, but you have to learn to move past this." I sighed, "you have to learn to focus on something other than revenge." I added as she looked down and I watched as several tears fell from her face.

"You try doing that when you're a child watching the very woman you hate kill you parents, but spare you because you're 'unimaginably pathetic'." Yuffie hissed as she turned and ran away. I stared after her and shook my head in dismay. Yunalesca had done something so terrible... she had become just as Jenova has wanted... a monster.

I shook my head and turned back towards the shops in town. I had wanted to pretend that I was just another person going about my business but Yuffie's words did strike deep within. I know what its like to have those you love taken from you and be powerless to stop it... to be spared because you appear too weak to matter. I understood what she felt but I had the passage of time to let the pain dull. Yuffie wasn't granted the same luxury, but I wouldn't help her enter this tournament only to turn into the monster she was trying to destroy.

As I walked through the shops I heard the townsfolk chatter among themselves but one piece of news caught my attention completely. "They say a woman is coming to Edge to face Astaroth and make him her Saint." A dirty old shop keeper said to one of his clients as I passed and I stopped mid-step as the two continued. "She's got two Saints, already. They say Lady Fang was traveling with em."

At this news I scowled, Zack was with Fang so why wasn't he stopping this foolish girl from coming here to face Astaroth? He'll crush any of them. I knew this would be a huge mistake but I had to pay Astaroth a visit... I can't let him defile anymore women even if they are power hunger maniacs.

* * *

I hoped you all enjoyed more to come SOON!


	4. Chapter 4- The Angel Saint

**MORE CHAPTERS! YAY! JK any how hope this chapter fills in some more blanks in the story, also I am going for a bit more character development and interaction... so alot of this chapter will be story fill in and character relationship building which is always a plus... (in my opinion)**

* * *

Cloud's PV

It had taken them only two days to reach Edge... the masses were in a frenzy over Fang's return since taking Zack as her Saint. I hadn't seen Yuffie, but I had warned Astaroth... who took my warnings as jokes, but I warned him none the less not to be extreme. I didn't want to fight anymore because there was no point to any of this. One dictator gives way to another, innocent young women, who are kind and loving are turned into battle-hardened killers... no the Queen's Challenge was a curse.

"Look who it is." I turned and spotted Yuffie standing just as defiant as she always is.

"Are you okay?" I asked without thinking and I knew she would blow a fuse but she didn't. Instead she looked down and nodded solemnly before speaking.

"Fighting won't bring my mom and dad back... on that you're right... but doing nothing when you have the power to change things... isn't that just as bad?" She asked as I frowned. "I won't join the Queen's Challenge, because I wouldn't stand a chance... maybe Yunalesca was right."

"Don't say that. You're not unimaginably pathetic... you're simply pathetic." I grinned as Yuffie smiled and looked towards the woman the people called Claire.

"Are you going to do anything to help her?" She asked as I shook my head.

"You see Zack Fair over there... he'll make sure nothing happens to the girl. Him, Genesis and Squall are really strong... they could defeat Astaroth themselves." I grinned as I caught sight of the two Saints accompanying the woman with light pink hair. "Noel..." I gasped as I made my way to the front of the crowd and got a good look at him before he found my eye and ducked his head quickly.

What was he thinking?! He could be killed... Astaroth won't show him mercy. I should march over there and strangle him, but he wouldn't listen... and with the way blood bonds worked he had no choice but to remain at her side... if he ever were more than a mile's distance from her he would turn to stone. There was little I could do now... I just hope Zack would keep that girl away from Astaroth.

I inched my way to the back of the crowd and walked away from the chatter as Yuffie, too left me alone. Noel wanted to throw his life away fighting a war that would never be won. I wasn't going to stop him. He made it clear what his thoughts of me were before he left.

* * *

_Flashback- before Noel joined Claire_

_Narrative PV_

_"Angeal, I'm tired of running away and sitting on the side-lines... I get that you lost someone, but we all do... we all will. You're just hiding behind your own cowardice."_

_"No, you don't understand any thing. You are still just focused on how soon you can fight again, you are too focused on power." Cloud argued as Noel rolled his eyes._

_"I want to fight and the women who ask for our services have dreams and goals... you're right I haven't had a chance to fight for someone with some great desire to change the world, but who am I to judge them! You are the one who seems so high and mighty. Forgive me for not being a coward." Noel spat as Cloud merely frowned but said nothing, "I'm going to find the woman who still needs help. You stay here and cower... no one will care."_

* * *

Cloud PV

I didn't particularly feel too much hurt from his words... I understood why he felt that way... he had no idea about my life or the things I've seen in the thousands of years I've lived. I just didn't want him to go down the same path that so many others have. I couldn't bare to watch another Saint used as some lifeless tool to further a selfish goal.

I stared at the group one last time and returned to the small inn I had purchased for the night, there were quite a few things I had to think about. Of course I needed to stay out of sight and Yuffie herself has stopped pestering me, which is a plus... and most needed. It was late so the chance of them doing anything other than turning in for the night was slim. I would rest for a few hours and then see if I can speak with Zack. He'd have answers for me.

After getting back to my room, I had wanted to rest, but for some reason, sleep wouldn't take me... It had been over five thousand years since that moment and yet my mind wandered to every choice I had made back then. I hadn't truly experienced life after the tournament as many others have. I didn't have the drive to constantly re-enter the arena... I became a Saint for one person... someone I loved beyond life itself... and in the end she vanished.

That's why I couldn't understand how Zack continued fighting after Aeris... how could he join another person and fight for their goals and dreams when he wasn't strong enough for the woman he truly loved? Wouldn't it be no better than betraying her memory? Tifa was everything to me and because I wasn't strong enough she's gone. The woman I loved vanished before my eyes and I should have died then and there but they wouldn't let me.

No, I was told to fight on and that one day I would make a difference... it was the wishes of two dying gods that put life back into me and cursed me with life. They told me of the evils of the Queen's Challenge and how it would always corrupt someone, somewhere. In their dying moments, they explained that if no matter the outcome the people would not accept the Queen chosen by the Queen's Challenge. Formally they would have no choice, but they would plot and rise against the Queen eventually.

I witnessed that hundreds of times over my many thousands of years. I watched wars break out only to see the Queen and her armies decimate and destroy. People began to fear and that led to the hatred of the Queen... if she was not from your village or city. I watched as towns refused to aid others because of a past Queen hailing from their walls. I witnessed Queens come into power and punish a people who harmed them when they were children... and I've stood in the midst of crowds who cheered as those very Queens were defeated by a victim or a hero, as the people wrongfully called them. I even beheld when that same hero was deemed a monster by the millions she would oppress.

It was a never ending cycle and Jenova made sure of that. She made sure that humanity hated itself. I had tried convincing Zack, Genesis and Squall not to participate, I tried convincing hundreds of others but to no avail. I was always seen as a coward because I would hide when the women ventured out to find men willing to fight at their side.

I refused to take part in the sick tournament because there were only two types of fighters... those wanting to change the world for the better and those wanting revenge... in over five thousand years that is what each and every Queen has had in common. I wanted nothing to do with those who wanted to make others suffer because they only cared about one thing. Those women were never smart enough to realize that after they took their revenge others would want it against them and thus, a violent cycle of hatred would always continue.

But Jenova... I knew her, she enjoyed seeing the women who wanted to change the world become Queens. Though their intent was righteous, they always were the most careless and in their attempt to do something good, they created the most evil. These Queens, unlike those who wanted revenge, forced their beliefs upon the people. The demanded customs, lifestyles and freedoms change to fit their idea of a better world. In their reigns the people's hatred was all consuming. These Queens would warp from kind-loving women into wicked cruel creatures even crueler than those who craved vengeance. I guessed that it was due to the fact that the Queens who had won in order to avenge had their fill of cruelty and hatred. Unfortunately, the women who had dreams of a better world didn't understand how the world truly was... so when they see their people killed in response to her ideas... these Queens always snapped. Some would take longer than others, but I knew those who took the longest were the most dangerous and demented.

Yunalesca and Shuyin were lovers who wanted to give everyone happiness. I watched her grow up due to the fact I was a friend of her grandfather. She was a bright young girl and could sing so well that even wild beasts would sit and listen to her songs. I had almost joined her but Shuyin reminded me of myself and it was as though I was looking at a different version of myself and Tifa... the only difference was that I knew Shuyin wouldn't make the mistakes I'd made. He would love her without doubt, without fear and I knew they'd be strong enough to win... strong enough to fight for each other.

Sadly though, I was wrong. Though they did love one another, and they would die and fight for each others lives, they couldn't fight each other's darkness. The people wouldn't accept Yunalesca's changing ways and Shuyin wouldn't accept how hurt she was because of it. He wanted only to see her smile and not be burdened over the deaths the people blamed on her... so he took it upon himself to lead the armies and kill in her name. The people blamed Yunalesca for the lives lost, but Shuyin stayed at her side and somewhere down the line, she stopped caring. She became like all the others.

Wiping out the Wutai Kingdom, Shinra Kingdom and hundreds of villages that opposed her rule. She forced others into alliances with her and abused her power to demand unfair trades to fortify Cocoon Castle.

I couldn't willingly take part in something that destroyed all it touched... I would live until the end of days or until someone found that I was a Saint and tried to force me into service, but as long as I hid my name would gain no fame and I would be unwanted... but after meeting Zack, I thought that maybe I had found someone who understood my reasons for avoiding the tournament.

He had agreed that Aeris had begun changing as the tournament raged on and that things had become strained between them. He too hated that the fighting had soured her disposition. He agreed that the Queen's Challenge was nothing but a viscous cycle of hatred and death, yet he fought in every other tournament, giving me a simple 'I need to' as his excuse. The thing about his voice each time was that it was sad. I just felt that Zack didn't enter to fight, but that he wanted to die at the hands of another Saint, but he was just too proud to admit that. With Zack it was like being around two separate people. When the tournament's end he goes back to being cheery and makes jokes and laughs... but during the Queen's Challenge his much more stoic.

I wondered if he fought because it reminded him of Aeris. She was carefree from what he told me of her and that was a common denominator between every woman he chose to serve. I had heard over the centuries that some people believed in reincarnation... I wondered if that's why Zack fought, because he believed Aeris's spirit would be inside one of those girls that he fought alongside.

My eyes drifted close a few times between my thoughts and after the third time of drifting off, I sat up from my bed and left my room. It had to be late because even the tavern was clearing out. I looked around hoping that Zack was some where around but instead I spotted the girl... the one whom Noel swore the oath.

I had wanted to leave but she spotted me looking at her and without my hooded coat I couldn't pass my gaze off as just my wandering observation of the tavern. She locked eyes with me and narrowed her own before subtly placing a hand near the saber at her waist.

A paranoid woman... she most likely was looking to avenge someone or her whole village. I knew I had to walk away, I owed nothing to Noel, he had chose his own path and I could only hope that woman didn't lead him don't into hell.

* * *

Claire POV

I had spotted the bright blonde staring at me from across the tavern. I just felt uneasy about him. He wasn't intimidating, but his stare told me he meant trouble. Strangely though he seemed unable to hold my gaze... as though he wasn't capable of confronting those who challenged him.

So imagine my surprise when he sits next to me at the bar. What I wasn't shocked about was how he looked straight ahead instead of at me now that we were less than a foot from each other. I kept myself on edge as he finally turned to look at me with a frown before speaking. He opened his mouth but I stopped him.

"What do you want?" I demanded as he snapped his eyes back to the bar in an attempt to gather his courage and speak again.

"Why are you entering the Queen's Challenge?" He asked as I scowled.

"I'm going to save my sister." I spat as he stared at me and shook his head. He looked down deep in thought and waited as he seemed to try and find the right words. After a moment he finally spoke up.

"What then once you save her? You'll have to become Queen." He explained, "What is your plan for the world?" He asked as I shrugged.

"Don't care about the world. Its hell as is... no one can save it." I growled. "I just want to help my sister."

"Then what was her dream, she wouldn't have entered for no reason." He asked as I scowled.

"Who are you? You're asking a thousand questions that you really have no right to know." I reminded him as he looked away and shook his head.

"Never mind, you're right your reasons for fighting are your own." He stated calmly as he stood but something made me grab his arm and force him to sit. He stared at me and I looked back to my drink and spoke.

"What do you have against the Queen's Challenge... I know why I hate it, but why do you?" I demanded as he looked unsure and nervous, "I'll answer you if you answer me... deal?" I asked as he only nodded and took a breath.

"Nothing good can come from winning... someone somewhere will always reject the new Queen and her ideas. So why do so many go to fight to gain nothing but hatred and become bitter?" He asked softly as I nodded.

"I agree with you... though your opinions seem much deeper and far more focused than my own." I announced calmly as the man beside me seemed to freeze for a moment. His thoughts on the Queen's Challenge were unique, and something told me he wasn't a normal man. "Are you a Saint?" I asked as he gasped and I placed a hand on his shoulder and shook my head. "I don't plan on asking you to join me... I'm going after Astaroth. I need his power if I'm to save my sister. So are you a Saint?" I asked again and he nods once.

"You understand he will kill you... he's not one to toy around... you'll be lucky if he quickly kills your other two Saints and then rapes you... you may be left alive if he's satisfied." He added as I scoffed.

"I don't plan on losing. I have to save Serah." I hissed. How dare this guy write me off. "I'm not turning away... I am going to do whatever it takes to save her... even give my life trying." I declared as he huffed.

"What would happen if you died here and your sister was saved by someone else? How would she feel?" He asked as I frowned.

"Fang and Zack both tried to dissuade me earlier... you are a bit late." I say taking another drink. I had stopped drinking earlier but had started up again just before he had come down. "I have to keep going... my sister is all that I have." I added.

"And does she feel the same for you?" He asked as I scowled.

"Of course we're sisters." I snapped as he looked down and ordered a drink.

"Sorry, its just... in the time I've lived I've seen people do terrible things. I've watched people change from the loving individuals their family's knew them to be, into tyrants just like Yunalesca." He whispered as I nodded.

"Well if I win, then I won't take the crown. I don't care about that." I stated calmly as he frowned.

"I doubt that... no one enters just to get one thing when they can have everything..." He retorted as I frowned.

"How old are you?" I asked as he shook his head.

"I... I can't answer that." He whispered as I nodded and looked down into my drink.

"Well can you tell me how come you are so wise on the subject? You must have fought in a large amount of tournaments." I stated evenly as he shook his head.

"Just one." He stated as I frowned and chuckled suddenly.

"You sound as though you could write a book on every Queen there ever was." I taunt as the man shrugs.

"I know, I don't have the impressive record of a lot of Saints but I know what I've seen... and if everyone would just take a moment to step back..."

I stopped him and shook my head. "You don't get it do you? I'm going to do this for my sister, regardless of what happens to me. I just want her to live life. I want her to be happy... I'm not foolish enough to believe I can change the world... I understand that can't happen... and it's not just because of who the Queen is but us as people... our prejudices, hatred and greed cause a lot of us to do stupid things. I don't care about anything but Serah. If I had my way I'd put her somewhere no one could hurt her." I sigh as I down my drink and he nods.

He's quiet after my words but finally he looks at me and shakes his head sadly, "but would that make her happy? Would you save her for your own selfish goal of ensuring her safety but condemning her happiness? Tell me, would your plan make her happy? Because if not you'd be doing the same thing to your sister that so many have done to the world... forcing her into a way of life instead of letting her live it." He whispered before he put a few coins on the bar top and left my side.

I turned to watch him leave and found my voice. "That makes sense," I said after a moment, unsure if it was the alcohol in my system or if I truly understood him. I will blame my words on alcohol, because I would have never said what I was about to say to a man whose name I never got, "I want Serah to be happy, but her happiness isn't with me. So maybe I just want her to live then." I shrugged as his eyes widened slightly before he looked down for a few moments and I waited.

It was nice talking to someone who wasn't focused so much on winning the Queen's Challenge, or talking about Queen Yunalesca. He looked back to me and sadly shook his head. "You really care about her don't you?" He asked as I nodded and sighed.

"The saddest part is that she's found what makes her happy... the idiot who she joined the Queen's Challenge with... they were in love... Serah was so happy... I just want her to stay that way... happy." I stated calmly, "so if I must become the bitch queen that everyone hates so that she can be happy then I will."

He grinned for a moment and scratched the back of his neck. "You'd fight for one person's happiness?" He asked as I nodded. "What about your own?" I stared at him and huffed. The alcohol was definitely affecting me because I continued speaking.

"I raised her after our parents passed. They died when we were little, I was thirteen at the time and my sister was only ten... so for the next ten or more years, I did everything to support her. So my life has been dedicated to her." I grin thinking of Serah as we grew up. I looked over at him and he was just staring at me in what I assumed was awe. He closed his eyes and frowned as though remembering something. He took a step back and looked away as he opened his eyes again.

"I...I..." He began but stopped as he shook his head. "Don't do this tomorrow, just don't you can't die." He almost pleaded as I shook my head.

"I'm going to challenge Astaroth and that's final..." I state as he frowns and shakes his head as though he's having an internal battle with himself. "I know what's at stake... I understand I could be killed and/or publicly raped. I get that... but if I don't at least try... then how can I live with myself?" I asked as he seemed stung by my words. He stepped away and clinched his fists before bowing slightly to me and storming out of the tavern.

I chose that moment to gather myself and head to my room. I would speak with him again tomorrow before I faced Astaroth. Obviously we shared the same inn so I would catch him at breakfast.

I retired to my room and had a restless night of sleep. My nightmares were plagued not of being killed by Astaroth, but of saving Serah and then controlling her life. Serah or the phantom I modeled after my sister hated me. Countless scenarios occurred seemingly at once in my nightmare. Serah tried to commit suicide countless times and in many ways hoping to succeed before I could stop her. Others she tried to kill me, saying things about how I stole her happiness.

I was shaken from my nightmares and pulled into two arms and smelled lilac and spices instantly.

"Claire, are you okay?" I heard Hope ask as I sat up slightly and groaned. I realized he was still clutching me to his chest. I pulled away and nodded once to him.

"I'm fine, you mind?" I asked as he blushed and released me. Hope immediately stood and backed away as I looked outside and saw the sun rising in the distance. "Today is the day." I stated aloud as Hope frowned. "You still object?" I asked softly and he nodded.

"He's a monster from what I have gathered... I want to save my mother and I know you want to save your sister, but is this the right way to do it?" He asked as I moved from the bed and he instantly turned around.

I was never one to be shy or nervous about nudity so getting out of bed in front of him in nothing but my underwear and a shirt didn't phase me... but I guess Hope was from a different city with different values. I pulled my pants on and began lacing up my leather coat, bracers and boots. "Forgive the nudity Hope, I should have told you to turn away. I didn't mean to offend you." I grin as he finally turns and his cheeks are red as he looks down and shakes his head.

"I doubt anyone could be offended by someone as beautiful as you..." He trailed off as he cleared his throat and finally looked me in the eye. "I wanted to give you privacy... I thought you may have wanted it." He explained fully as I shrugged.

"We're bonded through blood, you... me... Noel... and hopefully soon, so will Astaroth." I announced as Hope frowned at my words. "What is it?" I demanded as he looked down at his feet, obviously unsure now because of the angered tone I used.

"I just... I've heard stories of what he does to people... I heard how he... he violates women. I couldn't live with myself if that happened to you." He whispered softly as I sighed.

"I understand, but Hope I have to save my sister and you need to save your mother. We can't achieve our goals by being afraid and not taking chances." I sighed but Hope shook his head and approached me before speaking softly.

"There's another way... A few nights ago, I was with Zack, Genesis and Squall and they were talking about another Saint... someone who is possibly stronger than them and older. Noel knows him." He explained as I frowned.

"But he is stronger than Astaroth?" I asked as Hope looked down and shrugged, "Astaroth's power has been proven... they say that the Queen's Challenge participant who has him as a Saint never loses. I need to win, we need to win for those who we love." I stated as Hope shook his head and sighed.

"I don't want you to get hurt. I get why my mother wouldn't take me with her as a Saint, she didn't want to see someone she cares for get hurt... I care about you Claire I don't want to see you get killed by that monster." Hope pleaded as I sighed

"Hope, listen you have to calm down. I need your help today and if you can't believe in me, then we will fail." I tell him as he looks down and then back into my eyes.

"I believe in you Claire, I do... but even Zack and the others say we're going to be killed. Noel and I aren't strong enough to support you in a battle like this... I just..." He began but I hugged him close and immediately he hugged me back.

"We have to move forward at any cost." I whispered in his ear and pulled away. Hope followed me as I left the room and we met Noel out at the front of the inn. "Where's Fang?" I asked as Noel seemed preoccupied to the point I had to ask again.

"Sorry..." He began as I looked to Hope who stared at Noel and then looked back to me.

"I told Claire about you're friend." Hope spoke up. Noel's eyes widened but he said nothing more.

"So obviously this guy is quite the little secret." I state as Noel sighs.

"I already talked to him last night... he seemed frantic, he was against you facing Astaroth. He practically yelled at me and Zack for even allowing you to come to Edge... I asked him but he said no... almost insanely. I don't think he'd be a good choice... whatever happened to him, really changed him. Astaroth is still our only choice." Noel whispered as I nodded.

"So you two ready?" I asked forgiving the fact Noel still hadn't told me where Fang and the others were.

Just as we were to make our way west towards Astaroth's den a young girl stopped us."Out of the way little girl." Noel sighed as she frowned and turned to me.

"You're the girl who started the Queen's Challenge late right?" She asked as I nodded.

"I had no choice... I'm doing this to save my sister." I reply as she nods.

"Well your headed in the wrong way, Astaroth is strong but I know of someone much stronger!" She announced as I frowned, "He was here just last night!" She exclaimed as I thought for a moment and raised a brow.

"Bright blonde hair like a Chocobo?" I asked as she nodded.

"You saw him?" She asked shocked, "Did he tell you he wasn't a Saint?!" She demanded.

"Wait, Angeal was here in town?! He never comes into town." Noel added as I frowned.

"Angeal?" I asked aloud as Noel looked at me and nodded. "That was his name?" I asked aloud already accepting that fact without anyone verbally confirming it, "He and I talked last night, before I went to bed." I stated calmly, "he was adamant about me not going either... but he didn't seem that powerful. I already told him I didn't want him... I want Astaroth... he's never lost." I explain as the girl sighs.

"I'm Yuffie Kisaragi and Angeal isn't his real name." She explained as Noel frowned.

"How do you know that?" He demanded as I realized this was getting us nowhere and distracting me from my goal. I had to save Serah, discovering some Saint went by a different name for however long he was alive meant nothing. I had a goal and I need to accomplish that.

"Enough, I don't care, we need to get this over with." I hissed as I marched ahead

"He's stronger than Astaroth!" Yuffie exclaimed as I stopped walking for a moment and looked back at her. "Listen give me till noon and I'll get him to agree to becoming your Saint." She exclaimed as I frowned.

"How would you know that?" I asked as she frowned.

"My family did their best to keep track of all the Saints all the way back to the earlier Queen's Challenges... he's the only one over a thousand years old that isn't recorded as winning a battle. So obviously he must be strong." She reasoned as I raised a brow and shook my head.

"That doesn't mean anything. That doesn't prove anything either... how can anyone keep track of every Saint on the planet?" I asked as she frowned.

"My family line had special agents for doing so!" She exclaimed as I rolled my eyes.

"And how do you know he's stronger?" I asked to humor this girl.

"Uh... why else would you hide?" She asked and I rolled my eyes. "Just please..."

I shook my head and motioned for Noel and Hope to follow me. I had to do this for my sister, for my goals.

* * *

Yuffie PV

I followed the three along with a massive crowd of on-lookers towards Astaroth's Circumference. The goddesses above did send one kindness down to us, they chained Astaroth to a large tree. His chains and the tree itself both being indestructible, kept the behemoth from scouring the lands, killing innocents and defiling women. His area, though, is massive about a hundred yards in diameter, but with his massive size such a large field would seem small with him in it.

My family had taken great pains in recording data on every ancient Saint through decades of observations. No one believed that Cloud was a Saint but my family members... the woman, Claire Farron, she dismissed my assumptions of his strength but I knew better. Just like Astaroth his description was taken down long ago and these records were taught to every descendant of the Wutai royal family. The only difference between Cloud and Astaroth is that he fought in the Queen's Challenge before my ancestors decided to record everything. We did however manage to take not of a man who seemed out of place everywhere he went, even though my ancestors never saw him fight his age alone explained his strength. Our information described him as a man who traveled often with Zack or Squall, but mostly Zack. I could have told her this to stop her but why would she believe me? No one trusted anyone so how could she believe we kept accurate record for nearly five thousand years? It sounded impossible and when I was younger, I didn't believe it much myself, but my ancestors took great pains to document and list everything they knew. I trusted my family, but I understood others could not.

I had read hundreds of pages written concerning Astaroth and his sheer power he was among the first Saints my family recorded one of the victors of the first ten Queen's Challenges. Only the Saints truly keep up the the number of Queen's Challenges and thats only because they want to boast about how old they are. Astaroth was a deciding factor in the ninth Queen's Challenge and in our records he has served the winning queen every time he participates. So getting this guy to follow you, meant a sure victory.

But I worried about Claire, I may not know her but she seems dead set on saving this sister of her's... I was torn on finding Cloud and forcing him to fight or following her to see if she could actually pull this off. This woman had a strange sense of power radiating from her that made me believe she really could take on Astaroth and come out victorious... it wasn't a cocky swagger like some other participants, it was a soft determined aura that surrounded her. That aura made me believe she could really do this.

We all finally stopped as we came to the massive tree where a man easily nine feet tall stood with rippling muscles bulging from every surface on his body. He had his back to the crowd of maybe a hundred or so that came to witness this, but soon he turned and grinned wickedly as he made his way towards us. The people all took a step back as each step he took seemed to shake the ground with more and more force the closer he got.

"What do we have here?" He asked in a deep and booming voice as he grinned. "I heard I would have a visitor again... seems the twerp was right." He chuckled as he looked Claire up and down, "So you want my power?" He asked as she stepped into the circumference of Astaroth's domain and both Hope and Noel followed somewhat reluctantly. Astaroth merely laughed as he turned back to his tree and walked away from them. "He pleaded with me as a fellow Saint that I turn your challenge down... do you know that you'd be the first to challenge me, be rejected and live?" He asked as Claire scowled.

"I don't need anyone protecting me! I am here to gain your power! I will challenge you and you will accept my challenge!" She commanded as he began laughing yet again.

"I will grant you a secret." Astaroth grinned as he looked Claire up and down again, "Only those who have already performed a spiritual ritual with one of their Saints can contend with me. I have been apart of winning nearly a hundred Queen's Challenges in the five thousand years of its creation... That is basically one out of every ten tournaments I am a victor... no other has such a perfect record." He boasts as I wanted to gag, but he was right... he was far too powerful to be allowed to roam the land and thus he was imprisoned here by one of the goddesses during the first hundred years of the Queen's Challenge.

"I aim to defeat you." Claire called again as Astaroth sighed.

"Which one then is your lover?" He called out as Claire frowned and looked to Hope and then Noel.

"What?!" She demanded as he chuckled.

"You do know of the spiritual ritual correct? When you and the one who love bond on a level beyond blood but by the soul, granting you far superior power than originally possible." Astaroth grinned as he lifted his hand and a massive battle ax appeared in his right hand. "You see without that power you will die in one swing of my might weapon... the twerp explained as much to me..." Astaroth chuckled as I realized he must have meant Cloud... that's why I couldn't find him he was actually telling Astaroth not to face Claire...

"Then you are a coward!" Claire shouted as Astaroth frowned and instantly his ax decayed into ashes before his feet. "Challenge me now!" Claire roared as Astaroth smirked.

"I will accept, only because I have found myself wanting to see how long you keep that upstart attitude. I wonder when I have ripped those two weaklings to shreds and you are left at my mercy will you beg for your life? Will you try pleasure me with your body to avoid death... no, I will simply take you as roughly as possible so that you die while you watch me reach my euphoric bless and I watch life slip from your precious body." He grinned as Claire yelled in fury and rushed him.

"No!" I shouted as she, Hope and Noel ignored me and engaged the monster. The people watching gasped in shock as Noel was backhanded nearly from the circumference of the battle field and Hope dodged a fist only to be grabbed and thrown against the tree Astaroth was chained to. Claire managed to duck under his fist and she then vaulted up onto his massive arm and ran up the appendage before swinging her sword at his head.

She swung but he merely ducked his head so rapidly that she lost her balance and it gave him time to catch her foot and slam her onto the ground. I gasped in fear as she was lifted again and then thrown towards Noel.

"You bore me little girl... you are too slow and boring to face me." Astaroth laughed, "I would never join you, I'd do all of the work!" He laughed as Claire managed to stand but somehow Astaroth appeared before her.

I, along with the others in attendance, was in shock. How could he move so fast?

Claire too seemed caught off guard as his hand grabbed her face and threw her back closer to the center of his domain. He turned his back to Noel who attacked. Amazingly, Astaroth dodged the strikes from Noel and then spun around to back hand Noel into the ground so hard that it looked like his face had melted into the ground.

"No..." I whispered in fear as I turned back to the village. I had to find Cloud, this couldn't happen.

I ran back to town not stopping at all to rest. I couldn't let Claire get killed, not when there was a better way!

"Ooooh yo stupid Chocobo-head, where are you?" I hiss while looking around frantically. Where is he, did he go back to the forest in the south part of town? I ran towards the south gate only to see Fang and her Saints with... "CLOUD!" I screamed as his attention drew from their conversation towards me. The group seemed startled as I ran to them but instantly Fang caught on.

"She facing Astaroth?!" She asked but mostly yelled as I nodded. Fang and her Saints shot Cloud a scowl and took off towards Astaroth's Circumference. I looked to Cloud who seemed conflicted but said nothing as he turned to walk away.

"What are you doing?!" I shouted as I caught my breath. "She's going to die and you're just gonna walk away?!" I demanded as he frowned.

"I told Astaroth not to engage her. He knows she's weak and doesn't stand a chance." Cloud answered as I scowled.

"She's fighting him now! He's wiping the floor with them!" I exclaimed as he paused and looked over his shoulder but turned back away.

"She has chosen her fate... not my concern." He stated calmly as though her life meant nothing.

"Damn it Cloud are you that cold hearted?!" I shouted as he froze upon me saying his real name. He looked back at me dangerously and scowled.

"Never say my name again." He hissed as I refused to be intimidated.

"Or what you'll rape me in front of hundreds like Astaroth has promised to do to Claire? Isn't Noel you're friend? He's going to be killed!" I cried as Cloud turned to me fully and clenched his fists.

"They've all chosen their paths... I'm not getting involved." He answered as I scoffed in disappointment.

"When did it happen?" I began as he looked back wondering where I was going with my question. Sadly, I didn't have time for games, "When did you become so against helping others that you would rather walk away than save a life?" I demanded as he frowned and shook his head violently.

"You don't understand..." He began.

"No I don't because there is nothing to understand! She is dying and you can save her but you won't so how are you any different than the selfish people you refuse to fight for!? I'm not asking you to win the Queen's Challenge, but just to save her life!" I pleaded as he scowled.

"If I go to her then she dies later, I will only make her life harder, her death worse." He stated as I shook my head unable to understand what he was talking about or what he meant by his words.

"You said it yourself, that Yunalesca was once a kind person... you told me that... so because every person you've known became corrupted you choose to let others die? The thing is Cloud unless you try no one can be saved. Unless you take a stand then who stops the cycle? Yeah every Queen in history has become corrupt, but have you lost hope that at least one can change? Claire, she spoke with you didn't she?" I added as his frown lessened, "In the short time I spoke with her, I could feel there was something about her... something strong and... reassuring..." I trailed off unable to really think as my mind wondered if Claire was truly still okay. "You also said that winning the Queen's Challenge isn't going to save the world... but if it could, I know Claire would be the one to do it and somewhere deep down... you do too." I stated softly as Cloud stared at me for a moment before speaking again.

"Yuffie," He stated as he approached solemnly. He stopped just before passing me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Thank you." He stated before vanishing before my eyes.

* * *

**How was that!? A nice long, long chapter... well longer than what I've been posting... I thank you all for reading and I hope this chapter blew your mind! Next chapter may be equally long, I like fight scenes and unfortunately you can guess what comes next! Anyhow I will say the story will progress a bit slower for more character development and what not but I think that's a good thing though!**

**Until next time... THANKS**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Angel and The Devil

**Thanks so much everyone for reading and I hope you have enjoyed my story thus far! **

**IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! READ PLEASE!**

**I have lived a while in the US and in parts of Japan, but mostly the US... I had planned on changing the rating to M if I planned on adding very intimate moments but I realized that the gore of some of the fights may need to be censored... Now I know here in the US a lot can be done under a PG13 or a Teen rating... I love the Hunger Games and those books were graphic, but they were for teens... so yeah... anyhow. I am keeping this as a 'T' Rating for now until you guys say the descriptive stuff is too much!**

**OKAY I AM DONE! NO MAS! ARIGATOU! THANKS! **

**Now that is finished...**

** Here's more fic!**

* * *

Hope's PV

I never imagined I'd face Death, but I have... and I will die. I didn't want to believe Genesis... I want to be of use to Claire... but instead I held her back...

"AAAARRRGGGHHHH!" I managed to move my eyes from where I am impaled upon the tree to see Claire being lifted with by her left arm. The massive hand of Astaroth covering her arm almost completely. "AAAAHHH!" Claire screamed as he seemed to tighten his hold on her arm.

"Looks like all the bones are about to break!" Astraroth laughed, "I like using my ax but you and your little friends can't even pull enough strength together to give me a need to."

I could hear her bones cracking over her screams... the pain in her voice was too much. Why wasn't I strong enough to help her, I promised I would help her... but instead here I am, pinned to a tree.

I had struggled my hardest but he had done a good job of skewering my shoulders. He merely walked over to where I was with Claire dangling by her left arm in his hand. "You want to watch your pretty little mistress die? But first I'm going to enjoy her a bit... that way you'll at least get to hear her moans before you die." He grinned and slung Claire to the ground before my feet.

I took notice of her mangled left arm, her lip was bleeding, her hair matted with dirt and clung to her face. She struggled to get on her knees and braced herself with her one good arm as her left hung uselessly before her. She managed to look up at me as she took ragged breathes and before she caught my eye she rolled to her butt to face Astaroth who licked his lips menacingly.

"Leave her alone!" I cried with what little strength I had.

"Astaroth, enough!" Another voice called out as I spotted Fang and her Saints at the Edge of his Circumference. Fang seemed to pound on an invisible shield as she was unable to come any closer.

"Ahh, I see the favorite has come to view the show." He smirked as he turned back to Claire and myself. "Girl, will you scream for me?" He asked as she struggled to back away from him. "Oh, where is that spunk from earlier? Where is the brazen woman who called ME a coward!" He roared emphasizing 'me' as he pounded his chest.

"Bur... burn in hell." Claire spat as she finally backed all the way to the base of the tree and tried to catch her breath.

"Good, I want you to deny me to the end and then you can scream for forgiveness and plead for your life." He chuckled but stopped as he turned and caught Noel's arm just before his blade could connect. Astaroth looked to Claire and then to Noel before standing and lifting Noel from the ground by his right arm the same way he had done so with Claire, "I told you that you're far too insignificant to matter... accept death now." Astaroth growled as he clenched his fist and Noel screamed in agony as blood erupted from the crevices of Astaroth hand which held Noel's right arm.

"No..." I heard Claire gasp as Noel fell to the ground holding the bloody stump above where his elbow should have been... but now it... it was too much to take. I immediately vomited on myself and some of it fell on Clair's mangled arm but she made no attempt to move for the sight before us was far too grizzly and grotesque in comparison to my bodily fluids.

Astaroth looked back at us and grinned as Noel sat on his knees in a puddle of his own blood. "See now that I've ripped an arm away he's quieted down." Astaroth stated as Claire stared in shock as did I. This man was beyond anything any legend or story could tell... how could anyone dare ask him to join them... and how could anyone beat him to get his services! If you could defeat him what was the point!? He was far too powerful... no wonder he was always apart of the winning group... he was unbeatable! "Now where was I?" He stated breaking me out of my thoughts. He turned back to Noel and backhanded him with the arm he had ripped off.

Noel flew a few yards away and slid against the ground as Astaroth groaned and tossed the appendage in the general area where Noel had come to a stop. "Monster..." Claire gasped as Astaroth grinned.

"You stupid girl... you never stood a chance... should have listened to that little blonde headed kid. Now, I'm going to have some fun... chances are no one's going to come around for a while after this display... might as well get as much fun out of you while I can." He chuckled as Claire gasped and through our blood bond, I could sense her fear... I could feel her despair.

"Please don't..." I begged as he looked to me and rolled his eyes.

"You need to learn a lesson yourself..." He stated as he grabbed Claire's left leg and pulled her into the air upside down, before bringing her midsection close to my face. "Just because a whore is beautiful, doesn't mean you join her..." He grinned as he pulled Claire away and looked at me. "Did she at least give you anything or are you one of those new Saints fresh from the blood ritual that you joined hoping to get her love?" He asked as I shook in pain, fear and despair. Tears began to fall down my face as I tried speaking.

"M...m...my m... mom, she..." I tried and gulped to steady my voice, "she was turned to crystal by Yunalesca... just like... Claire's... her... sister..." I hiccuped a few times as I tried to stop the tears, "I just want my mother and Claire's sister back!" I shouted as Astaroth rolled his eyes.

"Stupid kid... you're crying and you have hopeless goals. Who cares about one person, when you can have the world!?" He shouted as he looked to Claire. "Look at her... in her rushed attempt she couldn't even wrangle up two useful warriors to court me." He said in mock dismay. "Now you all die... I'll keep you around until after I'm done playing with her... I'll enjoy watching your face as her mind goes blank signaling that she's given in." He grinned and dropped Claire and she nearly fell on her head had she not tucked at the last second and landed on her upper back.

I gasped as she grimaced in pain and Astaroth knelt and gripped her legs before pulling them apart.

Instantly, it was as though Claire came to life as she struggled and kicked with all her might but being weakened by his earlier onslaught left her unable to put up much of a fight. "Now kid, I'll show you what women like." He grinned as he ran his hand up to the apex of where her legs met and cupped her roughly.

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed as Astaroth rolled his eyes and glared at me.

"At least she has the dignity to not scream like a girl..." He said referring to Claire who was shedding tears but I knew she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of her screams. "Now keep quiet or I'll crush your neck." He threatened as he looked back to Claire and then grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "I want you to watch me enjoy myself... don't look away or else I'll rip that kid's arms and legs away one at a time... got it?" He asked as Claire stared at him in fear before cutting her eyes to me and then back to Astaroth and nodding.

"No..." I whispered as Astaroth smirked and looked to me.

"See that is how you tame a whore like this one..." He grinned as he grabbed at her shirt and began to rip it away but paused. "Well, what do we have here?" Astaroth asked. I looked from the behemoth to the spot behind him and saw a spiky haired blond no taller than Claire standing with his hands clenched and his head bowed.

"I told you to turn her away." He growled as Astaroth growled and stood. He glanced down to Claire and then sighed in annoyance and turned. Claire immediately tried backing away again to the base of the tree. I wanted to hold her to make her feel safe but I was unable to move... I was useless.

"Twerp you're here again? You entered my Circumference... only Saints without a mistress may enter once I've accepted a challenge for my oath... you understand what that means right, twerp?" Astaroth stared and the blonde merely took a shaky breath and spoke.

"When a Queen's Challenge participant challenges any Saint for the third and final position, a radius is created and none may enter... but other Saints not bonded. I really didn't want it to come to this... but I see that it has." He stated as Astaroth laughed.

"You fool... understand what you're doing?" Astaroth asked full of glee. He began to speak but the blonde cut him off.

"Yes, by entering it means you and I will fight to the death to become her final Saint. I never wanted to intervene... but I can't sit by anymore." He whispered as Astaroth laughed and then looked back to Claire and turned towards her.

"It seems you'll be responsible for yet another life... I'll..." Astaroth began but he didn't have time to finish because he was sliding along the ground face first sixty or so feet from where we were. I stared at the blonde man who frowned in Astaroth's direction before he vanished and I, along with Claire and Noel were lying at the Edge of Astaroth's Circumference.

"Sorry I'm late... too much dilly-dallying on my part." He stated softly as he looked at each of us. "I'm Cloud." He stated after looking at each of us. He looked to me and then back to Astaroth who was just now recovering from the shot he took, "here." He spoke up as he grabbed my arm and we both began to glow green.

In moments I felt completely healed. I stared at him in shock as he stood and turned towards Astaroth. "Th...thank you..." I gasped as he looked over his shoulder and nodded.

"Heal them... I don't know if you have experience attaching limbs... but try." He ordered as I gulped. He had healed me almost instantly... but what was more amazing was his speed... I hadn't seen him strike Astaroth... I hadn't even felt him removing my body from the tree... how had someone done all that without me even seeing his movements...

So this is the guy Zack was talking about... this is the power of what Genesis called the Angels. This man who looked like a normal guy was stronger than Zack, Genesis and Squall... this very man had only fought in a single tournament... and yet he was able to attack Astaroth and knock him down... and he doesn't even look tired.

"It seems they're here to watch..." Cloud whispered as the sky seemed to open above us and several beams of light fell from the heavens but stopped twenty or so feet in the air, "Hope hell them now." Cloud growled as I nodded and began working on Claire first.

* * *

Cloud PV

I knew it would come to this if I challenged Astaroth... the goddesses would come... and my existence would be known, a beginning to my own end.

"You little twerp... you're interesting!" Astaroth laughed as the area limit I knew the locals called Astaroth's Circumference began to glow. The invisible barrier keeping non-combatants out exploded into the sky and countless spires slammed into the ground outlining the circumference and providing a more powerful barrier keeping the five of us inside. "Seems like the heavenly women are gonna grant me a wish." He chuckled as the chain keeping him stuck to the tree began melting away.

"Oh no!" I turned at the voice of the boy Hope as he healed Claire. He had stopped to stare in fear as Astaroth was freed.

"Focus on what you're doing, I will handle this." I snap as he goes back to Claire who was conscious the entire time, but she's said nothing. I had warned her... I told her what would happen, but she rushed ahead. I only came because Yuffie was right, without trying nothing changes and if I just let another person suffer due to Astaroth, I'm no better than him.

I turn back to Astaroth and sigh before walking towards him. "This fight, as you can see is important to them... they're here because you and I are two very old Saints and thus our powers have grown in time... The goddesses are here to decrease the damage we cause." I explain calmly as Astaroth shakes his head and then points towards Claire.

"She's important to you isn't she?" He asked as I frowned. I looked to each pillar of light and finally several began taking shape. I noticed each of the women, and frown that the few I spotted aren't the one's I am looking for. I refocus on Astaroth who looks to the goddesses and his ax appears in his hands. "I asked a question twerp." He spat as I scowled, if she was important to me why would I have let her face you. I wanted to yell that at him, but it would only make me look foolish.

"I have no time for games. This is a finite battle between you and I... only one of us will walk away... and it will be me." I called out. Astaroth rolled his head around his shoulders and then slammed the base of the massive ax into the ground and spoke.

"I am Astaroth, victor of the ninth Queen's Challenge.. won at age twenty-three!" He announced, "I have won ninety-seven total times." He announces as I roll my eyes.

"You didn't win anything... you fought on the winning team... doesn't mean you were useful." I shot back as he scowled. I stepped forward and lifted my hand as my Fusion Sword appeared and I grabbed it from the sky and then slammed it into the ground. "I am Cloud Strife, I participated in the third Queen's Challenge... where victor Tifa Lockhart ascended to her place as a goddess." I stated as the crowd behind me began mumbling. I then spotted the person I was hoping to see in the pillars... Tifa, herself. I frowned and continued, "I was her sacrifice that allowed her to have that godhood... with the sacrifices of two old gods, I was reborn and have hidden here on the planet since then..." I explained as the crowd began murmuring again but stopped instantly as Tifa descended from the sky and landed on the ground.

"_**Cloud, it is good to see you."**_Her words didn't fill me with joy only bitter hatred.

"Are you going to signal the start of this or not?" I snapped as her face showed no emotion... just as it had five thousand years ago. She merely looked to Astaroth and then to me before raising her right hand.

_**"Two Angels fighting for a Queen's last Saint... the heavens will not place judgement, thus your lives are mortal and will remain so until one is stricken down... begin."** _

I pulled my sword from the ground and Astaroth lifted his axe and nodded to me.

"To finally face someone of worth... one who is older than myself... one of the original three groups of victors! This is an honor!" He laughed as I scowled.

"I told you not to challenge her and I come here to find you moments from... from..." I can't even form the words because he is disgusting... he is the evil that represents the Queen's Challenge. I have basically condemned myself by choosing to fight, but I will destroy Jenova's pet... I will rid the world of him.

"Awe... mad because I got to rub her down first?" He asked as I attacked and slammed my sword against his axe handle as he had brought it up to block in time. "Much faster than they were... but you'll have to do better!" He shouted as he vanished and I rolled my eyes before dodging several swings from his two-handed battle-axe.

"Useless." I tell him as I block a strike and push him back, "didn't expect a twerp to over power you?" I asked tauntingly as he braced his legs against the ground to stop his backward momentum.

"You supposed to be good... I'm actually expecting much more from you... I know you're holding back just as you know I am." He explained and I nodded.

"Of course... I may despise you as a living cretin, but I do respect your fighting skill... only a novice would..." I paused as I looked to Claire who was now healed but her pride was still greatly damaged. I turned back just in time to for Astaroth's fist to slam into my face and rocket me into the spires encompassing us inside the area.

I fell to the ground and shook off the pain and moved just as his battle-axe slammed into the ground where I had been. I jumped to my feet right as he ripped the bladed part towards me ripping the ground and showering me with debris as I dodged the blade and flipped back twenty or so feet. "Trying to get serious?" I asked as I pressed forward and swung down but instantly changed my direction of attack and moved behind him just as he was bringing his battle-axe up to block. I managed to deliver a minor cut to his unguarded back before he rushed away from the reach of my near six-foot blade.

I pressed forward as he tried to recover and used my speed to collide with him and ram him into one of the spires before jumping back and twirling my Fusion Swords several times before throwing a large crescent-shaped beam at him. I watched his eyes widen for a moment before he jumped into the air and I followed.

"You're out of your element up here!" I called to him before I rushed him again and swung vertically to knock him higher into the sky. He blocked and completed my goal as he was thrown higher from my attack. I regained my control and basically pushed off of the air beneath my feet and attacked again.

"You can fly?!" He shouted in shock as I said nothing and struck at him again and again, each strike pushing him higher and higher into the sky. I came at him once more and he anticipated my strike just as I suspected. He swung his battle-axe and I dodged at the last second to move behind him.

"Too slow." I hissed as he gasped and turned his head just as I swung my sword and sent another crescent beam at point-blank rage into his back blasting him down into the ground below.

I watched as he hit and the ground exploded below me with dirt and debris. I floated back down to the ground and flipped once to land on my feet just as he was getting out of the crater he had made.

The crowd was in shock and when I walked over to Claire at seeing Hope now Healing Noel, she too seemed in shock.

"Are you okay?" I asked once I had gotten close enough to her that I didn't have to yell. I looked over my shoulder and saw Astaroth still pulling himself from the ground.

Claire stared at me in confusion before closing her eyes and saying nothing.

"When this is over, you and I will have to speak." I spoke calmly as she glared at me and then swung her fist.

I could have stopped her but I allowed her fist to connect and stumbled back a few steps as she kept her gaze hard.

"You... you..." She growled as I knew how much she would hate me... I was handling myself just fine against Astaroth and she had nearly been defiled because I didn't want to help her... now realizing what I could have allowed to happen made me sick... thinking back to all the others who I allowed such a fate to befall... in that moment I hated myself.

I shook my thoughts away and sent her a slight bow. "Claire, I'll forgive that, but after this we will speak." I repeated as she looked to the goddesses who were all watching me intently. I walked back towards Astaroth who stood from the crater completely and dusted himself off.

"That was refreshing." He stated as I nodded.

"I haven't had to face someone capable of taking my strength... I've lived so long not showing it that being able to release myself, does feel relaxing." I comment as he chuckles.

"So are you ready to fight now?" He asked as I nodded.

"Yes, that was a good warm-up." I stated as I turned and walked away a few steps and then lifted a hand. "I will only fight if those three are removed from the inside of this dome. No sense in fighting for the last spot as someone's Saint if we kill them in the after math." I say aloud as Astaroth laughs.

"It is a shame you wish to perish for such an amazing warrior, but I would not wish you to face anyone else." He grinned as I shrugged.

"It would have always been you... sooner or later I would have stopped running from the goddesses and come here to kill you. I'm just glad it's sooner than later." I answer as Astaroth grins and instantly his muscle mass begins to double. "So you're finally showing me everything... it's about time." I say to no one as Astaroth's transformation is nearly complete, he looks to have grown at least two feet taller and almost a foot wide at the midsection.

"Well, I guess we should start the real fight!" He roared as the ground shook and he began glowing with an eerie green aura.

* * *

Noel's PV

I woke up and grabbed my head and gasped as I saw my right hand was still attached. I sat up and stared at Hope who was still knelt beside me I then saw Claire with her back to me.

"Did we win?" I asked at seeing we were all healed. I waited for Hope to speak but he looked over to Claire who never looked back at us. "Claire." I began as she turned to look at me and scowled.

"Quiet." She hissed as I frowned and instantly the ground shook and I looked past Claire's legs and watched as the ground in front of us erupted.

"What is going on?!" I shouted and stood as several crescent blade beams struck the ground. "Is that Zack or Genesis?" I asked, they were the only people I knew who could use blade beams.

"No... it's that guy... spike blonde hair... Cloud." She stated as I gasped at the sight before my eyes.

Cloud and Astaroth stood opposing each other and preparing to go at each other again. I noticed Cloud was carrying two swords while Astaroth was even bigger than before. The two flinched and instantly vanished as the ground around the area began exploding before something slammed into the ground just in front of us.

I moved to get closer but found that something kept me back.

"It's an invisible force field you can't get in." Hope whispered as I looked to him and then Claire.

"Astaroth, didn't..." I paused as she still hadn't acknowledged me, "he... didn't... you... know... rape you did he?" I asked as she snapped her head in my direction and slowly closed her eyes before shaking her head.

"He came." She stated calmly. I looked to see what had landed and sure enough, Cloud stepped out of a crater dusting his shoulders and walking towards us. He turned instantly and then readied his blades just as Astaroth flew from the rising smoke and slammed his battle-axe against Cloud's crossed blades.

"You are really annoying me." Astaroth roared as Cloud huffed and managed to throw the massive man backwards. He looked at the three of us over his shoulder and nodded once before rushing ahead.

"They're unreal..." Hope whispered as Claire and myself looked at him. "How can anyone expect to win when there are people like that out there... Astaroth wiped the floor with us and when he and Cloud started fighting they fought harder than when he was fighting us... now they're invisible... if we stepped out there we'd be destroyed in seconds... and never see it coming." Hope shook his head but Claire gripped his shoulder to still him.

"Enough." Claire stated calmly as I shook my head as the fight before us seemed too intense to be real.

"I can't tell what's happening..." I whispered as Claire shot me a look but said nothing for a moment before she nodded.

"Me neither, I can't keep up... I don't know how long this will take... if Astaroth wins he'll kill us." Claire stated calmly. I couldn't believe her acceptance of this event... she accepted death?!

"So we will just give up?!" I asked as Claire frowned.

"Can you see either of them?" She asked as I shook my head. "Then how can you fight against them? Astaroth was toying with us... and I foolishly went into a battle against someone I knew nothing about." Claire growled as she clinched her fists.

**_"Cloud has no other choice but to become__ your Saint... you may order him to finish this fight quickly... as of now... he's merely using Astaroth to test his__ abilities."_ **I looked at the goddess who had dark hair and near red eyes as she stared at the battle field and her pupils were darting back and forth easily.

"What?" I began and instantly another body hit the ground and then Cloud landed within hearing distance. Claire looked at the goddess and narrowed her eyes before she called out to Cloud.

"HEY!" Claire shouted as Cloud looked over to us and Claire paused a moment. She looked at Cloud and frowned, "I accept you Cloud Strife as my Saint, hurry and finish this... like you said earlier... we need to talk." Claire practically ordered as Cloud stared at her and then the goddess behind us.

He merely nodded once and that was when Astaroth appeared behind him instantly and swung his axe down.

"NOOOO!" I shouted in fear as the dust cleared and revealed that Astaroth had missed.

"I'm fine." Cloud stated as he reappeared before us on the other side of the force field. He stared at the goddess and scowled. "I want you to get away from them, leave us be." Cloud hissed as the goddess merely floated back into the sky away from us. "I'll finish this not because you ordered me to, but because we do need to speak." Cloud directed his words to Claire and turned away just as Astaroth attacked again.

He deflected the battle-axe and flung the massive man backwards with ease. I couldn't believe that the same guy who ranted about the uselessness of the Queen's Challenge was most likely the strongest warrior I may ever see. He would destroy me with ease and yet I called him a coward... for years I joked around with him treated him as though he was just another Saint like me. He could be the strongest of us all.

* * *

Claire PV

My disgrace and shame were too much for me to take. Watching now as the same guy who sat casually beside me last night and pleaded that I stay away was fighting on a level my eyes couldn't keep track with. The power, speed and fury of Astaroth's attacks were beyond what I could handle no... any of us could handle.

I had led Hope and Noel to their deaths and we were going to die. Then he shows up and decides to fight to be my Saint... I want to hate him and part of me does, hence the reason I punched him... but I'm mostly embarrassed that I rushed in and put Noel and Hope in danger.

I shook my thoughts clear as Cloud and Astaroth allowed the dust to settle before both regarded one another.

"I heard her tell you to finish me off!? How interesting that she gets that attitude back now that she is momentarily safe from me." Astaroth called to Cloud. I did my best not to shake because I had to appear strong and indifferent, I had to be... I couldn't let him know how terrified I had been, how hopeless I had felt.

Cloud glanced in my direction and I scowled back at him. "What are you waiting for!?" I shouted, surprising myself at the outburst. Cloud, however, nodded to me and then brought his two swords together and they fused back into a large great sword... one larger than himself.

"This is the end Astaroth." Cloud called as he stood with his sword gripped in both hands, with the point aimed at Astaroth.

"Oh so you've got more tricks up your sleeve?" He asked as Cloud huffed as he closed his bright blue eyes.

"No, but I would hope you do." Cloud shouted as he began to glow with a blue aura and soon tendrils of electricity began sparking around his form. I watched in awe as his body slowly rose a foot or so off the ground and he remained floating in place with his eyes still closed.

"Gonna fight with your eyes closed... don't insult me!" Astaroth roared as Cloud's eyes snapped open.

"I won't." Cloud called back as he flew forward attempting to skewer Astaroth.

The behemoth dodged, but Cloud turned instantly and blasted at him again gaining just as much speed almost instantly. Astaroth gasped and blocked Cloud's sword but was pushed back from the force of the attack. I was just amazed I saw this happening. Cloud vanished and again Astaroth turned and blocked the same attack. Once again Cloud vanished and Astaroth yet again blocked the sword.

Soon Cloud began vanishing faster as Astaroth had to spin quicker and quicker to block attacks. It was obvious that Astaroth was wearing down, but no one could see Cloud to see his condition. Eventually I saw blood falling from Astaroth's massive body. He was still spinning to deflect attacks because we could here the near thousand pings and clanks from metal hitting metal.

Suddenly Cloud appeared with his back to me and his sword raised above his head as he began to spin it in a circle. "You're finished." Cloud shouted as Astaroth roared and came running at him, but Cloud's sword seemed to glow with the same blue aura and electricity engulfing him. The blonde stopped spinning his sword and with two hands swung down in Astaroth's direction and all I could see was light from around his form. Soon, all I could see was light and hear the sound of destruction ahead.

Moments passed as the invisible barrier turned gold and then shattered before our eyes.

_**"It is done, Cloud Strife has earned the honor of becoming Claire Farron's**_** Saint."** The same goddess who has spoken to us earlier again spoke up as she looked to me and then lifted her hand causing the smoke to vanish revealing Cloud standing at the start of what was a massive smoldering crater.

"He killed Astaroth..." I heard a villager gasp in shock. I looked everywhere for any sign of the behemoth but there was nothing.

"He's gone..." I heard Fang say as I turned to see her staring at Cloud with a tight frown on her face. She was looking back to the goddess who had spoken and when the goddess regarded Fang she merely nodded.

Instantly the other goddesses in attendance began vanishing. Soon, this goddess was the only one left. She ignored Fang's death glare and looked to me and then towards Cloud.

"Leave and never come back here Tifa," I heard Cloud shout just as he turned to face us.

_**" I will see **_**you again Cloud... we have much to discuss..." **She stated before vanishing herself.

Cloud looked to me and then to Hope and finally to Noel. He took a step forward and I drew my sword and waited.

"What are you doing?" He asked as I forced my hand to get a grip but it was clear that the sword in my hand was shaking despite the scowl I wore. Cloud frowned and then stabbed the massive six-foot sword into the ground and slowly walked towards me until the tip of my sword pressed against his chest.

"I do not wish to fight you, as far as I'm concerned, you have no choice in this matter." Cloud retorted as I turned my head and looked to Hope and then Noel.. "I never wanted to come here, but I am now. You wanted power and I can provide that." He explained as I frowned.

"What are you saying?" I demanded as he looked down.

"I have basically forced myself into becoming your Saint. It's apart of the rules, just ask her." He said bitterly as I looked to who Cloud meant and recognized the remaining goddess was in fact Tifa the Goddess of Victory, Nobility and Knowledge. The only goddess as widely worshiped as Jenova the goddess of the goddesses. "You can reject me and give Jenova a gift or we can just go on fighting to win." He huffed.

"Why would Jenova care?" I asked knowing that he was leaving something out.

"There was a reason Astaroth's teams always won... Jenova favored him for his brutality and ruthlessness. She was his favorite and I killed him... someone who should not exist... someone given life as a final act of rebellion to her right as ruler of the goddesses. Now, know the burden I will bring to you... by accepting me you will have the strength needed to possibly win the Queen's Challenge, but it is certain that you will have the goddess of the goddesses as an enemy for as long as you live... I pleaded that you stay away from Astaroth... I tried to ignore the fact he was going to kill you, but I couldn't let you die... I couldn't keep running away and let him do to you what I should have stopped thousands of years ago. So I am giving you the chance to reject me and leave, trust in your friends to save your sister, because I doubt you'll find anyone else near my strength. You've seen what it will take to win, and you three don't have it." He stated as the heaven's opened and another goddess appeared behind Cloud.

She had long silver hair and piercing green eyes, but she was the absolute depiction of beauty. I stared at her as her white dress slowly warped into a battle armor with a shield and a large spear. "Who are you?" I asked as Cloud stood. His sword turned to ashes and instantly reappeared in his hands as he aimed it at the woman.

**_"I am Jenova... your goddess. I am here to erase a mistake. This Saint's life is mine" _**She stated calmly while glaring at Cloud.

I don't know what came over me but I pushed Cloud to the side and stepped slightly in front of him. "You had to have seen what I went through to get my final Saint... you can't just kill him!" I shouted as the woman raised a brow in amusement and closed her eyes before opening them and speaking.

**_"Do you understand that he is my enemy, if you accept him, I will allow you to compete in the Queen's Challenge... you may even save your sister... but I will then kill him and make you suffer for thinking to defy me as you do now. Taking him as your Saint will only condemn you." _ **Jenova stated

I clinched my fists and shook my head furiously. "I was beaten to an inch of life so I could get enough power to save my sister and now that we did things your way by your rules, you want to punish me because of something that occurred thousands of years ago!?" I shouted as Jenova raised a brow but said nothing, "I need to save Serah... that is the only thing that matters!" I shouted, but somehow I just couldn't believe that now... no not with the Goddess of goddesses standing before me demanding I give up this man who saved my life when she sat in her throne somewhere and watched me nearly die.

_**"Very well, then I will make an exception for you because his power is exceptional. I will give you sister life and you may claim her and her alone. Then you shall return to your small village and live there for all of you days. See, behold me benevolence despite not owing you anything." ** _She stated calmly as I felt my knees buckle.

I could save Serah... without having to fight through an entire tournament! I could have her safe in my arms again! Such news was amazing, but it didn't bring me the joy that I thought it would.

I would have to trade a life for a life. I would have to let Cloud go with her to die. I would be the one to kill the man who saved my life after my own stupid decision and rushed planning nearly led Hope, Noel and myself to death. I would get to have my family back while trading away a stranger... one who knew this could happen if he intervened... thus he had already placed his life in my hands the moment he choose to save mine.

I then realized she said only Serah would be able to come home... that meant Snow wouldn't. It made me think about the conversation Cloud and I had last night. I would save Serah, but she loves Snow... I knew there was no way she could ever be happy if she couldn't be with that idiot... but that idiot made her happy... to accept now meant I would have to betray someone who saved my life and then forever have Serah unhappy because if she knew of this choice she would never forgive me.

I looked to Hope who nodded despite the tears in his eyes. He was with me so that he could save his mother... if I accepted he wouldn't get the chance to save her.

"Claire... just take it." Hope whispered as Cloud and Noel cut their eyes at him. I could tell neither agreed with him. Hope met their gazes and then spoke up, "We're Saints, we're supposed to help you reach your goals... If I were in your place Cloud I'd go, because it would get Claire her sister back... and that's what she's always wanted." Hope whispered softly as he looked from Cloud's face to the ground. "You don't owe us anything Claire... just take your sister and be happy." Hope whispered.

I had only told him a little about Serah, so he didn't know about Snow and the fact they were in love... he didn't know that. All he knew at the moment was my sister was being offered to me for the life of a man who as he said it himself, shouldn't exist.

"_**This Saint at least understands that he along with the rest of them are nothing but servants in my tournament. They are tools to aid each aspiring Queen reach her goals and now yours waits before you, girl. What is your decision Claire Farron?" **_She asked as I looked to Cloud who nodded.

"Claire... whatever you choose I won't hold it against you." He stated as though he knew I would choose Serah... which despite how much she'd hate me... seemed like my best course of action.

"NO! Astaroth and Cloud fought a fair duel! You can't just swoop in and change the rules! You can't pick when and where to do that!?" I turned and spotted Yuffie shouting from the crowd as she pushed her way towards us.

**_"You would dare speak in such a way to me?" _**Jenova hissed as Yuffie trembled but looked to me.

"No don't take her deal! I know it's the easier route but damn it, how could you live with yourself if you are responsible for the death of the person who saved your life!? How could you ever look at your family or friends knowing you sold someone else so you could get what you want! You're not like that Claire, I know it!" She shouted as tears fell from her eyes and at that moment I saw my little sister in this girl.

She was right... if I accepted, I could never live with myself. I don't know why but I finally felt like myself again. Being terrorized by Astaroth with the threat of being defiled while so many watched and refused to help had fried my brain and judgement.

Now, I finally began thinking about what I believed, what I had told Cloud last night... "if I don't try... how can I live with myself." I said aloud as Yuffie smiled. I looked to Cloud then Hope and nodded once. "I can not accept your offer. Cloud is my Saint and I won't give him to you." I respond as Jenova stares at me for a moment and I realize Cloud is doing so as well.

**_"Then you have made an enemy in the Goddess of goddesses... be warned all of you mortals... any who aid them, shelter them... will be conferred their curse and will suffer my wrath at the conclusion of the Queen's Challenge." _ **Jenova decreed as she vanished into the air and the sky returned to normal.

* * *

So what do you think? I hate the Rape references myself but I wanted everyone to hate Astaroth a great deal... Again I don't condone anyone forcing themselves on women! Also the Claire/Cloud dynamic will get more focus next chapter!

Also thanks to all the reviewers your support helps keep me writing... shows I have readers that I have a responsibility to! Anyhow whether you guys review or not won't hurt my feelings, I want to tell a story and I plan on doing it one way or another... BUT seriously, I want to thank my reviewers because you took time out of your day to not only read my work but comment. So a huge thanks to you and I hope to keep updating everyday or at least every other day

Okay what did you guys and gals think? Should I start heading towards the M rating or am I still pretty safe?!

ALSO I WAS AWAY FOR THE WEEKEND SO NO UPDATES, SUX I KNOW! I am back to writing as of Memorial Day 2013... or Today as you all are aware...

THANKS AGAIN!


	6. Chapter 6 - A Queen and her Saint

_**Oh I read a review concerning Yunalesca and Lenne from Tali and yes I understand Lenne and Shuyin were the correct couple, but in this story the Saints are immortal unless they are killed, Queens are only immortal as long as they are queens... so a few women that I'm not going to cover as often are dead i.e. Aeris, Lenne, and with Squall in the story because I won't go into detail Rinoa died already... so sorry for those who thought she'd appear.**_

_**Also will work on grammar as well thanks to those who have read and reviewed!**_

**Thanks for reading and as always I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Claire PV

It was as Jenova had said... no one would help us. When I returned with Cloud, Noel and Hope to the town, the villagers were against allowing me inside, but Cloud merely assured them that they would not stop us thus they stepped aside. It was eerie that just yesterday everyone was crowding around us to see Fang and her Saints but now, even as they walked with us they cowered and stayed at a distance.

"She really has screwed you." Fang stated calmly as we reached the inn but Cloud shook his head.

"I'm not going to force them to take us in..." He stated as I silently agreed and sighed a small sigh of relief. I don't know why but I feared he'd try to order the villagers around now they knew what he could do, but instead he was as quiet as what I assumed was usual. Noel hadn't spoken to him since we left that massive crater behind either. It was strange seeing as the two traveled together before meeting me.

The entire trip back to town, my mind had been consumed with what was next and now that we were here we had no place to stay. "Listen there is a small village who will take us in, I know for a fact they won't care one way or another about Jenova." Fang stated as I frowned.

"You shouldn't try to help us... I've got enough lives on my conscious as it is." I tell her but she laughs.

"The way I see it, I'm dead if either you, me or Stella don't win... so her threats don't mean much to me... besides if you win the Queen's Challenge she can't outright kill you... she'd never interfere with her own tournament... if she did, it would be admitting you got the best of her. And no goddess will ever accept that." Fang explained and she did make since, but Jenova wasn't a god that I worshiped... in fact even when I was little and my mother and sister both said their prayers, I refrained because I thought the idea of begging some all powerful entity for help was foolish. They should know our suffering if they are all powerful and it takes us begging to them to get anything done? No thanks.

"We will get there in about a little over a day's time walking... but first you need to bond with your new toy." Fang winked at me and then smirked at Cloud who rolled his eyes.

"She's right let's get this over with." He stated calmly as I retrieved my knife from Hope and cut into my left palm. I held my hand up to him and he raised a brow before looking at Zack.

"What is she doing?" He asked as I frowned and looked at Fang and realized both she and Zack were trying not to laugh.

"What?!" I demanded of the two as Cloud lowered my hand and grabbed the knife from my right. "What are..." I trailed off as he cut his left palm open and frowned at the two behind us.

"As long as your blood can get into my body, the bond will work... I bet Zack and Fang told you to have Noel and Hope lick at a wound. Understand that the more intimately we intake your blood the more... aroused you feel during the bond. We become linked due to the chaos a fal'Cie has unlocked within you." He explained as he looked at our bloodied hands. I narrowed my eyes and glared at the two as Noel groaned and slapped his forehead.

"Did you know about this?" I demanded as Noel shook his head.

"No, Zack always said that by kissing the wound it would make us both stronger." Noel defended as Cloud sighed bring my attention back to him.

"That was a lie, Zack was just messing with you." Cloud corrected as he took a deep breath. "Since no one has decided to inform you, I will. Claire, the stronger your Saint the more euphoric you'll feel... you most likely will pass out for a while... don't worry you will be fine." He stated as he gripped my left hand with his own and I didn't feel any strange sensations but my body immediately tightened and I fell into Cloud who caught me. "I'll get you to the village don't worry." He said as I began drifting away.

* * *

It felt like I was floating and strangely when I tried opening my eyes I saw only darkness. I tried to speak but nothing would come out, I would have thought I'd panic but I felt at ease. It was as though my body was enveloped in the perfect fabric keeping me warm and safe. I could move only my head and when I did I brushed against something and it felt amazing to constantly rub my nose against the warm velvet-like mass.

I felt at peace and strangely I could here a soft thumping that was rhythmic, steady... and... strong. I loved the sound as my mind began to drift into thoughts of what I had witnessed and those now accompanying me.

Fang was a wild flirtatious woman but she would turn the act on and off instantly. One moment she could be the most annoying of companions and the next, she was fiercely loyal and caring. I thought back to our trip to Edge and how she was so adamant that I stay away from Astaroth but then she would tease me about how Hope and Noel seemed interested in being dominated and controlled by me. During our trip I learned a great deal about the woman hailing from Oerba. She had a young sibling as well, born from a different mother but she loved her just as much as I loved Serah because she joined the Queen's Challenge to change the world for her sister, Vanille. Fang had traveled two years before the start of the tournament looking for Saints so she could get a head start for the tournament... that is how she met Zack. She explained how he was merely training to himself when she appeared and demanded he train her as well. When Fang told him her goal he accepted and helped her recruit both Genesis and Squall, two very powerful and elder Saints themselves.

Hope was a enigma... I knew he harbored some sort of emotional attachment to me, but I wasn't looking for a lover and despite the fact he's immortal, he's still got the appearance of a much younger boy. That alone was enough to think about... imagining myself having anything more with him... or anyone for that matter gave me a headache.

Noel was also someone I had no knowledge of. He was pretty skilled with his strange dual swords but outside of that, I knew nothing about him.

The most mind shattering experience I had to deal with was of course our confrontation against Astaroth... or more like his complete thrashing of us... I nearly had Noel and Hope killed... and I was nearly violated in front of the same villagers that now refused to help us... just the thought makes me sick. They would watch me be raped and killed but they wouldn't give us food or a place to sleep. I understood why so many of the queens became the way they had. It's because of the people that we can't move forward.

I wanted to continue stewing in my thoughts but the warmth seemed to envelop me tighter and I forgot my anger as I snuggled closer and moved my head until I was touching the warm velvet surface again. I felt a wonderful sensation running through my hair that began moments later as I sighed and returned my thoughts to the battle I had witnessed earlier.

Cloud and Astaroth were so powerful... they fought and had it not been for the spires the goddesses had erected around them, I'm sure the damage those two could cause would be enormous. But what made him come back to help us? Why? He was Jenova's target she wanted to kill him and by saving me he put his own life at risk... he obviously didn't want to fight but somehow he changed his mind just in time... he even apologized for not coming sooner. What possessed him to give himself up? Whatever the end result of this Queen's Challenge he would face Jenova and she would do her best to kill him... I knew I was now in the same boat but I had a reason to see my actions to the end. I had to free Serah and Snow... if I died then at least she could have her happy ending. But what did Cloud have to motivate him to give up? Had he given up?

What was the point?

"Claire..." I heard my name as I searched for the warmth as it had left me once again.

"Claire... wake... up." Another voice whispered

"Get up sleeping beauty." A female voice I recognize taunted me.

Soon my eyes opened and I took a deep breath just as Cloud, Fang and Hope appeared in my vision. I sat up on a bed and frowned.

"Where are we?" I asked and looked around the small hut.

"We've made it to the village... two days ago... you've been out since handsome here took your hand." Fang grinned as Cloud shook his head.

"Are you okay now?" I nodded as he stood and then pulled me to my feet. "I need you to come with me, now." Cloud pulled me from the hut and then called forth his sword and then stabbed it into the ground. "Lift it." He ordered as I raised a brow.

"Why?" I asked and he frowned for a moment but finally spoke up.

"I need to see if you've adapted to the bond... you should be much stronger and faster... I want to test out your ability." He explained and I knew that wasn't what he had wanted to say, but I ignored it as Hope and Noel approached. He leaned close to me and continued, "alone." He added in a clipped tone.

"Fine." I agreed and as the two approached us I stopped them. "Cloud and I are going to go test my abilities... he seems to think its needed." I stated calmly.

"I want to come with you too, we're your saints... why can't we come?" Hope demanded as Cloud sighed.

"You would get in our way... I will be hard on her and I don't want you two interfering." He stated as I Hope and Noel looked to disagree.

"Angeal... I mean Cloud... shouldn't we be there to train too?" He asked as Cloud shook his head.

"Normally I would be polite and tell you not to take what I'm going to say personally, but this is the Queen's Challenge which you both signed up for. The reason Claire and I need to be alone is that you two will not be of much help from here on out... when she enters a blood contact with each of us, she alone gets our abilities... to a point. If she is close to my strength, your presence wouldn't be of much use... other than to get in the way." Cloud explained as he pointed to his sword still stabbed in the ground. "Noel try and lift it." He ordered as Noel stepped forward after a moment of staring coldly at Cloud and tugged at the blade and frowned. "If either of you can lift the sword then you may come." Cloud stated as Noel began struggling again.

"I can lift Zack's Buster Sword..." He stated as he grunted and pulled at the sword and it never moved.

"As you become stronger as a Saint your weapon's weight increases... the only reason I can guess this happens is that the heavier weight of the weapon gives us an advantage during weapon deadlocks. Not only is a weaker warrior burdened by our strength but the weight of the sword. The weight also means the weapon is much denser..." Cloud explained as he walked around the sword as if studying it. "This density ensures that I'm able to deliver and deflect powerful attacks. With my increased strength the weight isn't an issue... in reality I don't even notice it." Cloud stated as he looked to me and then nodded towards the sword. "You should be capable of at least lifting my sword," He tells me as Noel growls and continues trying. "To give you some sort of benchmark, Astaroth could pick my sword up, but he could not swing it above his head. If you manage to lift it and swing it with some ease, then strength wise... you have become stronger than him."

We all remained silent in shock as Cloud concluded and looked to me and then to Noel who was still trying to lift the sword. I could be stronger than Astaroth... the thought was insane... I didn't feel any different though... I grabbed Noel's shoulder and moved him aside. "How can you tell how strong Astaroth is?" I asked as he frowned.

"You'll see." Cloud answered as I rolled my eyes and grabbed the hilt with both of my hands and pulled the blade from the ground shocking myself and Noel. "What's wrong?" Cloud asked but I merely released my left hand and easily lifted the sword with my right. I freed the sword and aimed it at Cloud with a smirk as he seemed shocked himself. "Is it heavy?" He asked as I smirked.

"Not really, I feel a bit of weight... but if I needed to, I could deflect a blow."

"Okay, now give me my sword, and draw yours." He stated calmly as I flipped his sword back to him and he caught it and nodded. "Not bad." I grinned. "It's safe to say you could overpower Astaroth." He stated.

"Well how can you tell?"

"During one of our exchanges he tried to attack me with my own sword after I had thrown it at him... I think it was when we were fighting at full... well he was fighting at full power. For a moment he tried to lift my sword after throwing his own at me, I managed to catch his with no problem and attacked just as he was tying to lift mine. So you all know some of my capabilities, I will explain my strength. You all understand how strong Astaroth was in comparison to you?" He asked as we nodded, "Well my strength compared to Astaroth is pretty much the same. The difference in my ability compared to Astaroth would yield the same result if he and two others at his strength fought me. It would end poorly, just like the three of you fighting him." I wanted to explode at him for the audacity of his words but I had been the fool who had rushed in.

It was my fault that Noel and Hope nearly died. I was in no position to refute what he was saying because I had attacked a much more powerful adversary and the truth was that Cloud saved our lives at his own expense. I owed him and there was nothing I could do to pay him back. I may have refused to give him to Jenova, but he wouldn't be able to hide anymore.

"You gotta be kidding." Noel spoke first as I stared at Cloud and frowned. "Outside of how insulting of what you just said, there's no way you could be that strong... even stories of past Queens talk of how important Astaroth was to them winning the tournament. He was one of the oldest... I mean you're the oldest Saint we know of now, but he was the oldest I knew of and you're saying that he was nothing to you... what you're saying its too crazy you'd have to have the power of a goddess..." Noel whispered as he looked at Cloud and then the ground, "You kidding us right? What you're saying has to be a joke."

"I'm not... I hid a lot of my power because I'm sure Jenova doesn't know how strong I am... and when this is over she will try to kill me... I am hoping to catch her off guard and kill her." Cloud whispered quietly. "So I made sure that I used only enough power to beat Astaroth." He explained, "Claire, you and I need to speak alone... like I had mentioned earlier." He seemed to snap as Noel and Hope shared a look and then turned their eyes to me.

"Hope, you and Noel go find Fang and let them know Cloud and I are going away from the village to train... I hate to do this, but that isn't a request its an order." I tell them as Hope doesn't argue but does as I asked.

"Thank you." Cloud stated after a moment as I nodded.

"You wanted to talk, I could tell." I told him tiredly as he nodded. I bet he was going to go on about how I shouldn't have faced Astaroth and everything else

"I want to see if you can keep up... come on." He motioned for me to follow him. I frowned and wondered why he wasn't going to rub in the fact I had messed up.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he pointed to a mountain peak in the distance. "You're kidding right?" I asked as he shook his head.

"I want you to run as fast as you can and jump." He explained as I raised a brow at him, "You're stronger than Astaroth like I had said, so trust me now... so get going." He stated as I nodded and took off running as fast as I felt I could and had to slow down as I realized I had traveled much, much farther than I had meant to. I turned and Cloud was right behind me. "See... told you. I guess this distance is good enough." He sighed unimpressed, while I was amazed.

"How..." I whispered in shock as he grabbed my left hand and opened my fingers and placed his hand in mine.

"We're bonded, some of my power is yours... and so is my speed. I know that by training you, we can refine your speed and strength. Understand this..." Cloud whispered before drawing his sword and turning to face me, "I have no doubt we will face Yunalesca, but trust me when I say this, that each of her Saints are strong... I don't doubt we will be the one's to challenge her, but Noel and Hope will be a liability. Yunalesca is different in the fact that she somehow spiritually bonded with each of her Saints... I don't know how it was possible, but she did. A spiritual bond is far stronger than a blood bond. The most important aspect of a spiritual bond is that both the Saint's and the participant's powers are increased near double what they were before. Yunalesca would most likely over power Fang, Zack, Genesis and Squall by herself... you and I have to be ready to face her and her Saints alone... Hope and Noel aren't that strong. I wanted Noel to live a few centuries before I tried to train him, but he rushed ahead and joined you." He sighed and swung his weapon a few times to test it out. "I want to thank you again... and apologize." He looked to me as I nodded.

"I can't fathom what you have to apologize or thank me for." I told him as he looked down and sighed.

"I let you go face Astaroth. I'm sorry for that." He whispered, "I'm sorry for getting there so late, I'm sorry that you have inherited Jenova's hatred and I'm sorry that you couldn't get Serah back... that is what I want to thank you for..." He stated as I rolled my eyes.

"You know I wouldn't have been able to do it... sure I thought about it, but when we talked that night in the tavern... you basically convinced me before she ever offered." I grinned while looking around. "You were right about being selfish... well people being selfish. I couldn't just save Serah and not Snow... I couldn't trade your life when you didn't have to help me. In truth, I was more ashamed of myself than anything after you appeared. I punched you because I was embarrassed, hurt, angry... and even scared." I admitted as Cloud placed a hand on my shoulder and I felt my body and mind relax despite the impending thoughts I was about to recall. "Yes, being violated would have been terrifying, but knowing that Noel and Hope would die because I rushed into a situation unprepared... that is what disappoints me the most. I always tell Serah to be prepared and stay ready and there I was running into the den of a demon headstrong and foolish. He demoralized me first with his brute power and then with his words... ever so tauntingly telling me that my place in the world was beneath his feet... that I would never save Serah if I couldn't get him to use his weapon... and I never could. When you two began fighting it showed me how foolish I was and that he was truly just toying with us." I stated as I wiped at my eyes.

"Claire..." Cloud whispered as I held him at bay. I never cried... I was strong. Even when my parents' died I didn't shed a tear... I sucked it up and became strong for Serah... these tears weren't tears of sadness, but of frustration. I had failed my sister and without Cloud's help I would be dead.

"I could never betray you by taking such a deal." I tell him as I wipe the last of the tears away. "You saved me and I'm not a person that likes help but I needed it... I needed it badly against him. But by helping me you put yourself in danger... Jenova wants to kill you! And yet, you saved my foolish life and put your own in danger. For that I am disappointed in myself" I stated as the tears of frustration returned. "Why?!" I demanded as Cloud looked at himself in the reflection of his blade.

"I guess it was when we spoke that night... and some of Yuffie's urging, but mostly when we spoke that night. You truly wanted just to save your sister, I could see it in your eyes... you were honest where many have some huge plan of changing the world... you stayed true to your goal... even if it was simple and selfish, it wasn't a goal that could harm anyone else, I think. Then you told me that if you had to become a monster to make her happy you would. I felt that you actually understood how horrible the Queen's Challenge is and so I wanted you to get away from Edge and forget about Astaroth. I warned you, but I should have known you'd be too thickheaded to actually listen." I scoffed at the insult but said nothing because he was just speaking the truth. "I had even went to see him just after we spoke. I told him to turn you away, I promised him that I would find a way to repay him if he did and he actually agreed. I thought you'd be safe. So when Yuffie came to me and said you were about to be killed I wanted to shut out my thoughts but she made me realize that even if all the other Queen's have turned power hungry, I still should have hope that maybe the next one wouldn't. You're that hope Claire, despite how furious I am with you for fighting him... for some reason you're different than all the others that I've seen and met in five thousand years. And when you didn't trade my life for your sister's even after being warned you'd make an enemy of Jenova, the Goddess of the goddesses, you still chose to keep me as your Saint... so even though I would have rather not got involved, I'm going to do whatever I can to help you save Serah." He explained as I shook my head.

"You believe I'm the hope of the world?" I asked trying to lighten the mood as he nodded and I laughed, "Yeah, wait till Serah hears that." I say and look away. "Your friend Jenova said she would kill me and you... so I doubt I'll have a chance at being the Queen." I grinned grimly but Cloud shook his head.

"I will do whatever it takes to protect you three... and you especially, because you may need it the most. You have this desire to rush in like an idiot. In this tournament you can't rush in head first, you'll be killed and get those two killed... that lesson, is probably going to never be forgotten." He stated calmly as I nodded. "The world needs people like you Claire, even if you don't believe me now, in time you will... trust me." Cloud stated calmly.

"Thanks." I tell him as he shakes his head and smiles. I wanted to say more but for some reason I couldn't. He deserved much more than to be used as a tool to help me get my sister back. He had just swore to making my goal a reality and he expected nothing in return. "Cloud," I began unsure of what I was going to say. I thought back to the fact Jenova had already condemned me and promised to kill Cloud immediately after the tournament ended regardless of the outcome. If I saved Serah she would have Snow and eventually they'd marry and where would that leave me? I stared at Cloud who waited patiently as I gathered my thoughts.

I came to the only decision that seemed fair. I wouldn't treat Cloud, Hope and Noel as tools. I would save Serah, Snow and his pals. I would reunite Hope with his mother, I would make sure Noel got what he wanted as well... knowing him it was recognition. I smirked and extended a hand to Cloud as he looked at me and then to my hand. "I've decided I have a few goals now." I state as he looked at me and then my hand before shaking it. "I will save Serah and Snow, and reunite Hope with his mother." I grin as Cloud chuckled and nodded. "My last goal, is to fight at your side against Jenova, I will not abandon you." I tell him as he tried to speak but I placed my hand on his mouth. "I won't treat you guys like tools. I will try my hardest to see you as friends... and I'm not going to let my friends fight alone. Jenova already wants to make me suffer... I would rather go to my grave knowing I fought against her than struggling through life because I was afraid of her power... but this time I want us to be prepared... no more Astaroth incidents." I add as Cloud actually laughed at my cruel joke.

"You are really annoying you know that?" Cloud asked as he recovered from his laughing bout. "But seriously, you understand what will happen to you and possibly even your sister?" I nodded and spoke my consent.

"Of course, you risked your life for mine, I hate owing people and besides, maybe I will save you and we'd be even."

"Claire you understand that means Jenova will try to kill you and possibly even Serah." He repeated as though I didn't understand him the first time.

"Yes, but she promised to make me suffer so who's to say that if we don't stop her, she won't kill Serah to spite me?" I asked as Cloud nodded as he turned to face me and took a fighting stance with his blade aimed in my direction.

"Well I better get started with the training." He stated before rushing to attack.

* * *

Cloud PV

It had been several hours since I had begun training her. I will admit, she was a fast learner, but that didn't take from the fact she was rash in her decision making. It was the one flaw I saw in her technique... every time I corrected her, it was due to a bad decision she had made when attacking, parrying or guarding... everything she did was rushed.

"STOP!" I shouted as she swung her sword at me leaving herself open. I had told this girl not to lead with her right foot when she attacked from the left. She stood from her fighting stance and glared at me.

"I know! I just realized it... damn it!" She hissed as I rolled my eyes. How can she recognize it but still make the mistake?!

"If you know stop wasting time!" I argued as she frowned at me. "You say you want to fight Jenova with me... as of now I would rather fight Jenova by myself." I spat and it was as though she went insane.

The woman rushed me with almost no care for herself. I rolled my eyes and easily knocked her sword away and slammed her into the ground. I stood over the girl and shook my head in dismay. "I think we're done here. Get up." I ordered as she frowned. I extended a hand to her but she swatted it away.

"I'm fine!" She snapped as I scowled.

"We need to discuss you're knowledge of the Queen's Challenge. You need to know the rules..." I told her calmly as possible.

"Fine." She snapped again after standing and dusting herself down.

"You entered after a little over a month had passed correct?" I asked as she nodded. "So you weren't told or shown the demonstration of power different bonding types have. I may be much stronger than Astaroth, but Fang, Zack, Squall and Genesis could have beaten him. They don't even have a spiritual bond tying them to Fang. I know what happened with your sister. Fang told me while you were... out. She also told me that she explained to you that your sister could probably defeat her and those three in a battle. Your sister wasn't a fighter from what I could gather from Fang's point of view, but she had a spiritual bond with Snow her Saint. I know you've heard this before but such bonding can produce two powerful warriors... possibly equal to me as I am now. I guess to add injury to insult, your sister with her spiritual bond to her Saint would have easily disposed of Astaroth..." I stated as she opened her mouth but I continued, "now that's not to say she would defeat me, but it meant she had enough power to be accepted as a challenger by Yunalesca. She used your sister to display her power to those competing." I explained as I saw Claire's eyes widen in rage.

"Then let's train or practice so I can get stronger and..."

"The only way you're facing Yunalesca is if I do all of the fighting... right now my strength has given you nearly the power of someone who is spiritually bonded to another." I explained further. "That doesn't mean I know you are stronger than your sister. I just know we'll have better odds if you are trained effectively."

"So we should train effectively then!" She shouted as I scowled.

"Why are you being such a brat?!" I demanded as she got quiet and looked down.

"I'm not used to being taught how to do anything. I'm used to being in control, okay!?" She admitted and knelt onto the balls of her feet as she punched the ground in frustration. "I'm supposed to be strong, Serah is counting on me and I am not cutting it, I have to save her but I'm terrified of failing. If I do then what is my reason for living?" She asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Then maybe you should just quit... if you're in such a rush to die, I'm sure you'll get us all killed. Seeing as I basically sacrificed myself due to my conscience, I am already dead then." I reminded her as she turned red and looked down.

"I don't want to fail you either okay?! I have so much depending on me that I..."

"It's too much." I interrupted as she looked at me and nodded. "No shit, that's what the Queen's Challenge is about... breaking you down... if you're strong like I thought you were, you'll stop worrying and have patience, but if you can't keep yourself together then Yunalesca has already killed you and your sister." I remind her as she growls.

"How do you do it?" She asked suddenly as I frowned.

"Do what?"

"Go on when you've lost someone... oh wait you didn't lose her did you?" She asked darkly as I wanted nothing more than to grab her head and smash it into the ground.

"Shut your mouth." I hissed as she stood and frowned.

"Why? Are you not going to explain how she became a god if she sacrificed you?" She asked as I scowled.

"I don't owe you an explanation to anything." I hissed in rage and she immediately backed down and clinched her fists before stepping back.

"I'm sorry, okay, I'm just still messed up in the head. I'm a mess, just don't tell any of them that okay... I need to keep this persona or else everyone else will..."

"Panic, I know..." I finish for her as she nods, "as the Queen's Challenge participant there is a lot of stress you have to deal with and then act as though nothing is wrong... you are human after all Claire." I blurted as she nodded to me once. I looked down at my hands and realized I wasn't making anything easier for her either. If we were to win this tournament we had to build trust. I had to really trust her. I had already come from hiding to save her, what was the point in trying to be closed off from her now? I looked up to see her blue-green eyes locked on me and I sighed. I would need to do this one day so today was as good as any.

"As for what transpired between me and Tifa, its simple. Jenova hates humankind... she wants to take the purest thing we have, which is love and use that to destroy us. I won't lie to you and say the spiritual bond is something you learn in time, it's actually loving the Saint truly deep down in your heart and having that love reciprocated just as deeply by the Saint as well. So when a couple comes to Jenova with such a deep and powerful love, she will grant the Queen a chance at becoming a goddess, but one lesser than Jenova herself. Ideally this would allow the individual to do the most good for the world... but the price is that the soul of the Saint she loves must be destroyed in the process. I was Tifa's sacrifice and she was the woman I loved." I explained and despite the hurt I felt for thousands of years just thinking about her, telling Claire was easier... it wasn't painful to relive as it had been in my thoughts.

"So how'd you live through it?" She asked as I shook my head.

"I had thought I said I'd tell you this later?" I responded as she shrugged.

"I'm trying to be a friend and besides do you want me to bring this up around Hope and Noel?" She asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but you are not to tell them a word of this and I want you to analyze each and every attack you make from now on even if you feel it is slow." I bargained and she agreed, "I told you that two old gods gave themselves so my soul wouldn't vanish. It is also another reason I am so much stronger than normal Saints."

"So some of their power is inside you... the old gods?" She asked as I nodded. "What happened when we bonded, would that mean..."

"Yes and No. I am the only one that needs to ingest your blood, but it could be the reason you are much stronger than I thought you should be. So it is possible my blood mixed with yours making you much more stronger, but that's just my guess." I finished as Claire frowned.

"Well how long will it take for me to get strong enough in your opinion?" She asked, "I'm sure there is a time limit on when we must reach Cocoon Castle."

"There is, but the time frame we are in currently is a three month period of Queens getting to know their Saints and training with them. Several major cities such as Pulse, Spira, Valhalla and Eden hold mini-tournaments that prepare and gives participants a chance to scout the opposition. It's assured that Fang will enter along with anyone else that expects to win. Our problem is that we didn't have a lot of time to train like Fang and many others. Plus whichever city Fang enters we don't want to be apart of that tournament. She is the favorite and if they were to face us, it would be apparent that you and I carry the team because of Noel's and Hope's abilities."

"Well I've never heard of these smaller tournaments... are they truly necessary?" She asked, "I don't want to risk their lives needlessly." Claire stated as we walked back to the village.

"I understand but without real life experience we will only go so far. Others have already began fighting with plans and strategies. You have yet to even grasp what Noel is capable of... if you had, I'm betting there would have been a good amount of spell destruction around the area before I arrived." I commented as Claire frowned. "Knowing you're enemy is important but knowing what we, your Saints can and can't do is even more important." I spat as Claire huffed.

"Then tell me what you are capable of." She asked, "I need to know so explain what you can do... and if you know so much about Noel tell me about him as well... Hope was the only one I actually had quality time with so I put him through a series of tests." She explained and then went into detail about how she and Hope first met.

"Well, from what I gathered in watching Noel, he is pretty good with imbuing his weapons with elemental spells. His offensive spell ability is great as well, his swordsmen ship isn't worth cultivating but because Zack, Genesis and Squall uses them he insists on training with his sword. If you observe his dual blade system, you will find it has the ability to shift into a crossbow like weapon. In truth, Noel refuses to use his greatest strengths in hopes of fighting like others, instead of fighting like himself."

"Well what good is it to make your sword crackle with lightning if you can't fight in a normal sword fight?" She asked as I opened my mouth to speak but realized she was right. "And you're right, I did notice his left handed blade was a bit different than normal but he never combined the two to use a crossbow. As for offensive magic, I wouldn't have guess unless I was told as I was now. I bet you that he feels inadequate upon standing beside you, Zack and the others. He's trying to keep up and prove he can fight in a Queen's Challenge and win." Claire tells me and looks ahead. "Seems we're back." I looked at her and she shrugged. "you never said much about yourself." She commented as I nodded.

"Of the Saints which are quite numerous, there is a group who are classified as Angels within the Saint structure. Angels are denoted by being much stronger than the others. Angel Saints as some of the ancient queens have called them are not hulking beasts like Astaroth or Azul. Angels also tend to be among the oldest of Saints, those with at least four thousand years behind them. In addition to this strength what makes Angels different the key aspect are their wings."

"Wings? As in angel wings?" She asks as I nod.

"Angelic wings, normally they are feathered but these wings are either black or white."

"So you have wings?" She asked as I nodded.

"I am one of the first Angel Saints, yes," I admit, "The only time our wings appear is when we fight at our full strength. At full strength, I can fly, float, summon masses from the heavens to rain down upon the enemy. I have increased strength, speed and reaction time. My endurance is also increased meaning I could be skewered through the heart and still live. This is due to increased regeneration as well. My ultimate attack, is what I call the Omnislash, a move I'm only capable of using while I'm in Angel form." I tell her as we get closer to the hut where Hope and Noel are standing outside with Yuffie.

"Omnislash sounds pretty powerful." She stated as I nodded. "Well I'll keep our talk between us unless you would prefer otherwise?" She asked as I shook my head. "Thanks again Cloud."

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Okay another CHAPTER DOWN!**

**Thanks to all the reviewers and I hope you enjoyed the update, more to come soon! Thanks for the input from my reviewers... I am trying to get rid of my mistakes in grammar so it doesn't put anyone off from the story.**

**If anyone wants to be a beta I am open to that or if anyone could recommend one to me that would be awesome! I thank you all so much for your support and hope this update was well received! **


	7. Chapter 7 - What is the Reason?

I'm BACK!

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! Also check out the bottom for my summary of this chapter.

Thanks

* * *

Claire POV

I sat beside Fang as her Saints tried to train Noel and Hope. Cloud sat off alone by himself watching the five Saints, while Yuffie sat silently on a tree branch watching in silence, writing things down every now and then. The group fought fiercely for a moment before Noel was thrown backwards and slammed into the ground at Cloud's feet.

"That was interesting..." Fang whispered as Noel got back to his feet and spared Cloud a glance but he merely rolled his eyes. Noel frowned and returned to where Genesis and Zack awaited him while Squall helped teach Hope basic combat. "Why is he so uptight?" Fang asked as I raised a brow.

"Why shouldn't he be, I'm the reason he'll probably die if we don't kill Jenova." I sighed knowing she meant Cloud.

"Kill Jenova?" Fang asked in shock and shook her head. "The only way that'll happen is if you and Cloud form a spiritual bond... which seeing as he already has done so, may be impossible. Its the same problem I deal with, remember? The extent of my ability, their abilities are stunted because none of them will ever love me." Fang explained as I scoffed.

"Are you seriously telling me to whore myself out?" I asked as Fang shook her head and sighed. "It sounds like it was what you meant."

"Think of how strong he is, Zack told me how strong Cloud could possibly be and I'm betting you know. If you both bonded spiritually, I have no doubt you'd be on goddess level." Fang shook her head and rolled her eyes as Noel was thrown at our feet this time. "You don't give in do you?" She asked him as he stood and dusted himself off.

"Well someone has to do something. I need to train and since he's not going to help," Noel growled looking over to Cloud, "I will have Zack and Genesis as my tutors... if that is okay with you of course." He said to Fang who looked at me and then over to Cloud before Noel rushed back to his training.

"You should really get him to lighten up." Fang chuckled as I stood and approached Cloud who looked unimpressed.

"Cloud... what's wrong?" I demand but he only frowns.

"We're wasting time." He announces casually as I roll my eyes.

"You're not going to train them and they must become stronger so what's the problem?" I ask but he says nothing and looks down.

"I... you're right." He sighs as I smirk.

"Fang says you need to lighten up." I tell him.

"What do you think?" He retorts.

"I think you should work on being friendlier... we're all in this together... Jenova is going to aim for them also." I explain. Cloud nods and then stands at my side.

"Then we should show them what we've been up to for the last few days. Noel and Hope need to see where they need to be."

"How do you think we're to show them that?"

"You and I will challenge Fang, Zack, Genesis and Squall... I think that will show you what I meant when I said we would have to enter a different city tournament." Cloud explained while we walked towards the Saints and Fang.

"Cloud and I want to face you Fang." I cut to the chase as she raises a brow and the others stop immediately. Yuffie can be heard climbing down or falling out of the tree behind us and when I turn she is face first in the ground and stands up instantly as though nothing happened.

"For a girl who says she is trained in martial arts, she sure is clumsy." Cloud added as Yuffie approached us with a gleeful expression on her face.

"So you two queens are gonna fight? I doubt Fang and them could handle you alone Cloud! The way you beat the living snot out of Astaroth I bet you could beat Yunalesca alone!" Yuffie exclaimed as Cloud shook his head.

"I am not going to talk to you." He deadpanned as Yuffie growled and began stomping one foot at a time.

"Why you good for nothing Chocobo!" She shouted as Cloud turned his back to her and closed his eyes, "Oh" Yuffie exclaimed in shock, "giving moi the silent treatment!?" She accused as she jumped onto Cloud's back and he began flailing to get the wild girl away.

"That is hilarious." Fang chuckled at the duo while I too spared a few laughs at Cloud's expense.

"Okay, that's enough Yuffie!" I called to the girl and she hopped from Cloud's back and then gave him the finger when he turned to scowl at her. He seemed shocked for a moment but as Yuffie retreated behind me his scowl returned. He marched over to us trying to glare at Yuffie who was hiding behind me.

"Next time you try that Yuffie you'll be sorry!" Cloud hissed as I lifted my hands and pressed them onto his chest and slowly backed him away.

"Cloud let it go, the girl obviously has a crush on you." I joked but he thought I was serious and shook his head.

"NO!" He shouted at Yuffie, "I am not interested." He growled as Yuffie fell to her butt laughing and finally Cloud realized I was joking. "Oh, uh..." Cloud began but shook his head. "Let's just fight already!" He groaned.

"Agreed," Fang shouted as she motioned to Zack and the other two to come to her.

I walked with Cloud a little ways away from the four and spoke. "What is our plan?" I asked as he shrugged.

"In truth, I'm pretty sure we should be able to over power them... allow me to handle Zack, Genesis and Squall, you focus on Fang. I..." He stopped and slapped his head. "Actually I will stay back, but I want you to challenge Zack, Genesis and Squall." He decided but I frowned.

"Why should I do that?"

"I have this problem with trying to protect people and for some reason I was trying to do that now... the truth is, you need to fight three people who possibly can defeat you, at one time. If we are overrun against real foes, we will need to be able to fight multiples to keep Noel and Hope safe... I can do that with no problem but you need to learn how now." He explained before sitting on the ground.

I nod and turn to Fang who raises a brow but I speak, "I wish to face your Saints alone, think of it as training." I call as Fang chuckles.

"Well fine by me, I am still kinda sleepy anyhow," She agreed while walking back to her chair. I rolled my eyes as Yuffie took my seat next to Fang and the two began talking but I couldn't hear them. "You three ready?" I asked as Genesis spared a glance at Zack and smirked.

"So you're testing out your new power against the three of us... cocky. I know Cloud is strong and you inherited that strength but he has no clue as to what we're capable of. Are you sure you want to do this?" Genesis asked before drawing his red sword.

"Of course, now stop wasting time."

"You went into one battle unprepared before." Genesis taunted and I felt rage rise within me. "look how that turned out." He added as I looked to Cloud who held no expression of emotion.

I was moments from roaring into battle but kept my emotions in check and took a deep breath. "I will make you suffer for that comment, but I won't allow you to blind me with rage." I state calmly.

"Good," I hear Cloud say behind me before I rush the trio.

* * *

Cloud PV

Claire was better than I expected. She was actually holding those three off. Watching as she blocked and dodged made me think back to when Tifa was competing for the Queen's Challenge.

I wouldn't let my mind wander too much... Claire was the present and I had to stay focused to help her and face Jenova... hopefully Tifa wouldn't interfere.

The moment I shook my head clear of her, I looked up to see Yuffie standing in front of me, "Fang wants to speak... so go see her."

I managed another glance to Claire and walked over to Fang who patted a chair beside her. "Take a seat boy." She smirked as I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?"

"For you to stop being such an ass to that girl." She grinned.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were much stronger than we thought and at watching Claire easily beat down my three Saints, I'm betting a spiritual bond between you two would be very powerful... probably strong enough to face Jenova... but being five thousand years old you've already thought of that haven't you?" She asked. I merely closed my eyes and sat beside her.

"Of course, with how Yunalesca was able to form three spiritual bonds it means that it can be done more than once..." I paused thinking about what it meant to join in a spiritual bond. "The problem is how can a Saint do it more than once? How can one just forget the person you love? How can you forget those you love? How can you forget someone you've failed?" I asked as Fang shrugged. "I've thought about it, and I simply can't just fall in love with her and with everything on her mind, it would be impossible for her to fall in love with me."

"Would you want her to?" Fang asked me. I shook my head and responded.

"No, I believe she and I are incapable of loving each other... first of all we both have a lot of problems in our separate lives. She has to deal with the loss of her sister, while I have the Jenova threat. Also I am not interested in her romantically. She's attractive but that's not enough to build a loving relationship on. Finally, we simply don't have anything in common... not to mention loving someone is something that takes time... it can't happen over night and as you can see time isn't on our side." I conclude as Fang chuckles.

"Okay, well as of now your separate problems aren't really separate." Fang smirked as I frowned but realized she was right. I would help to save Serah because its a by-product of facing Jenova in the end. We would have to win the Queen's Challenge, freeing her sister, before we would gain an official audience with Jenova.

"Okay, you're right about that." I admit but she continued,

"Now for the fact you say she is attractive but you don't like her... well that's crap because if you didn't have Tifa to be hung up on, then you'd have given Claire a shot in some lifetime. No one says someone is beautiful or attractive and will deny that person if they show interest. You said to build a loving relationship... well most relationships start because one of the two thinks the other is attractive." Fang explained as I nodded.

"Okay that makes sense, I will agree attraction can begin a relationship... but love..."

"Now love is something I can't say I've found but what do you think is needed for a guy to love a girl, after they are in a relationship?" She asked as I frowned.

"Well loyalty is important." I answer thinking to Tifa as Fang rolls her eyes.

Claire kicked Squall hard enough to cause him to slide along the ground stopping just past where Fang and I sat. We both looked at the battle ahead of us as Squall rushed back to the fight. Fang chuckled and spoke up.

"You say loyalty because of what Tifa did to you... try to think about what you wanted your perfect girl to be before you were hurt by Tifa." Fang whispered as I frowned at her.

"I wanted someone who understood me." I stated instantly thinking back to how I was a boy who was picked on because I was different and didn't like the things all the other children liked. Tifa seemed to be the only one to understand me then, "I wanted to be understood, to have someone I could talk to about my problems and share my happiness with." I answered softly as Fang nodded.

"Well then let me tell you what I think a girl will need from a guy to love him." Fang stated as Claire repelled Zack and Genesis with ease and then kneed Squall in his gut, "she's really picking on Squall huh?" Fang asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Well are you going to tell me or what?" I asked wanting to hear what she had to say. Fang looked at me and struggled not to start laughing. "Just tell me for crying out loud." I growled as Fang controlled herself and sighed.

"You are so pushy what's the _**rush?**"_ She asked emphasizing 'rush'. I frowned as I saw how she was leading me into circular reasoning.

"I'm not as impatient as she is." I snap as Fang grins.

"You had five thousand years to learn to calm down and yet you demand answers and you snap at me... seems like something she'd do." She shot back with a grin as I opened my mouth to argue and instantly realized Claire would probably argue also. Well anyone would if these types of accusations were brought against them.

"I snapped at you because you're being annoying and trying to force something that won't happen." I state as Fang nods.

"A woman wants someone to protect her... now in some cases this may be physically shielding her from harm... but in others it can be protecting her spirit. Some women are weak physically and need a guy to do the fighting for them... me and Claire well we're different. We aren't going to be the women who sit at home while the husband works and protects us... no we prefer to fight and do our share... I think that's how our world's becoming... women refusing to stand by while men do all the work... so we need men who will love us for our strength and keep us company. They say that when man was first made he wanted a companion and then woman was brought to life. So these roles we've forced upon our separate genders are humanity's doing. Men and women are meant to live with each other as partners supporting each other when the other cannot." Fang stated as she looked at where Claire now blocked and dodged Zack's attacks while kicking Genesis away and avoiding Squall's spells.

"Cloud, Claire's the type of girl who needs someone to keep her grounded, to help her stay focused, because we both know that if she gets angry, she acts on that anger." Fang continued and I agreed.

"Yeah she is definitely easy to anger." I agree.

"Well I know that the person she'll love will understand that she's not like every other girl out there and that person won't try to change her. He'll be at her side regardless of how hard things get down the road. The love of her life will be a guy who can believe in her strength even when his has failed him. That girl will have adventures and stories to share and she'll want to share them with someone... and I think you are that someone." She concluded as I scoffed.

"Now you're being delusional."

"Why?" I froze at her question as I had to think. She had dispelled the fact I wasn't into Claire due to love, but if I had never been burned by Tifa, if I was the young man I was all those millenniums ago, I would most likely think Claire was beautiful and would have developed a crush on her... but I wouldn't stand a chance because I was different and only Tifa showed me any form of kindness. If I hadn't met Tifa then maybe things would be different, maybe I would care about Claire in a deeper way than just as my queen... but I had met Tifa and learned a very important lesson from her betrayal.

"I will never fall in love, it is just a tool Jenova uses against us now."

"Bullshit." Fang hissed as I frowned at her but she continued speaking, "those are the words of a coward who was burned once by a girl long ago... what was Tifa's dream?" She asked, "didn't you tell us she wanted to change the world?" I nodded, "and is she not considered the most kind and loving of the goddesses?" Fang asked as I scowled but shook my head.

"But the people don't know how deceptive she is! They don't understand how she'll just trick them and use them once she's gotten what she wants!" I found myself shouting and then looked at the others who had stopped fighting and stared at us. Fang sighed and shook her head.

"She sacrificed you Cloud so she could help others... you helped her achieve her goal even if you felt betrayed in the end... but she does her part to make the world better. If she's all those things then when in the five thousands years of her godhood have you heard of her cruelty and lies?" Fang asked as I felt my heart pounding in my chest, because Fang was right... in five thousand years it took this moment for me to realize I had been wrong.

I stepped away from Fang and looked at the eyes all staring at me... judging me again! I shook my head and rushed from the area. I had to get away from them, I couldn't stay there anymore.

I immediately stopped and fell to my knees in shame at running away instead of facing the others. I wanted to be angry with Fang but... but... she was right... Tifa had realized her goals and I hated her for it... I hated her for wanting to make the world better. I hated her for the fact she never betrayed her followers as she had me... the one who loved her first.

"Hey, you okay?" Fang asked as I turned and found I could say nothing so I shook my head, "I can't say I will ever understand your pain, but you have to move on... she's found something that makes her happy and so should you... start living." Fang sighed

"Why are you pushing me onto her? Why? So I can fall for her and be used again to further someone else's goals?" I snapped and Fang sighed.

"I saw the way she reacted to you while we traveled here... I saw how she snuggled closer to you and buried her face in you neck... yeah she may have been in an euphoric unconsciousness but you weren't. I saw your face, you felt something as you held her... you felt something when she was close to you... you held her closer when she had begun to have a nightmare... you wanted to chase away her fears. Whatever you feel... don't forget why you came to save her from Astaroth. Its that reason I think you'll love her one day. You see Cloud, of countless women and nearly five thousand years of life, you knew what the fate of those women would be at Astaroth's hands, yet Claire was the one you couldn't let die. For some reason you put yourself in danger, regardless of how pissed you were at her, you put your life in her hands." Fang explained but I had no words to offer and she went on

"You know what that tells me?" She asked as I waited silently for her to continue, "It tells me that you saw something in her that you've waited five thousand years for." With that Fang turned and left me alone once again.

* * *

Hope PV

It had been a five days since we left the small village and separated from Fang and her Saints. Since then, Cloud and Claire often would venture out alone and come back hours later. I didn't like that they would go off to be alone... it didn't sit right with me. It made me uneasy because neither would talk about what they did or said while they were away, and that is where Noel and I are now... waiting for the two of them to return.

"Do you like her?" Noel asked as we sat at the edge of the river bank where Claire told us to wait until she returned. I stared at him and brushed the question off as if he meant something else.

"Of course, she's our friend and we're her Saints." I answered as Noel rolled his eyes.

"You're acting jealous that she's spending so much alone time with Cloud... you think they're off in the woods fooling around... don't you?" He asked as I shook my head.

"Claire wouldn't do that... not when so much is at stake... when so much is riding on us winning the Queen's Challenge." I responded as Noel sighed.

"Doesn't mean you know for a fact that she isn't doing that with him." Noel shot back at me.

"Shut up, you don't know anything." I hissed slightly pissed he would suggest she is sleeping with Cloud.

"Relax, if you want to know, they're training... obviously because you and I are insignificant we'd only get in the way." Noel sighed wistfully as he stared at the ground. "I always wanted to prove I was a great warrior and show my mom and dad I could fight in these things... but my home was destroyed several decades ago, so now everyone I know is gone. Claire says you still have your mom and dad... right?" He asked as I frowned.

"My mom is trapped... you know that." I add and he nods.

"But there is still hope to save her... she's not dead... my advice to you, is if we win... ask to be released from the duty of a Saint and be with your family. You see Claire doesn't really need us... Cloud can fight better than I can and he has healing abilities as well... what can we offer?" Noel asked as I found I had to agree with him.

"I promised to help her."

"Well Hope helping and hindering is starting to blur together in our cases, despite the training we had with Fang's Saints. I couldn't lift Cloud's sword and Claire did so easily. I've seen her move so fast that I thought she vanished and reappeared in another place. Cloud seems to believe she's stronger and faster than Astaroth was. He even told me she could defeat that monster in a one on one duel... defeat Astaroth, Hope... you and I couldn't lay a finger on him when he wasn't even trying. Cloud must really be that powerful... and to him, we're not even flies... Claire has a powerful Saint now and if she falls in love with him and somehow Cloud falls for her, they can make a spiritual bond... then they both become almost twice as strong as Cloud is now... nothing could stop them... not even..."

"**_Jenova." _**A voice finished for Noel and we both stood and looked around before a goddess appeared. I realized then it was the one Cloud called Tifa... The Goddess Tifa was here standing before us. **_"Learn to hold your tongues. Such words could lead to Claire's death." _**The woman stated as I bowed my head and spoke.

"You are Tifa... the Goddess of Victory, Knowledge and Nobility... it is an honor to meet you." I state as she chuckles.

"_**Do not think yourselves useless, you both will have a chance to help when you grow into your abilities, but you can't rush and you can't be dismayed. Support Claire, your queen and everything will work out. But doubt her choices and yourselves and you have already lost. You two must be there to help keep her strong when she feels she isn't." **_

"Why are you telling us this? Jenova wants us to suffer." Noel said aloud.

"_**Cloud was given a life he shouldn't have... but despite that, he is still the man I love... so seeing him alive and making sure he remains alive is my goal. Jenova may be Goddess of Goddesses, but her hatred is not to be taken as that of the other goddesses as well... remember that always." ** _Tifa stated as she vanished.

The way she spoke was as though she still cared about him... ever since his outburst back in the village Cloud has been even more quiet. He only asks Claire to train with him while greeting me and Noel sparsely.

I turned at the sound of grass ruffling and spotted Claire walking with Cloud following her in silence. He seemed to have a far away look in his eyes like always.

"Cloud we need to speak later... you have been acting strange ever since we parted from Fang..." Claire trailed off as Cloud walked away without saying a word. She scowled and shot me a look.

"Were heading eight miles down river... the map Yuffie gave us indicates a town. That's where we'll meet back up with her." Claire explained as she looked over a map she pulled from a pouch near her waist. She handed me the map and nodded. "Noel, you and Hope still practicing what Squall and the others taught you right?" She asked as we both nodded, "Good because I expect you two to teach me on magic and healing arts... is that understood?" She asked as we both nodded.

"It would be our pleasure... uh Claire can I speak with you... alone?" I asked finally and she raised a brow and turned to Noel and motioned to where Cloud had walked off... obviously to set up camp.

"What is it?" She asked once we were alone.

I sighed and looked down at my feet knowing what I was about to say would be embarrassing. "I know this is silly but do you and Cloud just train when you two go out alone?" I asked as Claire said nothing for a moment but just stared at me.

I kept her gaze for at most two seconds before looking away. I played nervously with my hands and still she said nothing, "Claire?" I asked as she rolled her eyes and shook her head in dismay and not to answer my question.

"What do you want to ask Hope?" She demanded impatiently as I met her eyes and spoke.

"I... uh... Noel... he says you guys might do more than train." I whispered as Claire again remained silent and kept an emotionless look on her face.

"We do... or at least we did do more in the beginning, now we just train." She answers as my eyes widen and I blush out of embarrassment.

"I didn't mean to pry, I'm sorry, its none of my business!" I exclaim as she frowns and clasps both of my shoulders with her hands and shakes me once.

"By more than train, I meant talk... we talked, he and I talked and we would train. I am not going to whore myself out to you three or use any of you for sexual gratification... despite how often many Queen's Challenge participants will do so, I'm not interested in that. I have a mission and the reason I will never do something like that is due to this moment. You are wasting both of our time questioning me about my time spent with another Saint. You could be using the down time to train but you and Noel are gossiping on what Cloud and I are doing... I will have to blame Fang for this... I just know she opened her mouth and crap flowed from it." Claire spat as I shook my head in disappointment.

"You're right... I should have been training and not focusing on you and Cloud... but I can't help it... I think about you a lot and I know that you're not..."

"Stop right there." She snapped as I did and waited. "Hope, understand something, you and I will never work... I am not the kind of girl you need in your life. You need someone who can sit back and enjoy life with you... I'm not for that... my life is about protecting those I love and that leads me into a few fights. I've spent my whole life being a protector... being with someone like me Hope will only stunt your growth as a person... you need to learn to be someone else's protector and that will never happen with me." She explains softly as I open my mouth to speak and she glares and continues, "If Fang put you up to this..."

"No, no, no, I, its just something I'm been thinking about... I feel so useless right now... I thought I'd help you save your sister, but I was really foolish and I shouldn't have said anything."

"Just because I said no to you doesn't mean you lost or that you're pathetic. It simply means, the attraction is one sided and so you have to just try and find someone new. You aren't useless. You three are my immediate family now... so stop trying to complicate things." Claire added as I smiled.

"I... I know... I guess its just a crush." I admitted as Claire smiled.

"Yeah let's leave it at that okay?" She asked as she wandered after Noel while checking her blade.

* * *

Noel's PV

It had taken another week before we arrived at our destination. The city of Valhalla... the place where we would enter a mini-tournament to get a better seeding for the Queen's Challenge. We met up with Yuffie who informed us that Fang had entered in the Eden tournament and that her friend Stella entered in the Spira tournament.

I had managed a breakthrough in my spell casting but the increased power of my spells did little against Claire. It frustrated me beyond belief that I was still no help to her. To add to my frustration, I wanted to talk to Cloud and apologize, but he seemed off in his own world... trapped in his head or something... even Claire and Yuffie had gotten to the point they stopped trying to figure out what was up with him.

I couldn't bring myself to talk to him because I was embarrassed... he wanted me to stay out of the Queen's Challenge because he knew I wasn't strong enough... he knew I wouldn't make a difference and he...

I gasped as we came to a stop at an inn where the potential tournament fighters would enter, "What's wrong Noel?" Claire asked as I shook my head.

"Nothing just taking a few deep breaths!" I announced as Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"Well next time wash your mouth out, I don't want to smell your rancid breath!" She accused as I turned red and quickly checked my breath and found nothing wrong.

"What are you..."

"Enough, Yuffie go sign us in." Claire interrupted as I nodded to her in thanks, "Noel she was just messing with you.

"Oh..." I trailed off watching as Yuffie vanished into the inn.

"I will be with Yuffie you boys stay of trouble." Claire ordered as she left.

"Hope you mind giving me and Cloud a moment?" I asked suddenly as Hope walked ahead to meet up with Claire. I looked over at Cloud who held my gaze and then spoke.

"What do you want Noel?" He asked as I shook my head.

"What's up with you? You've been silent ever since we separated from Zack and Genesis, so what's going on? Does it have to do with Tifa?" I asked trying to corner him as he scowled.

"Its none of your business." He shot back.

"It is, because we're in this together... its not just you anymore Cloud, you have to let us in! What happened in the past is just that... the past, we are on a mission together..." I sighed and shook my head, "Well the three of you are... I'm just the idiot who decided he wanted to fight... Cloud you, Hope and Claire all have a purpose which is great, but in truth yours is the absolute toughest... Claire and Hope came together because they knew that alone they couldn't save their loved ones... you have to understand that too! I know me and Hope are useless in a battle okay, Astaroth, yourself, Zack, Genesis, Squall... you all have proven that I'm nothing okay?! But its plain to everyone that you're distracting Claire... she probably has yelled at you about how you've been acting but I'm guessing that hasn't sunk in... whatever your problem is understand that it is hindering her." I snapped as Cloud looked at me and then sighed.

"I know... I just..." He began and sighed shaking his head.

"Cloud what is wrong?" I asked again as he refused to speak. "I always hated that you wouldn't talk to me... I thought it was due to the fact that between Zack, Genesis and Squall you didn't know me long enough to trust me with anything... well right now, between me, Claire, Yuffie and Hope, you've known me the longest... hell we've known each other longer than most queens have stayed in power." I grin as Cloud looks at me and smiles slightly. "The last time you wouldn't talk, I rushed ahead and joined Claire and nearly got us killed, I was brash because you wouldn't explain yourself... Claire could be the one to get hurt because you won't talk to her... because you won't talk to any of us." I tried as Cloud frowned.

"I don't know why I stepped in." He finally whispered as I raised a brow. "against Astaroth... yeah, Yuffie gave me some speech about not letting him hurt another person, but I had let that go on for thousands of years, Noel. I'm not a hero... I have watched as he killed some of his challengers and raped them... but with Claire I just couldn't fathom the idea of that happening to her... and I don't know why." Cloud whispered softly as I tried to piece the puzzle together.

His outburst two weeks ago... I remembered Fang saying something about how Tifa never hurt her believers... but I vaguely remember Cloud saying something about her being untrustworthy. "When you were talking with Fang... what did she say to you?" I asked as Cloud snapped his head up to me and then closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Which part?" He asked as I frowned.

"The reason you snapped and then ran off?" I asked and he nodded.

"Tifa had a dream of changing the world and she gave me up to do it... she gave my life and tossed away my heart to do it." He whispered, "and the thing is, I wanted her dream to come true, but I wanted to be there for it. When she cast me away, I hated her... I hated her so much." Cloud whispered as his eyes became saddened. "I believed she had become a monster like Jenova and so I began to hate every Queen's Challenge participant. I felt they were all just as selfish as Tifa was... but Fang made me realize that Tifa sacrificed me for her dreams... I finally realized that Tifa had done what she could to make the world better and I spent thousands of years hating her. For all I know, she could still have loved me..." He whispered as I sighed and looked away.

"Cloud, a week ago during one of your sessions with Claire, Tifa appeared before Hope and I." I began as Cloud looked up but his reaction wasn't anger as it would have been two weeks ago. "She said that despite you having a life that was not meant to be, you were still the man she loved and that keeping you alive is her goal." I whispered as he fell to his knees and hands. "Cloud?" I asked as he shook his head but never lifted it to meet my eyes.

"All this time, I spent hating her and she loved me..." He whispered as I saw the ground become wet with the tears he was shedding. I wanted to go to him but didn't really know what I should say or do so I stayed still and waited... then he began speaking again. "After thousands of years... I had found someone who understood why I hated the Queen's Challenge." He whispered as I knew he meant Claire, "she understood that it corrupted people and never led to peace... but despite that she still wanted to win because she wasn't afraid of death as long as she could save her sister... she would sacrifice more than the Saints following her, she would give herself to save her sister." Cloud stopped as he took a ragged breath as his tears pelted the ground. "It was the same way I felt about Tifa... that I would give my life for her... and when I do, I resented her for it." Cloud whispered as I knelt beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. I could tell he was fighting himself to not say anything else as he gasped and shuddered with sobs.

"Cloud, man, its okay... you don't have to keep going, it alright." I whispered but he shook his head.

"I was so angry at her when I found out you three were fighting Astaroth." He began as his voice softened. "I did my best not to think that it would be just like back then... but Yuffie made me realized that Claire wouldn't be able to help the person she loved, so I went. When it was all over and Jenova offered to give her sister to her for my life... it was what I wanted. I was ready to die so she could have her sister without having to sacrifice her soul... she could have had Serah without making an enemy of Jenova... but she didn't do it." Cloud whispered and shook his head, "I felt relief, Noel. I may have lived five thousand years... but I didn't want to die at that moment, and Claire didn't sacrifice me for her goal." He stopped and lifted his blood red eyes to me sadly, "I don't even know if I can kill Jenova... I only came up with that idea of killing Jenova after she swore to make Claire suffer. I wanted for once someone to have a happy ending without losing anyone they cared about." He whispered as I sighed.

"You never wanted me in the Queen's Challenge because you wanted to protect me?" I asked as Cloud nodded. I sighed and shook my head sadly. "Zack told me that you should be strong enough to challenge Yunalesca alone and win. Are you training Claire because you want to make sure if you two face Jenova you'll have a better chance?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I'm doing it, because I want her to be able to protect her friends if I can't beat Jenova." He whispered softly as I clinched my fist.

"So you think she's just going to let you go fight alone? You think I won't be by your side?! You, Zack, Genesis, Squall... you guys are my only friends left! Why the hell wouldn't I be there with you?! I demanded. "Even if I'm destroyed in an instant I would rather that then sit by someplace safe wondering what happened to you? Claire doesn't see us as tools, we're her friends too and do you think she'd just allow you to go face a monster by yourself?" I hissed as Cloud looked away.

"I know... and that's why I'm so upset with myself now... I've brought so much pain to everyone... it would be better if I just left." He whispered as I shook my head.

"That's not going to stop Jenova from hurting Claire... and you know it." I snapped as Cloud looked back down. "As of now, you're making your friends upset... we want you to talk to us... help me and Hope find a way to be useful... as for Claire, you better start talking to her... but I'd hold off on the emotional part... knowing her she'd punch you and tell you to cut the crap." I smirked as Cloud found himself laughing.

"Yeah, she would..." He smiled and finally stood to his feet with me. "Noel, I'm sorry for..."

"No apologies... let's move forward." I tell him as he nods. I extend my hand to him and speak once more, "This is a promise that from here on out, we'll both do our best for Claire, for each other and for Hope ... even for Yuffie." I grin as Cloud nods once.

"For everyone then."

"For everyone." I agree and we shake on it.

* * *

**I know everyone will say that was mushy, but it was the route I had planned from the start so relax emotional Cloud is gone for now... but I had to show and explain (partly) why he came to help Claire when in five thousand years he didn't help any others. **

**Fang's POV is probably the most important to the story because I use her as a person on the outside looking in on Cloud and Claire's situations. Her narrative basically helps explain how and why (in this story) they could work as a couple. To Claire she tells her how being with him makes sense in order to save her sister, which is Claire's primary goal. To Cloud she is somehow wise enough to re-educate him on relationships(because he hasn't been in one for so long) and explains unknowingly that Cloud unknowingly has some sort of connection to Claire. (strange sequencing of words... unknowingly that Cloud unknowingly? I know but it made sense to me) **

**Cloud's breakdown to Noel was a way of involving the third Saint into the story more. The duo had known one another for nearly twelve years prior to the start of my fic, if you reference Chap 2 Noel says that and in this story its rare that Queens stay in power multiple tournaments. Many only reign for five years and some win their second tournament, but even less when three or more Queen's Challenges. Yunalesca in my story is said to be the strongest Queen ever.**

**Any back to Cloud's breakdown... it was needed to be done and only confessed to Noel, because of the group they have the longest relationship and remember a reference in Chap 3- Squall states Noel reminds Cloud of Angeal... and that relationship will be explained in due time, but its why Cloud broke down to Noel so easily.**

**Fang's part in the story gets a little bit bigger also and soon I will introduce Vanille, Stella, Noctis and a few more, but they will remain just side characters with their own side stories that will be hinted upon, but not focused on in this story. **

**ANY HOW I just wanted to kinda give a wrap up for this chapter because there is a ton of talking and I wanted us all to be on the same page! **

**Thanks to you all who read and thank you even more to the reviewers who help me make sure I'm still keeping things interesting. Thanks to you all and have a great day.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Feeling

**I am back! Went on a vacation with my family oversees... anyhow I am back and will try to pump out a few more chapters before my summer school begins in July! Thanks to all my readers and those who have reviewed!**

* * *

Claire's PV

The day after we arrived in Valhalla was... strange. After explaining to Hope about my feelings, it was as though we always conversed together... Cloud and Noel seemed to always be off in their own worlds... and if they weren't both deep in thought, they were speaking in hushed tones with each other. Noel came to me and reassured that Cloud just was sorting through some issues. The thing was... he still avoided me.

"Claire, so I've done some recon on the challenges here and I don't think its as Cloud was saying... you're not fighting in a tournament against other Queens... you actually are just fulfilling quests that fal'Cie in the surrounding area give you." Yuffie stated as she walked around my room. "There hasn't been a direct fighting challenge here in ten years... Queen Yunalesca sorta forced some rule changes."

"So she's capable of determining how we train to fight her?" I asked already seeing how oddly this tournament is stacked against the challengers.

"No... it's more like a way to make sure she gets a challenge." Yuffie hummed.

"Go on..." I waited wanting to hear what she meant by this.

"You complete their quests and they give you powers accordingly."

"We can win power for Hope and Noel... when does this tournament start?" I asked while Yuffie bounced on the bed beside me.

"It begins in two days... We barely made the cut-off time... I guess Cloud was right about hurrying us here." She smiled as I nodded.

"You know what's up with him?" I inquired as Yuffie looked at me and shrugged.

"No clue... chocobo head is a mystery. I think he is trying to be as much of a jerk as possible."

"I know it had something to do with whatever Fang said to him... he seemed insane... but at the same time he and I have to work together. If my strongest ally is still acting out, how can I be sure he won't lose it during a crucial battle... I need him focused and right now he's not." I reasoned in frustration. I'm going to speak to him and no matter what I will get to the bottom of it." I promised

A few hours later I managed to find Cloud speaking with Noel and the moment he spotted me he seemed to freeze. I wasn't going to have this. He was going to speak with me one way or another.

"Cloud!" I called and I saw Noel punch his arm and say something before walking away. I frowned and approached him.

"Claire?" He asked softly as I frowned.

"You've been so upset lately... ready to talk? You brushed me aside the entire time we traveled here. You've been so damn cold and it's starting to piss me off... whatever Fang said to you two weeks ago has thrown you off, you need to speak with me." I demand as he sighs.

"I... I have had a lot to think on." He whispered softly

"Well look, whatever she told you don't take it to heart... remember she's still our opponent... obviously you're much stronger than she or the others expected... so how else can they beat us?" I questioned.

He merely looked at me and then down to the ground. "Even if she wanted to do that, it wouldn't stop me from taking her and my friends down... not to mention, you could take down her Saints while I fight her. Don't forget... I'm still stronger than you." Cloud stated as I nodded.

"Yeah but I don't want you zoning out on me in the middle of a battle if..." I begin but he cuts me off.

"I won't." He snapped as I scowled.

"Fine... tell me what she said then? If it isn't such a big deal then tell me? I know you've spoken to Noel about what you're feeling... so tell me." I demanded as Cloud looked down and shook his head.

"I'm set... I don't have any issue to discuss."

"No, you do have something on your mind. Tell me now or I will get it out of Fang or Noel." I threaten as he frowns.

"Its about my past and the mistakes I've made." He says but I know he's lying.

"I don't believe that." I answer.

"Well its true."

"Then why avoid me? Its like..." I pause and instantly I knew Fang had said something to him. "Fang talked to you about the spirit ritual right?" I asked as he looked at me instantly. "So she did?" I asked again as Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Enough,"

"No Cloud, you need to tell me what the heck she said... look I'm not going to taunt you or..."

"Claire its nothing so please leave it alone." He begged.

"Tell me now." I demand as he huffed.

"It's nothing."

"Nothing wouldn't leave you in the state you were in for the last few weeks. I demand to know what the hell it was she told you." I commanded as Cloud rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I just don't want to talk about it." He sighed. I studied him for a moment and realized he couldn't keep eye contact with me.

"You won't make eye contact with me." I state simply, "Fang discussed something with you concerning me and now you won't look at me... obviously its about you and I and knowing her... she was trying talk you into sleeping with me am I right?" I asked calmly as he frowns and shakes his head.

"You want to know what she said?" He asked calmly.

"I'm asking aren't I?" I demanded.

"Claire, I've watched thousands die and many suffer at the hands of Astaroth." He paused in an attempt to let that information sink in. "I've lived for five thousands years... and instead of allowing you to die like so many others... I came to you... of so many after millenniums of staying away... I came to you." He finished as I just stared at him.

"Okay?" I begin. I start to speak but stop as I realize what he's saying. "Are you in love with me..." I begin.

"I didn't want you to fail." He cuts me off. Something tells me he's avoiding my line of questioning.

"I've heard that already... you just said you'd tell me so tell me the truth."

"She thinks I'm in love with you." He announces calmly as I raise a brow and wait for him to say more. "So does that help?" He asked with a silent rage in his eyes.

"No..."

"Hence the reason I haven't had anything to say to you."

"So you may be in love with me?" I asked as he sighed.

"I don't know... maybe." He answered as I nodded.

"Well keep your feelings to yourself... I don't have time to play house with you, understand?" I snap.

"I don't want to play house with you!" He shot back as I scowled.

"Fine, well if you want to keep to yourself then go ahead." I spat as he frowned and shook his head.

"I'm not saying we should keep to ourselves, nor am I saying I'm in love with you, I'm only telling you what she suspected. It was a logical conclusion... thus I can't honestly tell you that I am or that I am not in love with you" He defended as I rolled my eyes.

"Look I want you to help me... but at the same time... I need you help not your emotions." I spat.

"I know that, my emotions aren't out of control... it logical that I figure them out so I don't endanger our team... if I don't meditate on my emotions they may get in the way and cause serious problems... and you know that." He shot back as I roll my eyes but nod.

"I do... but we have things to do and you're slowing me down." I argue as he rolls his eyes.

"The tournament doesn't start yet... we've got two days." He sighed.

"No we have until after tomorrow... today is mostly over." I remind as he sighs.

"Whatever, are we okay?" He asked as I raised a brow.

"I wanted to ask you that?" I shot back

"Well it seemed that you were a bit pissed off by my earlier issue." He stated as I rolled my eyes.

"I am not bothered, I just don't want to have to worry about you staring at my ass or visualizing me naked." I added and Cloud only shook his head.

"Well I doubt I need to be in love with you in order to do either of those." He jokes and had it been anyone else... anyone, I would have punched them and then skewered them with my sword. But instead of doing that I surprise myself by merely chuckling.

"I guess that is true, but that doesn't give you a free pass to do so now." I remind him.

"Wow, so I had a free pass before?" He asked jokingly as I play along.

"So you were trying... and here I thought you were a gentleman?" I laugh.

"I guess we're okay then, huh?" He asked and extended a hand to me.

"Of course, we're friends and that's it... we have to stick together. We're a team and I need you to stay focused."

"I will... and sorry for the last few weeks... "

"Its fine... you're forgiven for now... just make sure that you don't let it happen again... Fang for all we know could have simply wanted to distract us... I mean I could easily face her and her saints with no help." I tell him as Cloud frowns.

"Listen... that's not the only reason I needed to be alone to think." He begins, "I was alot like you... my passion to give the person I love the future they deserved... its the reason I fought for Tifa... I want someone to at least achieve that... so I came up with the idea to face Jenova and kill her... the thing is... I don't know if I can... I only thought of that when she threatened you." He states

I nod knowing that it was pretty obvious that he couldn't know how to defeat a goddess... let alone the highest of them all. "I figured that much Cloud." I stated as we both stared at one another and I'm sure he thought of the same thought I had. The power we have currently makes me capable of beating Fang possibly alone... if we did fall in love and enter into a spiritual bond... our strength would grow tremendously... at that point if we faced Jenova and lost I wouldn't have to wonder if I could have done more... I would enter the battle with everything I have and if it was another episode such as the one against Astaroth, I could say I did my best.

"Obviously you're thinking the same thing I am." He states as we both turn to see Yuffie, Noel and Hope approaching.

"Yes... but we can cross that road at a future time." I tell him calmly as I motion to the others. "Let's go, no more hiding away." I tell him as he shudders. I laugh slightly. It feels strange to laugh but it was something I haven't done in a while.

I spared Cloud a glance and he smiled back at me softly before walking ahead to meet the group ahead. I opened my mouth but stopped as I frowned in thought. My sister is trapped in crystal stasis, Jenova is planning on making me suffer and I'm here smiling and laughing with him... damn you Fang.

* * *

Cloud PV

The day of the Valhalla Tournament had come...

To say that I was shocked about the tournament style was an understatement. I guess that is to happen if you are a hermit for five thousand years. But it did offer us a chance at gaining abilities and training from certain fal'Cie and that could go to benefit Noel and Hope.

I spared a glance at Hope who seemed deep in thought as he stole glances at myself and Claire, all the while thinking I wasn't watching. Trying to pay attention to Yuffie did provide a good cover for his actions but the moment he saw me watching him he seemed to freeze and turn back to Yuffie as she spoke.

"And then there's Titan... they say his challenges have only been completed by maybe two queens... so that is something, I bet his award is awesome!" Yuffie grinned. She was following us around to basically catalog our journey and my abilities... something her family was responsible for... from what I remember her telling me, I thought observers were supposed to stay silent and just observe... Yuffie hasn't shut up since we arrived in the village with her and Fang a week or so ago.

She talks constantly.

"You're thinking badly about me aren't you chocobo!?" She shouted in my direction as I rolled my eyes and frowned.

"I'm only thinking that you're annoying." I respond.

"OOOHHHHH, you're gonna get it!" She hissed as she marched over towards me but Claire stopped the girl and pulled her to the side.

"Leave Cloud alone, Yuffie, you can't decide what he should or shouldn't think about." Claire reprimanded as Yuffie shot my the finger and turned her head up and resumed speaking.

"Anyway, there is a final fal'Cie that resides in the throne room of Valhalla, it is said that she will grant one wish to whoever can complete Titan's quest and her own... like I said only two have ever completed Titan's quest and there is no history on anyone daring or strong enough to finish her task." She concluded as we nodded.

"So do we have to do other tasks to get to them or..." Noel asked a very reasonable question but Yuffie exploded.

"Oh so you're trying to gang up on me too uh?!" She snapped as he rolled his eyes and looked at me before shaking his head in dismay.

"Why is she so volatile?!" Noel demanded as I shrugged.

"She's insane?" I guessed as Claire slapped my arm and shook her head.

"Don't push her." She warned, "Yuffie that is a good question, if we can go straight to Titan then we shouldn't waste our time on other quests." Claire stated as Yuffie sighed.

"I don't know... we'll just have to ask him tomorrow when the tournament begins."

"Hope you have any questions?" Claire asked him as he looked at her and then back to me and then back to her again. I frowned as his eyes did that a few more times before they rested on a spot between Claire and I. I followed his line of vision and in my peripheral, Claire did as well.

Hope's line of sight led our eyes to where Claire had hit me with the back of her hand... the same hand that still rested on my arm. At that moment I realized, as did Claire, how close we were standing together. Claire removed her hand and stepped away sideways which caused Yuffie and Noel to start laughing at the awkward moment while she and I only rolled our eyes.

"Anyhow what are you planning on doing while we do these quests... I doubt we're able to have fans on the side while we try to finish these quests." I call to distract Yuffie as she shrugs.

"That is a good question!" She retorts as Noel shakes his head and sighs. "I guess I could go around town and scout out a few of the other hopeful queens." She said thoughtfully, "I guess I'll call it recon!" She announced.

"Very well, Yuffie go find someone to track, I will get these three to the entry booth." Claire announced. She turned to the three of us and waved us along. "We're going to check out what's going at the quest sphere... I think we should aim for the mid-ranged difficulty... no sense in pushing ourselves too hard on the first go." Claire explains as we walked towards the largest staging area I've seen in my years.

"WELCOME!" I along with those in attendance snap our heads up to the sky as a large sphere appears and the face of woman, whom I couldn't recognize.

"Who's that?" I found myself asking as the other contestants waited in silence.

"I AM LINDZEI!" She roared loudly. I guess that answers my question. I recalled there were three great fal'Cie and Lindzei was one of them... I'm guessing the other two must be apart of the other three tournaments... that would only make sense.

"What are you thinking?" Claire asked as I turned to her while Lindzei spoke to us.

"I remember that Lindzei was one of the three great fal'Cie... strong enough to be said to rival the gods... the ones before Jenova." I whispered as Claire merely huffed.

"So is that who we need to speak with?" She continued as I nodded.

"She may provide us with a quest that could really help Noel and Hope." I spoke as a woman behind us huffed.

"You two think you're gonna get a private audience with Lindzei?" She asked chuckling as three men who I knew had to be her Saints walked up behind her. At that moment Hope and Noel approached us and the woman laughed again. "So these are your Saints... they don't look particularly tough... in fact you even have a little boy with you... sad." She chuckled as Claire scowled.

"Who the hell are you?" Claire demanded as I grabbed her arm to pull her back, we had no reason to quarrel with them. The woman glanced at Claire then looked at me before chuckling.

"You and these pathetic Saints of yours aren't worthy of knowing my name but I shall give it regardless." She grinned as she flicked her blonde hair and smirked. "I am Jihl Nabaat... I am the daughter of the great Saint, Hubris Oden and former Queen Archia Nabaat, the previous lady of these lands. She smiles as I scowl.

I knew of Archia Nabaat... she was a madwoman who I wanted out of power... so bad that I nearly became Yunalesca's Saint... but I was proven right in not becoming her Saint... she too had become corrupt. I spared a glance in Claire's direction as Jihl continued speaking.

"I came here with the intent of completing Fell Lindzei's quest and gaining the ultimate prize... none of you weaklings will stand in my way." She announced as Claire rolled her eyes and turned away.

"Let's get out of here." Claire hissed as I nodded in agreement. Noel and Hope stared down the other Saints and we moved away but not before Jihl called Claire back to her.

"Wait, I'm not done just yet." She grinned as Claire stopped in her tracks and instantly it was as though we had a crowd of spectators.

"Claire, too many people watching." I warned as she sighed and looked back to Hope and Noel.

"You three let's go now." She snapped as we looked at each other and followed Claire as she stormed off.

I had been hoping that would be the end of the confrontation, but Jihl seemed intent on making sure Claire lost her head.

I hadn't reacted in time and before I could, Jihl had rushed past me and grabbed Claire roughly by her arm and spun her around.

"You will respect me you insignificant whore." She snapped as Claire's eyes narrowed and she looked at the hand that held her left arm before backhanding Jihl with her right almost instantly.

I groaned as the woman staggered backwards and held her face. "Touch me again and you die." Claire hissed and instantly the two were encased in two separate beams of light.

Noel, Hope and I rushed to Claire and before we could touch the pillars of light, Lindzei spoke.

"Enough both of you will have your audience with me, for in my sight you both are only those in my presence to handle my task and survive... all who hear my voice bow before Claire Farron and her Saints, though two are unknown her final Saint was gained in a death match between himself and the legendary Astaroth... before you stands the eldest Saint and former Saint to Goddess Tifa... Cloud Strife. Claire to have gained his oath stands testament to your own budding legend." Lindzei stated as she then addressed Jihl, "Jihl Nabaat daughter of former Queen Archia, the only queen to have been overthrown at the cost of Cocoon's Palace. Many say her mother was close to godhood and had the palace of Cocoon not fell upon her, Queen Yunalesca would not sit upon the throne in Cocoon Castle. Jihl's own Saints are those of her late mother, Siegfried, Godfrey and Tyr legendary warriors whose only defeat lie at the hands of Queen Yunalesca. I welcome you to my challenge and wish you all good fortune." The fal'Cie announced as Jihl and many of the people around us began looking at Claire and then to me.

"The one who slayed Astaroth? They say he was moments from having his way with you and you were begging for him to take you." I froze at Jihl's words as I could feel Claire's rage erupting.

"You... bitch!" She hissed and this time I reacted and caught her in a bear hug as she tried to attack the other Queen's Challenge participant.

"Claire..." I whispered but she struggled further.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed in fury as Jihl merely laughed.

"I heard it was a contest between who would screw you better blondie or Astaroth." she continued as Claire's struggling only increased tremendously.

"Shut up!" I shouted at her as Claire was thrashing and screaming in my arms. Noel and Hope remained silent but said nothing.

I managed to get Claire far away from Jihl as she managed to calm down.

"She was out of line... completely crazy." Hope hissed as I nodded.

"you should have let her go," Noel whispered as I finally released Claire and she slapped me hard across the face. I stumbled back with a frown and before I could speak or look back to her, I felt a fist slam into my face and knock me onto the ground.

"What the hell?!" I demanded as I rubbed my cheek in pain... she was much stronger than before.

"Don't you dare get in my way again! I will not have anyone..." she began as her rage stopped her and she began shaking with fury. I stood up and that's when Noel grabbed Hope and pulled him away. I frowned but realized I needed to defuse this situation immediately.

"I'm sorry." I tried as Claire glared at me. "What more do you want me to say? I never thought you'd try and lose it in the middle of a crowd... we should be trying to stay hidden... not out fighting in the streets... the more people that know about us the more targets on our backs... now Jihl is going to do her best to challenge us... sure you and I will survive such a fight, but what about Noel or Hope?!" I asked while watching Claire's mind began working again because I saw her eyes narrow as her brain finally kicked in. She looked down before sighing and then looking back to me.

"I..." She began but stopped, "you understand." She stated calmly as though under some trance as I nodded.

"What almost happened to you isn't something you'll forget for a while..." I whispered as she nodded. Jihl basically laughed at the fact Claire was nearly raped... even I was disgusted. Though I've only known her a few weeks I knew she wasn't one to ever accept her own moments of weakness. The episode with Astaroth really put her off... "Claire, if you're still upset about what happened with..." I stop as she frowns and looks away.

"I can't forget it... when I'm awake I don't think about it... not until someone brings it up... but at night my dreams are dominated by that beast... of course I know he's dead... you killed him right before my eyes... but it doesn't change the fact my mind goes back to that moment of fear... I've never felt more terrified in my entire life... then after that Jenova wants to play games with me and by not folding to her will I'm cursed and the same villagers who would have watched me be raped and killed won't even offer us shelter or food." She hissed.

"So you've been thinking about this ever since? Why haven't you said something? Talked to us?" I demanded as Claire frowned.

"First of all, I haven't. If my mind wanders sometimes I will but that's rare... second, you haven't been around much to speak with. Regardless of Noel and Hope's actual ages, I still see them as youngsters... both around my little sister's age... you're at least someone who looks my age even if you are older than my family line." She added as I rolled my eyes.

"Well at least you're joking again." I snap as Claire frowns.

"At any rate, I don't get hung up on what happened that much... its over and I do my best to move on, but when someone talks about it... its as if my nightmares come true and my rage erupts." She growls as I frown.

"Your rage?" I asked as she nods. "You said it terrifies you, not enrages." I whisper

"I am furious that I was weak, I am furious that I was ever in that situation to begin with. I'm angry that I needed someone!" She growled as I shook my head.

"I thought we were past that." I state calmly as she frowns.

"I am... but my dreams... more like nightmares... well when I wake I have to really look around myself to make sure that you saving me actually happened. I fear waking up one day and realizing so much of what I assume was reality isn't real and that you're really not here and I'm still in his clutches. Of course I wake up each day and I see you, Hope and Noel and I realize this is real... but my nightmares they're so vivid... So each day I wake up, I forget my horrid dreams and put on a tough facade for you three."

I frown and shake my head but choose not to speak. I knew she wasn't one for displays of her emotions or affections, so breaking down and crying wasn't her style. She wanted to be strong and to be perceived as being strong by us, her Saints. She may have needed our help but she was determined to pull her own weight. Admirable, but at the same time, it was just as foolish as when I choose to avoid her. I realized after speaking with Noel that as long as I don't confront my emotions there will always be doubt, in a battle any doubt can be our undoing... and I needed Claire to understand that.

I went to speak but she stopped me, "I am not sorry for punching you, I should have made her suffer... you had no right to stop me... but I am glad you did." She whispers.

"That makes little sense." I shot back as she growls.

"I don't need you to protect me and the fact you're doing that pisses me off. I'm not some weak little girl who needs some hero to step in and save her." She snaps as I frown.

"Tell me what is really going on with you?" I demand as Claire rolls her eyes and I shake my head. "Please Claire, we're supposed to be friends." I remind her as she glares at me and then looks around obviously for Hope or Noel.

"Listen... each time..." She began but stopped, "I... each time... I... when I wake, I..." She stopped and shook her head.

"Claire..."

"Its embarrassing." She snapped as I frowned. I stared at her for a moment and finally realized where she was going with this.

"You are my equal... I'm your Saint, when I took in your blood, it was a promise to serve you..." I sighed and took a breath before I spoke again. "Claire, you're my queen... I am your Saint, I serve you. My goal is to make sure your dreams come true... my strength is yours to use, so don't think of me saving you, but doing my duty in serving you." I tell her as she stares at me and frowns. "My goal is to give my life for you." I stress as she rolls her eyes.

"I don't want to be anyone's queen, I'm no tyrant." She snaps as I interrupt her.

"I understand that, you aren't a tyrant and as long as I'm alive, I'll keep you balanced." I state as she nods.

"Understandable." Claire whispers as she rubs her arm.

"So stop punching me." I snap with a grin as she raises a brow, "You're punches are much stronger... the slaps too." I add as Claire's cheeks turned red for a moment before she folded her arms over her chest and looked away.

"You were slapped because you got to ahead of yourself." She added but I shook my head not knowing what she meant. "When you pulled me away, I hadn't noticed until we were far enough away that you had your hand on my breast." She snapped. I instantly thought back to the moment and realized I had grabbed something soft, but I had just thought it was her body... I guess it was in a way her... body.

"I didn't mean to..." I trailed off as she raised a brow. "I didn't even know..." I begin and realize that could sound like an insult... I mean her chest wasn't small...

"What the hell do you mean?" She snapped and looked down at her chest and then back at me. With a scowl she shook her head and sighed. She walked over to me and extended a hand. "I've already hit you for the offense, so I'll forgive you." I sighed in relief and shook her hand... but when I pulled away she wouldn't let me. "But if you ever grab me again, whether its on purpose or accident, I will hurt you." She hissed as I gulped.

"Understandable." I whispered with a gulp.

* * *

**Sorry for being away for so long but a vacation with the family was too much to pass up. I want to thank you all and hope that my update worked out! Thanks so much to you all!**

**NEXT CHAPTER- will have our characters in the heart of battle!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Facing a Titan

_**Thanks so very much to the readers! I've got over two thousand hits! Thanks!**_

_**This chapter is going to take place about two days later and lands our group in the middle of a pursuit from one of the fal'Cie! This chapter may move a bit fast for some but stick with me here.**_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

**CLAIRE POV**

"Hope this is for you, won't mean much for us to win if you get killed!" I shouted as Hope looked away.

"I want to help, I'm not doing anything but watching you and Cloud do all the work! Me and Noel are your Saints too!" He argued and I wanted nothing more than to strangle him but Cloud again pulled me back before I did something I would regret. I glowered at the hand that grabbed my arm that was still too close to my breast for my own liking and he instantly pulled away.

"We are in the middle of something..." Cloud began but a massive block erased him from my sight.

"MOVE!" I shouted to Noel and Hope as we ran as several large cubes began convening on us.

"Is Cloud okay?" Hope shouted as I shrugged and grabbed his collar before leaping into the air just as two large ten by ten foot cubes slammed together where we once were.

"I know he'll survive." Noel shouted as he leapt onto the two cubes and then dove out of the way as another set slammed together hoping to crush him. "Again why did we choose this?!" He screamed as I landed with Hope and scanned the area. Cloud sliced his way through the huge blocks and then returned glaring at the sky.

"You okay?" I asked as he looked at me and frowned.

"It's not funny." He snapped as I raised a brow and shrugged.

"Wasn't laughing... yet." I grin as Hope signals that we have more of those blocks incoming. "Hope can you see now why I wanted you to relax?" I asked as the four of us took off running as a cascade of blocks slammed into the ground all around us, hoping to kill.

"I'm getting tired of this!" Cloud hissed as he turned and easily cut a block in half. I would have joined him but several columns of blocks descended one after another and Cloud sliced each one away, but that caused him to forget the blocks on the ground.

"CLOUD!" I heard Noel shout before me as we watched two cubes rush towards him.

"Noel get somewhere safe, Hope you follow." I hissed and intercepted the cube before it could reach Cloud. I swung and sliced my hardest at the metallic surface before it crumbled, but unfortunately Cloud had been hit by the other cube and in turn the cube continued on with him and slammed into me, "AAAARRGGHHH!" I screamed as I felt the full force of the speeding cube and Cloud's body impact my back.

"Claire?!" I heard Hope or Noel scream as I opened my eyes to see the side of a plateau rushing at us.

"Claire?!" I heard my name shouted again and noticed it was Cloud he somehow managed to free his arm and sliced the cube in half.

Our momentum continued our path right into the plateau where he and I hit hard and rolled down to the ground.

"Wow, that looked painful." Noel reminded as I scowled and struggled to stand on wobbling legs. I glared at him and stood just as an image flashed in the sky.

"NINETY SECONDS REMAINING MORTALS!" A booming voice called as I looked to Cloud who frowned.

"We are getting to the top of that damn pyramid." He growled as Hope shook his head.

"I doubt it, those huge blocks attack anything that comes near it. We've approached every side and nothing!" Hope trailed off as Cloud smirked. He looked at me and then up as I sighed.

"I guess every puzzle has a loop hole." I commented.

"What?" Hope began

"We drop someone down upon the top of the pyramid." I explain as Hope's eyes widen.

"How?" Noel interrupts as Cloud points to a few of the blocks that are floating but aren't moving.

"We launch from there. You three will balance on my sword and I'll throw you up, from there Noel you create a fireball spell and Claire will use that to launch from, then she'll throw Hope into the sky and its his job to angle his fall onto the platform." Cloud explained. I could see Noel and Hope about to object but I cut them off.

"We've wasted enough time! Go!" I shouted as I grabbed Hope and Cloud grabbed Noel and we rushed the flying blocks again.

Cloud shot out in front of me and instantly several cubes descended upon him. I jumped on a few of the slower moving cubes in hopes of getting higher until I then jumped to another stationary cube where Cloud had landed. He looked down and then to the side only to see several blocks rushing us again. "GO!" He shouted as he called forth the massive broadsword and we balanced ourselves quickly on the flat side before he jumped into the air and then flung us upward. I looked down just as we left his blade and saw two cubes slam into him.

"OH SHIT!" Noel shouted as I scowled at him and he gulped and instantly began a fireball spell. His upward momentum slowed causing him to fall behind us and then I felt him release the attack at my feet just as my upward momentum stopped.

"Claire!" Hope shouted as I felt the fire ball slam into my feet burning away the soles of my boots and I launched from the attack and spun around with Hope in my arms. "This is insane!" He cried as I smirked and then flung him into the air in an arching angle that should land him onto the pyramid's platform. I felt my momentum begin to stop as my body then began falling.

I watched Hope as he continued upwards...

WHHHHAAAAAAMMMMM!

That was all I heard as I giant cube slammed into me throwing me into another and then another and another until my body was nothing more than a ball bouncing from each block.

"AAARRRGGHHH!" I screamed in pain as I was hit from behind and began rising into the air as I saw another cube rushing down to crush me. I gasped in shock as my body froze due to my muscles being spent from the abuse these cubes had just delivered.

The cube rushed down to me and I slammed my eyes shut and let out another scream just as the cube was seconds away but instantly I felt nothing...

"CONGRATULATIONS." I heard a voice speak as I opened my eyes and gasped as the cube was mere inches from my nose. "YOU HAVE COMPLETED MY CHALLENGE." The fal'Cie spoke as the cube vanished and so did the one beneath me. I fell from the sky and waited to have the ground break my fall but instantly I was gathered into two arms and sighed in relief that Noel had caught me.

"That was too close..." He sighed as I nodded.

"I know... I know..." I groan in pain as I looked to see Hope waving above the platform while Cloud was on his side holding his ribs. "Cloud... you okay?" I asked as he groaned and rolled onto his back to look at me.

"Those things hurt..." He whispered in pain referencing the giant cube slabs.

"AS A COURTESY I TITAN WILL BESTOW UPON ONE OF YOU INCREASED ENDURANCE OR YOU MAY CHALLENGE ME TO BATTLE AND GAIN EVEN GREATER REWARD! WHAT IS YOUR SAY?" The fal'Cie called out as I looked at Cloud who shook his head.

"We fight..." I gasped as I nodded.

"What?" Noel demanded as I nodded.

" We came for a much greater reward... challenging Titan is the only way." I groan as Noel sighs.

"Yeah, but dying is the only way to make sure we don't win." Noel sighed as I glared at him.

"My call." I growl as I struggle to stand and then spoke aloud. "WE WISH TO CHALLENGE YOU!" I shouted as the skies began to turn black and then we were once again standing before the massive fal'Cie.

"IN THE CONDITION YOU ARE IN?" He asked as I stared at Cloud who shook his head.

"No, we need rest from the last challenge." I called up to the behemoth who merely nodded his massive head.

"TWO DAYS" He roared and I nodded.

Hope returned to us looking faint. "We're going to face him?" He asked as I nodded. "Why?!" Hope whined as Cloud struggled to stand and spoke.

"We need power and beating him gives that." He stated as his hands began to glow and he sighed before relaxing as though he was never injured. "We're here for you and Noel now... if we can get you both much stronger then we won't lose." Cloud reasoned

Hope only looked back at the massive fal'Cie and instantly fainted. Luckily, Noel caught him. "Now who's going to heal me?" I sighed as I looked at Cloud and he shook his head.

"I'm not a great healer, my skill is pretty prehistoric." He sighed. "Noel, take Hope back to the inn, we'll meet you back there soon." He added as Noel looked to me for confirmation and I nodded.

"Just do it." I groaned as Cloud approached. "I saw you heal yourself, so have at it." I ordered as he raised a brow.

"Like I said, I'm not that great of a healer... typically I have to know what is wrong... my healing spells only work in a range of my open hand." He sighed as I shrugged painfully.

"Well just get on with it!" I snapped as he raised a brow.

"Well, I'd have to touch you... I still remember the threat from the other day..." He trailed off as I sighed.

"I need healing my ribs and back are killing me." I sighed as his hands began glowing and he placed them on my rib cage and pressed firmly causing my aching body to contract. "DAMN IT!" I shouted and gripped his shoulders to keep from falling to the ground. I could feel my body healing but it was pretty painful. "Stop!" I breathed as he did so and I gripped his shoulders tighter to keep myself from falling to my knees from pain and exhaustion.

I caught my breath and nodded my head as he moved his hand slightly and I winced. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as he spoke. "This is what I mean by prehistoric... it's painful but it works." He sighed as I nodded for him to continue and again I felt his hands grip my rib cage and I arched my back into him from the pain. "AAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed as my ribs began to numb and the pain lessened greatly.

Having my eyes closed made this almost seem therapeutic. The thought of the massages our inn offered gave me something to look forward to. Now as Cloud's healing spell worked, I couldn't help but sigh heavily in relief as the pain slowly melted away. I took a slow deep breath through my clinched teeth and felt a stabbing pain in my back. "Ahhh... my back Cloud... the right side... please!" I begged as the tightening seemed to worsen to the point I almost could stand. I knew it had to be from that damned cube but the moment his hands slid to my lower back I let out another hiss and as his healing spell began working to numb the area, the relief I felt was perfect. "oooohhhh..." I gasped and then groaned deep in my throat as the numbing sensation relaxed my back and seemed to flow through the rest of my body.

Breathlessly, I spoke, "Thanks..." I spoke but it came out as nothing more than a breathy whisper and instantly the numbing sensation vanished along with Cloud's shoulders as he backed away and looked at his feet. "What?" I asked as I looked around thinking we had trouble. At seeing nothing I turned back to him with a raised brow. "What was it?" I asked wanting to know why he jumped away so suddenly... he should know those kind of actions put me on edge.

He finally managed to look at me and I scoffed. "Cloud are you blushing?" I asked as he frowned.

"You're the one, groaning and rolling into me... gripping my shoulders and moaning... and moaning..." He trailed off.

I was about to retort but thought about the last few moments and found myself turning red as well. "That... that... the healing spell... it... you did something!" I accused as he frowned.

"You're the one drying humping me while I'm just trying to help! I never told you to grab onto me and close your eyes while you moaned..." He repeated as he looked at his feet as the red in his cheeks remained.

"It was unintentional! I... I never had that problem with Hope! I'm glad we have Hope, because you and that useless healing spell will never touch me again!" I growl.

"I didn't know my healing spell would get you all...uh... uh... frisky!" Cloud shouted as I turned redder and growled. "It's a painful healing spell, how could I know feeling pain turns you on?!" He demanded as I scoffed.

"You jackass, I'm not some kind of deviant! And so you know pain does not turn me on! That's more for those who have lived thousands of years and probably have had his share of women." I snap as Cloud growls.

"As opposed to the woman who basically just dry humped me while I tried helping her?" He asked, "yeah, there is no way in hell that spell would ever elicit that kind of response from any normal person!" Cloud shouted as I clinched my fists.

"I don't like pain, I don't like it rough and I sure as hell didn't mean to do that!" I shout as he rolls his eyes. "I started to feel numb and it felt good." I shouted as he shook his head.

"Okay enough." Cloud groans as he shakes his head obviously thinking I was into weird sex.

"I don't like to be hurt or be in pain, understand, I would prefer it to be gentle and..." I stop as I realize what I'm telling him and he does also and we both turn redder. "Damn it... ignore that." I sigh as I watch his eyes staring holes into his shoes and he gives a slight nod.

We walk back in silence before he clears his throat and speaks.

"Sorry, its just what you did back there..."

"Not intentionally!" I snap as he shakes his head and glares at me.

"Look, Claire, you're attractive... that's obvious... your daily personality runs many people away, hence the reason you're still single." He observes.

"This better have a point, or I will punch you." I hiss as he frowns.

"Not to mention your penchant for violence," I slam my elbow into his arm and he growls and rubs the spot harshly, "as I was saying... you're attractive... physically so naturally when a woman who is attractive is clutching a guy and is leaning into him and moaning at the same time... well... nature sometimes takes its course." He sighed as I stopped walking as he walked on without me.

"What are you saying... because it sounds like your talking about something... that I really don't want to know about." I interrupt him as he stops and looks back at me.

"Look, I'm trying to rationalize any attraction I have towards you to make sure none it gets in the way... if I discuss these things with you, at least I won't allow my mind to wander when I'm sleeping." He explains as I frown.

"You've had dreams about me before?" I asked as he sighs.

"I may be old, but I am still a man, besides its not like I lived with society." He sighs as I have nothing to say to that. Logically what he was doing made sense... explain his feelings and then control them... the problem was his feelings were for me and he was talking to me... he admitted to dreaming about me doing who knows what in these dreams... now to basically admitting that I just turned him on with a few groans on my part.

I stared at him after a few steps in silence and caught myself thinking about what Fang said about spiritual bonds. He caught me staring and frowned.

"What now..." He groaned, "I'm not going to try and spoon you at night."

"I know, I'm just thinking." I snap as he shakes his head and for some reason it sets me off. "You need to stop dreaming about me in whatever capacity you're doing it... I thought you gave up on love and crap like that after Tifa." I hiss and I watch as his shoulders hunch and he stops walking. I stop a few steps ahead of him and watch anger and maybe even sadness fly to his face before he closes his eyes.

"See ya." He said calmly before turning and walking in the opposite direction, back towards Titan.

"Where are you going?! We need to discuss strategy!" I shout, but I knew my words were a low blow... I knew she had burned him and yet I used that knowledge simply to hurt him. "Cloud, come back!" I shout but he continues on. I wait a moment to see if he'll just stop but he doesn't. "Fine go cry then!" I shout in anger as he never seems to slow in his steps.

I turn back towards the village of Valhalla and run as fast as I can to get there. I didn't want to think about how I should apologize, because I knew I should. I wanted to distract myself with Yuffie's constant banter and just relax before we faced Titan... I just hope Cloud didn't allow this disagreement to affect him when we did challenge the fal'Cie.

* * *

HOPE'S PV

I knew Claire wouldn't admit it but something was up with her. When I awoke Noel explained that I was back at the inn and before I could say another word Claire walked in without Cloud and began talking about what we should do against Titan.

"He's slow, so that is our plan... you two don't forget what I just said." She stated in what I knew she thought was a calm and controlled voice but what really came across as clipped and snappy. I nodded along with Noel and I prepared myself for a tirade and spoke up.

"Where's Cloud?" I asked as Claire's eyes narrowed.

"He's not important right now, he'd rather be licking his wounds than helping us prepare so let him." She snapped.

"What did he do this time?" Noel asked and then lifted a hand. "Did he use his healing spell on you?" Noel asked as Claire's eyes widened and Noel looked at me knowingly. "That's what it was." Noel grinned shaking his head and turning to look out the window. I looked at Claire and her face was in shock but her cheeks were bright red. What healing spell? He healed me back at Astaroth's Circumference just fine.

"What?" I asked as Noel looked over his shoulder and sighed.

"Cloud can heal like you Hope, but it's not as refined as yours... now if he's healing a healer there is no pain involved, but I'm a warrior castor and Claire is a strict warrior type... when Cloud has to heal us, well it is excruciatingly painful. I mean it's to the point you'd rather let yourself die... I'm betting Claire attacked him visciously after he healed her and he got angry and she hurt him some more and so he refused to walk back with her... am I right?" Noel asked as Claire looked down and growled.

"Let's not talk about this!" She shouted as Noel and I flinched at her outburst. "I just want to go relax and not think understand... I will be in my room." She added and I could tell a lot was on her mind.

I shared a glance with Noel who shrugged. "I don't get why we have to share a room and she gets her own." Noel sighed as I grinned.

"After her yelling at us like that... the first thing you think about is your own privacy?" I questioned and Noel shrugged.

"Yeah." He grinned as I sighed and shook my head.

"Noel, you really think that by doing all of this, we can win the Queen's Challenge?" I asked as he nods once.

"Of course... if Cloud believes we can then I'm sure. We just have to keep working hard and working together... well at least you and me... Claire and Cloud seem to always be at each others' throats. I think they could form a spiritual bond." He adds suddenly as I look at him in shock.

"You do?"

"Yes... I mean look at the two of them... they are always together and if they aren't they snap at us or give us the cold shoulder. Cloud probably should have warned her about how painful his method was." Noel sighed.

"Actually, I don't think that was it... when you turned to look out the window she was blushing and I'm sure it wasn't from anger." I sighed as Noel raised a brow.

"Well I'm sure those two will get it in gear when the time is right... we have family to save... well at least you and Claire do... me, I'm just here along for the ride. Cloud has won and he's super strong... so we have to trust that." He tells me.

"You make it sound as though Cloud is the guy we're taking orders from." I question as he nods.

"Yeah, Claire basically looks to him for every choice... I mean when it came time to select a fal'Cie's quest Claire didn't ask you or me, she specifically asked Cloud. Then Cloud's plan of throwing you onto the platform... she didn't even object."

"That was because we were running out of time." I remind as Noel shakes his head.

"Then Titan asked what reward did we want and Claire again listened to what Cloud said and thus we're fighting Titan in two days." Noel growled. "I keep saying we need to trust in Cloud moreso to give myself some motivation to do it... they say if you say it aloud enough times, you trick yourself into believing it." He grinned as I hung my head.

"It makes us sound like nothing more than side-kicks." I supplied as Noel laughed.

"All Saints are just side-kicks... the thing is, Claire wants to keep us safe, she blames herself for what happened with Astaroth still and so Cloud wants to help her get past that... one way is to make us stronger... I'm sure that if we defeat Titan, the reward will be something that will probably put you up there with those two." He grinned as I thought and then nodded as well. "Remember everything Claire is doing is to save her sister and your mother; and everything Cloud is doing is to support Claire in her quest to accomplish that. So be like me and try to look past the fact we're being ordered around, because this is for us... Claire and Cloud are risking their lives and ours but mostly theirs to get us enough power... remember we'll need it if Jenova attacks... besides this is the only way to ensure you can protect Claire."

"You're right Noel... thanks." I whisper and he pats my shoulder and grins.

"Of course," Noel smiles and then continues, "it's like you're my little brother or something... I'm obligated to help." He joked as I nodded but understood his sentiment.

"Right." I grin back

"WHAT'S UP!" Noel and I both glared as Yuffie climbed into our room from the window yelling.

"Keep it down." I hiss as Yuffie frowns.

"Now you wait here, no one disrespects the great Yuffie Kisaragi!" She announced as I slapped my hand to my forehead. Noel was right she is annoying.

"I can tell you're thinking negatively about me?!" Yuffie shouted as I paled.

Luckily she was looking at Noel who gasped in shock and then turned to me. "She can read minds?!" He asked as Yuffie scowled.

"So maybe I can... " She trailed off as we looked at her in shock, "obviously I can't." She snapped as we both sighed in relief, "if I did, I'd know what was up with Claire... she's extra moody right now and I know its not that time of..."

"Enough!" Noel shouts as Yuffie shrugs.

"I think she and Cloud had another argument... she was pretty upset when she returned," I suggested as Noel huffed.

"No way, you said she was blushing at one point... I'm betting something happened... most likely they kissed and Cloud is doing what he normally does, run away while Claire is probably beating herself up over the fact she kissed him when her sister is in danger..." Noel suggested as Yuffie nodded.

"That would make sense," Yuffie began and I spoke up.

"Yeah she did seem pretty intent on making sure we knew strategy for the battle against Titan."

"Whoa... what? You guys are actually going to face Titan... as in humongous gigantic fal'Cie Titan?" Yuffie gasped out in shock.

Noel pulled her to a chair and spoke, "better if you're sitting down for this news. We finished his quest and instead of taking his reward we chose to fight him instead... for an even grater reward."

"Noel's right, so Cloud convinced Claire and she practically decided for us." I reminded as Noel shot me another look.

"Only because she wants to side with her boyfriend." Yuffie jokes.

"Don't let Claire hear that." I warn as Yuffie shrugs.

"She's trapped in her room refusing to come out."

"I don't think that would be trapped." Noel sighed. "Besides finding Claire locked in her room, what were you able to find out?"

"Well the tournament has two sub guardians... Titan and Provonia. They have been giving their quests for hundreds of years but very few have every actually completed them... instead other lesser fal'Cie gather here just as they do in Eden, Pulse, and Spira... The thing is there is a fourth being outside of Lindzei, Gran Pulse and Bhunivelze... none have ever witnessed the other fal'Cie... obviously its Pulse's fal'Cie... you would think the city named after him would be where Gran Pulse resided but no, he doesn't... anyway with that sidebar outta the way... few actually enter the Pulse tournament... but that's only been two tournaments... counting this one... so I guess it isn't that big of a deal."

"It is Yuffie." Noel cut in, "A fal'Cie that won't appear? The goddesses wouldn't stand by for that." I frowned and nodded.

"Yeah, neither would Yunalesca." I add.

"So you think we should finish up here and then head to Pulse to check it out?" Noel suggested as Yuffie nodded. "Well we're going to have to survive first and then convince Claire to go explore."

* * *

Cloud PV

I had spent a day out in the woods and forced myself to calm down, but my rage at what Claire had said couldn't be sated. The entire situation was here fault... not mine!

So here I was sitting alone in a near hundred foot tree looking at Titan who seemed to hold my gaze.

"I heard you were out here." I looked down at the sound of the voice.

Of course, my day wouldn't get any better... Jihl Nabaat. I stared at her but made no attempt to speak to her. "Well aren't you going to at least say something?" She asked politely but I shook my head and looked back towards Titan. "So you know we completed Titan's Challenge ourselves... but we weren't dumb enough to challenge Titan himself... word is your darling little Queen has."

I ignored her further and she laughed, "Siegfried... can you get him down?" I heard her words and reacted, jumping into the air just as a massive great sword exploded into the branch I had been sitting on.

"What are you doing?" I demanded as I landed behind the four of them and frowned.

"Scouting our competition." She smirked before looking at the two beside her and nodding at me. "Tyr, Godfrey... see how strong he is." At her orders they attacked.

I easily dodged each of their attacks and launched myself into the air only to block the great sword from Siegfried. "Out of my way." I hissed and forced him and his blade backwards to the ground before I leapt onto a higher branch in the same tree and glared down at the four below. "Go away, Claire isn't here and challenging me like this is not sanctified, surely you don't want to be taken out of the competition due to a technical mistake." I shouted down to her as she shrugged and pointed at me.

The three Saints all rushed up the tree leaping from branch to branch. I frowned and patted the trunk of the tree in forgiveness before I leaped through the tree tops and into the sky and then began flipping forward as I came down.

I called out my buster sword and forced as much energy into it as I could without over tiring myself. Just as I came down I brought the buster sword down slicing into the tree with the metal and the energy surrounding it.

The giant tree instantly shattered from the tip nearly a hundred feet in the air down to the base where Jihl stood.

"AAAHHH" I heard her scream as the shock wave blew her back a bit.

I landed on yet another tree branch adjacent to the last tree but now I was easily visible.

"What is with your four?" I demanded as Jihl apparently recovered from the blast and had managed to reach the same branch I was on without me noticing her at all. "Faster than I thought..." I whispered as she scowled.

"I have waited years to avenge my mother and father's death at the hands of Yunalesca... Tyr and I were raised together and when he came of age, he became a Saint in my name so he could avenge his friend, my father... of course Siegfried and Godfrey were outraged that Yunalesca spared their lives as if to make a point of her power. You and that girl have made everything tougher for me to reach her... as long as you breath... I will have to go through you and your queen to defeat Yunalesca... so if I kill you now, then there will be no obstacles... no one will stop me from killing that bitch and setting my mother to rest." She hissed as I frowned.

"You never found your parents' bodies?" I asked as I saw her glaring back at me.

"No, she threw myself and Siefried out while we were under" Godrfrey stated as he landed behind me. I frowned and shook my head.

This girl was bitter not because of how she was raised but due to the fact her mother was taken from her. I prepared myself and my sword as the four circled me.

Godfrey and Jihl were on opposites of the branch with me in between, while Siegfried and Tyr were both on separate trees but were in front and behind me. I waited quietly, one of them would react first... even if they tried to attack at once one was faster than the others... the question now was to gauge which one was...

Instantly I turned and blocked Tyr's attack just as the other three converged on me. I retreated several branches below just as they had reached my last position.

"Attack him!" Jihl roared as they launched themselves at me and Tyr was the first to reach me, I dodged him and then attacked both Siegfried and Godfrey. I needed to know who was the strongest of the three Saints. Obviously she would be like all the other Queens and ensure each Saint had a strength that would add to hers.

I blocked Godfrey's attack and managed to flip over him and came right into Siegfried who swung at me but I blocked much easier than against Godfrey. I retreated yet again and landed on the ground just as the four circled me again.

I glanced at each on and then laid my eyes on Siegfried. Every Queen does their best to recruit a well rounded team, one who was strong, one who was fast and a third which was typically a wild card. Of course there are other types of combinations, but the last two hundred queens have all used one formula and that is a speedy Saint, a powerful Saint and a wild card Saint.

"Are you four done yet?" I asked as Jihl growled.

"We're just getting started." She smirked.

"I doubt we're after the same thing... you must know that... the goal Claire has is to free her sister and a fellow Saint's mother... in truth, I'm the only one with any true social connection to Yunalesca... so if you want to fight her so be it, you can kill her if you want... but I know you four won't stand a chance... not as you are now. Whatever revenge you hope to get, understand Yunalesca will kill you... I'm able to keep you four at bay and I still don't think she and I can face Yunalesca and win..." I spoke but instantly Jihl attacked and I blocked her fist and then threw her into Siegfried. I then kicked Tyr back and blocked Godfrey's sword only to kick him in his gut and then back hand him hard enough that he flew into Tyr and slammed against a tree.

"Told you," I stated calmly as I turned to leave, "I'm sure you loved your mother and I can't even begin to imagine the pain of losing a parent... my own disowned me when I joined Tifa... I never had the chance to love them... and to tell you the truth, I didn't think Archia was anything but ruthless." I stated as Jihl stood and clinched her fists.

"Shut your mouth! YOU WILL NOT SPEAK OF MY MOTHER LIKE THAAATTT!" She roared.

"I understand." I whisper and continue walking away.

"Where are you going!" She roared as I stopped and looked at her over my shoulder.

"Back to town, tomorrow I face Titan... I don't have time for this and neither do you four... If I were you, I'd ask to challenge him... if you really want to avenge your mother, understand one thing." I pause as she seems to be listening. "you will have to sacrifice everything to gain enough power to face Yunalesca... she's strong, she's defended her title three times already and this will be her fourth defense... normally after ten years of being queen, the women become goddesses through training themselves or they allow themselves to weaken thus giving way to a new queen." I sigh, "Yunalesca has become stronger but she doesn't seem to care about becoming a goddess or giving up her throne... so that means everyone else must get stronger... much stronger." I conclude as Jihl takes a step towards me but only a step.

"I will be the one to kill her!" She shouted as I looked at her and shook my head.

"If that's all that matters to you then understand something... revenge only will get you so far." I warned before leaving them behind.

* * *

**Had to write and rewrite this chapter a few times to get the feel that I wanted... writing Hope's PV was really stressful because I wanted him as a character to notice Claire and Cloud's changing relationship, but being a person himself he couldn't just forget about his mom or his duty to fight so had to rewrite it a few times. PLUS he was the only viable option to introduce the mystery fal'Cie that the group will encounter so... yeah! **

**Thanks for reading and I will definitely try to get working on the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Confessions and Reality

**More story! YAY Hopefully the last update was free of errors and what not! Anyhow thanks for the love everyone and the hits are definitely welcome! So I hope you all enjoy...**

**PS The following chapter will have some mature themes and I am possibly thinking about upping the rating from "T" to 'M' next chapter... anyhow thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Cloud PV**

I had waited outside the inn all night. I knew we had a single day left and I needed to erase the tension between myself and Claire, but I refused to be the one to apologize... She was the one who began acting strange and she overreacted.

I did nothing but help her and she just had to be spiteful... I knew I should be the bigger adult and brush her comments aside, but what if I was starting to develop actual deep feelings towards her?

It would explain why she can make me so angry when I should just ignore her. She was beautiful, there I admitted it... There was something about Claire that was much different from Tifa... Tifa was gentle and I felt the need to protect her... I wanted to protect her... but with Claire, I want to prove I can help her... its a completely different feeling when I'm around her and it drives me insane!

Whatever emotions I had, they were getting in the way of our mission and it is frustrating! I never wanted to be attracted to her, but its as if she does these things that are so out of character for her when she's around me that get me confused.

It was after I had joined her as a Saint and she fainted, I was the one who carried her back to the village. At that time, I was upset and angry with her for rushing in against Astaroth, but as I held her she began nuzzling my neck with her nose and clutching at my chest with her hand... I would be lying if I said I didn't think she was absolutely stunning at the time.

In that moment, she wasn't the hard ass pig-headed warrior that blatantly rushed in without a plan. She unconsciously showed so much of her vulnerability and something inside me gravitated towards it. This woman, not only refused to abandon her promise to Hope, but denied Jenova even after given the offer of saving her sister. She placed her life in danger and maybe even that of her sister's... for what reason exactly... I didn't know... maybe it was how only Serah would be saved like she had told me... but I would have taken the offer, as selfish as it was... but now I owed my life to her.

So of course I wanted to impress her to show that her choice wasn't the wrong one. I never thought I'd begin to care about her... the words I exchanged with Noel really shocked me. Realizing that I had vowed to sacrifice myself for Tifa to achieve her goals and that I actually did sacrifice myself and Tifa actually achieved her goals made me think. I had been bitter about what I had promised to do and that disgusted me more than anything else. I shouldn't be alive but I was given another chance.

In the several weeks I've spent with Claire, I've mulled over the words Fang said to me weeks ago and realized that if I wasn't a Saint, I'd probably have a crush on her... so being around her constantly didn't help. She wasn't helping with what she had been doing earlier yesterday evening. Her dry humping was intense... she wasn't hard on the eyes and if I were any other man, I'm sure her moaning wouldn't have just ended with the healing spell...

"WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING!?" I shouted out loud as I leaned against the inn and slid to the ground banging my head back against the wall as I sat down. I shook the perverse thoughts out of my head before hearing the door open.

"Yo, Spikey!" I sighed at the voice of Yuffie.

"Yuffie," I addressed.

"Its too early in the morning to be yelling like a madman... Claire barely allowed me into the room last night... I heard that you two had a moment." She grinned as I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Nothing happened... or at least... what did she tell you?" I demanded as Yuffie shrugged.

"Nothing..." Yuffie chuckled.

"Yuffie..." I began

"Do you like her?" She asked immediately. I thought about denying it but I rolled my eyes and nodded once. "YOU DO!" Yuffied yelled as I quickly covered her big mouth and frowned.

"Yes, okay... now shut it!" I snapped as Yuffie just looks at me in shock.

"What happened yesterday!? Did you confess and Claire got all nervous and stormed off?" She asked as I shook my head, "Wait did you hurt her and then get all upset and run off?" She asked

"No." I snapped as Yuffie crossed her arms and looked at me. "What?"

"I want to know what happened! She was so upset yesterday and went to bed angry... a woman should never go to sleep mad." Yuffie chided as I rolled my eyes. "Tell me what happened!" She gawked as I sighed and explained everything.

Yuffie stared at me for a moment and then fell on her butt laughing. "It isn't funny." I snap while she shakes her head still giggling.

"I'm not...ha...hahahah...haaa... laughing...ah ah, ha ha ha... ha, at you..." She cried with tears in her eyes.

"Maybe I'll tell Claire you're making fun of her." I snapped as Yuffie instantly stopped laughing and spoke up.

"Wait!" She begged and took a deep breath and spoke. "You should go talk to her, then..." She hinted as I frowned.

"What?" I asked as Yuffie pushed me towards the inn's entrance.

"Go talk to her! Let love guide you!" She announced jokingly. I frowned and shook my head. "At least clear the air... you two have to be on the same page if what Noel and Hope told me is true... that you're fighting Titan... the fal'Cie Titan..." She glared.

"We'll handle it." I snap as Yuffie rolls her eyes.

"Not if this misunderstanding is in the way... tell Claire you've got the hots for her now and that you're over Tifa..." She grinned as I frowned.

"I doubt that would be a good idea... I don't want anything from her. I don't want to distract her or the others." I remind

"No, I am saying that if you don't at least tell her you will never be able to get past this." She reminded.

"Yuffie, I don't have anything to get past. Besides I've tried explaining this to her before."

"Cloud, no! Go talk to her and get this sorted out... trust me!"

"What would you know?"

"Look, think of it this way, you want to help Claire right?"

"Of course I want to help Claire... I am her Saint and..."

"And you care about her right?"

"Yes, Yuffie I do want to help her and I do care about her."

"Okay, so go tell her and maybe you two will be able to bond... spiritually. Plus I doubt you've ever actually told her about everything you're feeling when you two would and probably should have the privacy to do so... something tells me Claire would hate it if she knew you were talking to me about this or that if Noel or Hope could walk in on your conversation. Go to her room and speak with her... trust me none of us dare enter without knocking... for your sake she should still be asleep... at least after just waking up she should be a bit more level headed." She grinned. I mulled her words over and nodded

"Fine..." I groaned before walking into the inn.

I made my way up to Claire's room before taking a moment to compose myself. This was going to be quite embarrassing and possibly painful... physically painful.

I opened her door cautiously only to hear a small re-occuring snore obviously coming from Claire. I stepped inside and looked out the window as the sun was now high enough in the sky to chase away the last remnants of the night and still Claire was out.

I approached the bed slowly and that's when I noticed her twitching and groaning in her sleep. I thought to wake her but stopped as I noticed her lips pursed and a slight frown on her face. She was probably having a nightmare and would wake up any moment... I had to get out of here.

If she woke up pissed and then I was standing over her in her sleep... she'd probably be furious and I didn't want to be on the receiving end of her crap today. I just wanted to talk like two adults, but I knew with the situation unfolding as it was, that would be impossible.

I turned immediately and headed for the door, "Cloud..." I heard my named called and I cringed. Here it goes... the explosion.

I waited a few more seconds and still nothing before I turned to see she was still lying down. I sighed in relief and decided to just wake her up. I opened her door and then closed it loudly, causing her to sit up in a panic.

She looked around the room hastily taking deep breaths before her eyes settled on me. She seemed to stare in shock for a few seconds before looking around and then slamming her eyes closed while shaking her head.

"Claire?" I began as she snapped her eyes open to focus on me. In that moment, I noticed how her hair seemed wild and un-kept and the normal frown she wore during the day was a lot less intense. Staring at her now as the sun's rays brushed her face just barely and how unsure her eyes looked at me, made me wonder was this the same woman who had insulted me yesterday? I took a step from the door allowing myself to step into the light pouring from the one window in the small room.

At my motion she broke eye contact as her eyes trailed down my body with a look I couldn't gauge... it was one, she'd never had before. "Why are you here?" She asked softly, again shocking me. She didn't seem angry that I had waken her up or that I was in her room without her permission.

"I came to..." I began as the words seemed a bit foolish now, was I supposed to just wake her and tell her that I had developed some kind of emotion for her and then what? Where would I go from there? It seemed silly, but Yuffie's overzealous enthusiasm had allowed my mind to conjure up some reality where me just saying those words would be enough. I looked down and realized I had no choice but to say the one thing that I felt she should say to me. "I want to apologize for yesterday." I begin as Claire's eyes begin to take the hard, serious tone I recognize.

She said nothing but just glared at me until she shook her head. "No... I should be the one to apologize... you did nothing wrong... you did as I asked and I was the one who unconsciously acted in that manner... I had no right to blow up at you... I was embarrassed." She added, "I'm not used to dealing with men and courtship... well at least men who aren't blatantly requesting I sleep with them. You being honest about what you feel and how my actions cause you to react, its something I don't know how to handle... I'd almost would have preferred you made a perverse remark about... about my... reaction to your healing technique... it would have been a something I was familiar with handling." She explained as I shook my head. "Look Cloud, you can't tell me that I turn you on and then add compliments like saying I'm attractive and then not adding some kind of perverse statement." She states as I scoff.

"I'm not going to disrespect you like that." I interrupt as Claire frowns.

"What do you want from me then?" She demanded as her fists clinched the sheets. I sighed and pointed to the edge of her bed and she looked at the spot for a moment before looking over to me and nodding.

I came and sat down but I took notice of how she pulled her knees to her to keep as much distance between us as possible. "I need to explain everything to you... I told you what Fang said and of course it had my mind reeling... I've been talking to Noel and I came to an epiphany with his help. I hated Tifa for sacrificing me so she could gain power... I was so upset that she would throw away all that we had." I began and Claire interrupted.

"Cloud, look you have every right to hate her... trust me, to betray someone you love just for power and control... its unacceptable." She announced. I stopped her from continuing and she stopped.

"That's the thing... I signed up to be her Saint with the intent of doing everything I could to make sure she got what she wanted... or making sure her dream came true... I loved her so much that I would sacrifice myself for her and the thing is, I did, not by choice, but I had and her dreams had come true... It's made me realize that maybe she did love me... but that didn't mean she loved me the way I loved her. I've lived so long with anger that I couldn't see the obvious... Claire... I finally could let my hate and anger go and when I finally could, I realized that the respect I had for you was more than that. When you didn't hand me to Jenova, I had felt like I owed you my life... but now I realize I would give it for your dreams." I sighed and stood as Claire remained quiet as I continued, "I don't know when or how it happened but I will make sure you save Serah and Hope's mother... I will not let Jenova hurt you. I truly want you to be happy. I know you're probably going to yell at me that I should keep my emotions to myself but I can't and it's driving me crazy!" I groan and pace a bit back and forth in her room.

"Claire, I can't just not tell you... I need to." I groan again as I knew I was sounding completely insane.

I looked to Claire and she held nothing but a scowl. She clinched her sheets tighter in her hands and glared at me furiously.

* * *

Claire PV

How dare he!? How dare he!? "How dare you!?" I shout finally voicing my thoughts that repeated in my head. He seemed ready for my outburst and instead of anger, he merely looked dejected and defeated.

"Look, I'm sorry, I'll go." He spoke calmly and I snapped.

"DAMN IT AND DAMN YOU!" I scream as anger flies across his face for a moment but he quickly masks it, "What I am supposed to say?!" I shout but much quieter this time. "What do you want me to do?! You want to share my bed? You want to screw me?!" I hiss as he looks shocked. "you want me to nurture your feelings while my sister is in danger? Is that it? You want me to let go of all of my worries and problems and just return your feelings?" I demanded as he looked down and smiled. He actually smiled! I was about to continue with a few scathing remarks but he crossed the room and grabbed my shoulders and shook me once.

"I don't want that! I don't want you to confess your love and I don't want to screw you!" He said forcefully as I frowned... my anger vanished only to be replaced with confusion... he keeps telling me he may like me, that I do things to arouse him and yet he doesn't want me to say I care for him nor does he want to sleep with me? What the hell is his problem.

"W...what?" I asked aloud trying to mentally sort out what his angel was.

"Claire, I told you... I want you to know how I feel... I am not going to expect anything from you... I don't want you to tell me anything... I want you to be able to do that on your own... you're not obligated to care about me at all... I know you have a lot on your mind, Serah and Hope's mother... I get that... I've said that I understand that... I'm not telling you this to force you into a corner... I just want you to know." He sighs and releases my arms as though he's just realized he was holding them. "I want to be open with you... I wasn't open with Tifa... I loved her yeah... but we were only together for a month... but I had cared about her for years, but it took life and death situations to finally force me to open up to her... I care about you Claire Farron, and I don't want to wait till something happens to tell you. Again, you don't have to feel you're obligated to say anything to me, I am just saying what I need to say for my own peace of mind." He sighed as I stared at him and leaned against the headboard of the bed.

"So you are interested in me?" I asked as he nods. "yet you don't want me to feel for you?" I asked as he sighs.

"I want you to feel whatever you feel... I just don't want you to think you owe me anything... you've risked yourself for me and now I am going to die for you... I shouldn't be alive as it is... so no matter how I feel about you, I want you to do whatever you want." He sighs as I shake my head.

"That makes no sense... how can I be sure you won't hold back in battle to punish me if I don't return your feelings?" I asked as Cloud frowned.

"Claire I will die for you if you wish it... I would never do that... your dreams I will die for, I swear it." He stared into my eyes intensely as I sighed.

"How can I believe that?" I asked as he frowned.

"I'll face Titan alone." He states calmly as I frown.

"No!" I growl, "we must win and if you did die and what you're saying is true, then you'd die without helping me..." I stop as I scowl and shake my head.

This was how all the other Queen's Tournament participants were. Demanding that their Saints die for their goals and here I was trying to see if he would die for my goals... it made me sick.

"Claire..."

"Cloud shut up!" I snap as he frowns, "I don't need you to die for me..." I sigh, "I will have to trust you, because you, me, Noel and Hope will die at Jenova's hands if we don't work together... I will again apologize for yesterday and as for all that you've told me... okay I understand that you care about me." I tell him as he nods. "I can't say that the situation doesn't unsettle me. I came from a town that everything given was done so with the expectation to receive something in return, so if we save my sister and Hope's mother, I will think about returning your feelings."

"I don't want that... I want you to feel whatever you want not try to force yourself into..."

"I said think, not that I would give myself to you... so to ensure... well myself, I will allow you to court me up until we save Serah and when we do, I will then decide if I care about you or not... this way I can have some reassurance your words aren't just talk. But understand if you betray us, I will never forgive you." I explain as Cloud sighs and nods.

"Fine, I guess with you that's the best I'll get." He sighed as I frowned.

"What were you hoping for?" I asked as he shrugged.

"Trust... you know I wouldn't betray you, regardless of what you think of my feelings." He reasoned as I shrugged.

"Well you're in my room, without my permission, who knows how long you've been watching me sleep." I half joked. Instantly, I am reminded of the dream I had just before waking. I force myself not to redden at the elicit details and glare him down. Its strange... why would he come to my room so early?

Cloud for the most part only looks away and shakes his head. "I slammed the door to wake you." I frowned and shook my head.

"I may have just woken up, but I am perceptive." I snap, "you stood on my side of the door with your back to my bed... why would anyone walk into a room with the intent of slamming a door but turn to face it before slamming it?" I asked as his cheeks reddened and my bluff at him watching me sleep was no longer a mere bluff, but a fact. "You were watching me sleep?" I asked trying to remember he may be in love with me... that would explain his actions... unless he was thinking of something perverse, which would probably make me feel a lot more at ease... then I could just hit him and send him away... but if all he was doing was admiring me, that was different... or at least in my head. "Stop before you speak, why were you watching me sleep, because I know you were." I rephrase my question as Cloud sighs.

"Can I just kiss you?" He asks out of nowhere. I opened my mouth to object as he leaned closer and at the last moment I slapped him... hard. This had to be some sort of dream... why would he just ask that?! It wasn't like him... was I mentally willing him to ask me?

Of course there was no way to account for the extra strength I had gained from him, so Cloud was now laying on the ground on his knees holding his face. This had to be a continuation of my dreams... I did it often... wake up in my dream only to continue more dreaming. I opened my mouth to speak but shook my head and groaned. "Don't kiss me." I hissed as I glared at him and he glared at me for a moment but smirked at seeing how red my face was.

"Why?" He challenged as I scoffed and then frowned. This was too weird... he was being so bold and it was very similar to what I had just dreamed about...

"You said you wouldn't push anything on me?!" I growled trying to control my mind as he nodded.

"I never said you had to return the kiss, you can just sit there." Cloud explained as I frowned.

"So you just want to take me? I thought you said you wanted me to want it?" I demanded as my cheeks reddened further if possible.

"Did you slap me because you don't want to or because you're nervous... I've been around you long enough to know you only respond with violence when you are nervous or embarrassed. I just want to do it once and I can leave it at that until we save Serah." Cloud reasoned as I frowned.

"You just want to enact some strange fantasy in my bed... you think a kiss will loosen me up and then I'll let you have you way with me." I growled as Cloud sat on the bed and placed his right hand on my right thigh, the bed sheet was the only thing separating his skin from mine.

"Obviously you've thought about this... because you just rattled that scenario off without a hitch." He stated as I stared into his eyes and shook my head but never broke eye contact.

"You just want to sleep with me."

"I want to give you everything." I responded instantly.

"I don't have time for this." I looked away finally as he had leaned in closer.

"One kiss and then I leave, I'll just look at you from afar and I will never again bother you until we save Serah." He stated calmly as I rolled my head around my shoulders actually considering this. He wouldn't be a bother anymore and what was one kiss?

"Fine... one time." I relented as his eyes widened, shocked, I was sure. I probably would regret this but if I could get him to stop being so distracting until Serah was saved, then one peck was worth it... besides this was apart of my dream any how so what was the harm?

"I would have thought you'd disagree a few more times." Cloud chuckled as he lifted a hand to my face and I shied away.

"What are you doing?" I demanded as he raised a brow.

"I plan on kissing you..." He grinned as he tilted my chin up as he leaned closer.

I felt my entire body began heating up in nervousness as his lips were mere moments from touching mine. I could feel his breath against my mouth and I unconsciously licked my lips in preparation, but my tongue grazed his lip and with our close position, I could see his eyes widen slightly as they gazed back into mine. "Sorry." I whispered as his hand slid softly from my chin, to tuck a piece of my hair behind my ear.

His finger tips had trailed from my chin to where they now rested at the back of my head and that path was ablaze with heat. It was as though his fingers were fire and their path had left a trail of scorching fire... nothing painful, but it was agonizing. The dream I had just woken from came drifting back to the front of my mind and with how long it was taking him to just kiss me, made me wonder if this was the same dream just playing on a loop?

I found what little sense I had left and stared into his eyes and idiotically spoke, "Is this a dream?" I asked knowing that if I was still dreaming he wouldn't tell me.

The man before me said nothing and with the same hand that had trailed from my chin that now rested at the back of my head pulled me the rest of the distance to his lips.

I felt the warm pressure against my own lips and when he moved, my body released a gasp that my mind wasn't in control of. Cloud took this moment to draw my bottom lips between his and my mind was gone. He suckled and for a brief fleeting moment, I felt his tongue ghost across my lip before the soft suction his mouth supplied became much more urgent... much more intense.

If this was my dream continuing then, I knew where this would head and I was completely okay with it... I had to save Serah but at least I could be free in my own head... I could enjoy something that I may want without guilt... right?

I instinctively gave myself an answer as I pulled him closer only to feel more. Everything was so full of feeling... I felt everything... my entire body had become hyper sensitive and I determined at that point that this was a dream!

I had kissed boys before when I was younger and nothing compared to this... their kisses were like small hills that I could climb and easily reach the top. Those kisses were ones I could go on without, but this... this kiss was a mountain, that I couldn't hope to scale... I could try conquering it but I knew there would always be something more to discover the next time...

Instantly the pressure was gone and I had to take a deep breath realizing that I hadn't breathed since his lips were on mine. I stared back into his eyes and though his hand hand left my head I hadn't released his... both of my hands were still firmly latched together behind his head as we leaned our foreheads together while I caught my breath.

This was definitely a dream... nothing in reality could be that fantastic. I finally managed to control my breathing to a point before pulling him back but I felt resistance. I would have frowned but I wanted more so I leaned closer and capture his lips again. Maybe now I was dreaming of wanting him... that had to be it... yes... the sensation was still mind shattering and again I felt the soft suction of his lips against mine only now it wasn't as intense...

I wanted intense!

I crushed our faces closer and I opened my mouth and finally my dream was going where I wanted it to go. His tongue touched mine and my thighs clinched together and I gasped into the kiss as his arms encircled my waist and I struggled to get closer but my legs were trapped in the sheet and the moment I tried to get up he pulled away.

"Claire... stop..." He spoke softly while I tried catching my breath again as I finally was free of the sheet. I tried to latch my arms around him again but he stopped me and I frowned.

My dreams couldn't deny me! I shook my head and clinched my eyes closed as I willed myself to wake up, because I was not going to be embarrassed by him even in my dreams... I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Claire..." He said again as I wasn't waking up and finally he shook me a bit too roughly and my back popped and despite there being close to no pain, it made me realize I was awake.

I... was... awake. The thought caused my body to burn with shame and embarrassment. I opened my eyes to look expecting Cloud to be smirking but he looked just as intense as he had a few moments ago... during the actual... ACTUAL kiss!

"I am not going to apologize for that... I won't deny that I've had some intense dreams about you, but I think you may have thought you were someplace else just now. I want you like that Claire... I do... but I want you to be able to enjoy it without worrying about your sister or your promise to Hope... so that is what I'm going to hold out hope for when this is over... if you're still interested." He grinned

I stared at him and looked down in embarrassment. "Claire don't be embarrassed, you're an amazing kisser." He grinned as I had no words to say and just punched him, softly. I was still too shocked that I had actually like an idiot thought that was a dream. "Like I said just one kiss." He repeated as I found myself frowning.

"What?" I asked and realized he meant to only have one kiss... but I had definitely enjoyed taking the second as much as the first. He began to stand as I grabbed his arm and scowled. "Damn you." I hissed as Cloud groaned.

"What is it now... look I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." He sighed as I shook my head.

"I'm not used to getting... guys okay... just... look... this is happening so fast." I snap angrily. "I... you... shouldn't have kissed me..." I reason as he sits back down and leans close to me and I sit still wondering if he was going to do it again.

"I will respect whatever you want... and from what I can tell, or at least what I am hoping is that you want to do that again... I'm going to help you save Serah and keep your promise to Hope... then I'm going to really kiss you like I mean it." He stated boldly and I gasped... pride be damned.

Cloud smiled and leaned close to me again and I waited for the sensation. I closed my eyes and parted my lips hoping our tongues would touch but instead he pecked my cheek and then rubbed my arm. He stood quickly before I could grab at him and headed to the door.

"I'll see you downstairs for breakfast." He announced before opening the door and quickly shutting it after he walked out.

I stared at the wooden door for seconds... maybe even minutes as I tried desperately to process what had just happened...

He was watching me sleep, we talked. He wants me to want to kiss him... and shamefully I do... but he agrees that before anything goes further we should save Serah and Hope's mother... I agree... he kissed me and the world melted away... that was no dream.

I took a few deep breaths and finally realized how warm my body was feeling. I cursed silently as I stared at the door with unflinching eyes. He said when we had saved Serah that he would really kiss me... what the hell was that earlier then?

That thought sent shivers through my body. I took a few more deep breaths as I thought on the situation. He wanted me, and after that kiss... I wanted him, but it would have to wait... and he accepted that... so despite how random and rushed this feels... I wanted this...

... badly...

* * *

**Just cranked that out earlier today... I had just finished reading some other stories on the site and the idea hit me and I loved it! It actually works with the story path I'm looking to follow... I think we've all waited long enough for some true intense Cloud/Lightning! **

**IMPORTANT:::::::::::::::::::::IMPORTANT Please read this little fill in for the chapter... I wanted to add it in the beginning but I wanted everyone to read the chapter first.**

**This chapter took place the morning after Claire and Cloud got into an argument... Cloud's change of attitude comes from his interaction with Jihl... he sees how Jihl cared for her mother and still lost her so he's at the point that he's not going to waste time anymore... he's lived for five thousand plus years so his shyness isn't as crippling as it is in the FF7 series.**

**And Claire... Claire... Claire... Claire... she had her first little... ahem... dream... about her and Cloud... x-rated of course. So being awoken from that and instantly having to listen to Cloud's emotions put her in a place of inhibition... and I think the only way she'd ever do something for herself while Serah needed her was if she thought she was dreaming... or at least that's what I assume... of course just trying to keep her as close to character as possible!**

**THANKS TO YOU ALL HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS FUN TO READ! :J**


	11. Chapter 11- Mine

**HEHEHEHEHEHEH**

**i am back I know, but better late than never... Right? Anyhow this is a bit short but check out my author note at the bottom and you will see why...**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Cloud's PV

I had no clue how I gathered enough courage to ask Claire to let me kiss her but I had and in short it was amazing. I had to thank Zack for the pointers at some point.

I remembered the few years after Aeris' death that he was miserable but then one day he became a blessing to women everywhere. I would listen... or actually overheard him talking to Genesis a few times about how he sweet talked a few of his conquests... I took a few of those pointers and changed them a bit... mainly because I respected Claire a bit too much to just kiss her without her permission while Zack would swear being spontaneous was better.

I think I achieved a lot actually... but at the same time, I know I've probably made her uncomfortable and she'll be down for breakfast acting uneasy around me... if she comes down at all.

I found Noel and Hope saving a few spots for myself, Yuffie and Claire. I sat with them and remained quiet... should I say something to them? I mean what was there to say?

"You and Claire doing okay?" Noel asked as I snapped my head to him and frowned. Did he know? How?

"What?" I asked confused as Noel sighed.

"What happened?" He asked as I frowned further, "Yesterday after Titan's challenge?" He questioned as I visibly relaxed and shook my head, "Claire was so pissed." He added.

"It was a misunderstanding. We argued and she made a remark about Tifa and I blew up and stormed off." I concluded as Noel's eyes widened, "I've apologized to her and she apologized so we're fine." I added as Noel nodded.

"Wait, when did you apologize?" Hope asked as I froze for a moment and shrugged.

"Just now." I stated casually hoping they didn't think anything of it.

"Oh so you woke her up without having her destroy the building?" Hope grinned as I nodded.

"Look, we didn't have time to argue today. Today is about strategy." I sigh. I looked towards the steps once more and then back to Noel.

"How long have you two been down here?"

"Just a few minutes, we wanted to save a few seats." Hope added and instantly Yuffie hopped into a seat across from me.

"Well Cloudy you finally speak with Claire?" She asked as I shot her a look and scowled.

"Yes, I apologized, now please shut it." I hissed as she seemed to catch my meaning and shrugged.

"Well anyhow I think its best you guys listen to what I have gathered on Titan! I had to consult a few of the spies my family had before their fall, but I did get some good info on him... wanna wait till Claire comes down?" She asked us as we all nodded.

I wanted to send her up stairs to get Claire to come down, but that would only signal that something was off.

"Finally there she is." Noel spoke as I looked up to see Claire coming down. She merely glanced my way and held my gaze for a moment before nodding... her way of greeting us.

She looked at the final seat and with no hesitation, she sat... across from me.

"Good morning Claire..." Hope began as she looked at him still no expression on her face.

"Feel better today? Cloud did say he apologized." Noel added as I felt my heart go cold. Claire looked at me and I gave an almost uncatchable shake of my head.

She seemed to understand and sighed. "I am... he and I came to an understanding." She stated calmly and then glanced at me while Yuffie began chuckling. "Yuffie what's so funny?" She demanded as Yuffie shook her head.

"I had seen this random guy standing outside of his girlfriend's house and he was so worried that she wouldn't forgive him so I gave him some pointers and I hope they've gotten back together." She smiled as Yuffie's story obviously cued Claire to the fact she knew but to my surprise Claire remained calm.

"Well stop giggling we have work to do. Noel, can you and Hope get in line and get Cloud and I something along with yourselves... Yuffie you stay here... Cloud I need a word with you... outside." She added as I nodded while Noel and Hope complied.

I followed her outside and once we managed to get clear from the window seeing into the dining area of the inn Claire turned and sighed in frustration.

"You talked to Yuffie?" She snapped.

"I was angry... so yeah, I began talking too much... and yes she gave me a slight push to go up to your room." I admitted.

Claire frowned and then rested her head in her hands and sighed. "She won't tell anyone will she?" I shook my head, "You make sure she stays quiet... I don't want her annoying me or telling Noel or Hope anything." She paused for a moment and then went to speak but didn't.

"Claire... I didn't think..." I sighed as she waved a hand in the air.

"Whatever... things have happened. We can't go back now." She sighed as I nodded. "You and I will go back in there and act normal understand?" She commanded. "I am confused and... embarrassed and I just... listen, what happened earlier was completely... it... I... listen... I..." She stuttered as her cheeks turned bright red.

Finally after a moment of silence and several deep breaths on her part she spoke. "I liked it okay... but I swear if you tell them, I will flay you." She hissed, "You make sure those three stay out of our business." She snapped as I couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Right." I grin and she frowns,

"Don't give them reason to believe anything between us has changed. Our goal is still the same and nothing between us can go any further until I've saved Serah... got it?"

"Of course, like I told you upstairs, I can wait."

"Okay so lets go back inside and remember, Hope and Noel stay completely oblivious about us."

"There's an us?" I ask knowing that it would probably anger her.

She glared at me and sighed. "Maybe, but you keep pushing me, they'll be a me and no you." She threatened and I grinned and took another chance... this time following Zack's advice and kissed her quickly and pulled back.

"Okay, just wanted to do that one more time." I held my hands up and she frowned and slapped me hard. I gasped at the pain and was thankful I didn't bruise easily. I began to apologize but she pulled my shirt forward and kissed me again.

She pushed me back and sighed in relief. "Don't do that again... if you want me to think about a chance of us then I am the only one who gets to chose when we do that..." She exclaimed breathlessly. "We have to fight Titan tomorrow so from now until we free my sister and Hope's mother, we refrain from kissing and everything like it."

"Right..." I whisper as Claire swatted at my arm and frowned but a smirk was on her lips. "We will save Serah... I won't rest until you're able to hold her again." I promised as she nodded.

"Let's go inside." She smiled slightly.

Of course she stopped smirking by the time we sat at the table. Yuffie eyed us and smirked. Noel and Hope weren't back yet so Claire glared at her and spoke.

"Whatever you think happened, don't bring it up... you say one thing about whatever Cloud told you... I will hurt you." Yuffie gulped and nodded her smirk long gone. "I expect my personal life to stay private... that means you don't speak about hypothetical stories that are about us, and you don't try to throw hints to Hope or Noel. Understand?" Again Yuffie just nodded and gulped.

"Yuffie you should go get something to eat." I suggested as she nodded and left without a word. "You are scary..." I commented as Claire shrugged.

"I don't care... have you thought about how we should take on Titan or was your mind elsewhere?" She asked as I nodded.

"I observed him from a distance after we separated... I found that he's pretty slow and that his right fist is actually much larger than his left... I would say its best to fight him on his left side... he can't maneuver due to the fact turning isn't easy for him... he does have a few spells that I've seen him using as he grabs his meals... A thunder spell, an earth spell and what I think is some type of force field ability... I don't know the intensity of any of them but we should expect he can attack quickly, just not with his body." I reasoned as Claire frowned. "Also Yuffie has some data on him as well."

Claire nodded once and finally looked at me from across the table. "What made you come into my room today? It couldn't have just been Yuffie... and you obviously had feelings for me for a while... was it just a moment of courage or what?" She asked evenly as I raised a brow and looked behind her as Noel and Hope approached, but weren't in hearing range.

"We can talk later, Noel and Hope are back." With that the two sit beside Claire and Noel slides a tray to me.

"We got in line just in time... that crazy woman who Claire nearly maimed the other day was in line a few people behind us. She saw us but strangely she didn't say anything." Noel commented as I stared at Claire who was seething now.

"Jihl Nabaat." Claire hissed as she turned to look at the breakfast line and spotted the blonde haired woman and her Saints. "I'm going to have a few words with her." Claire began to stand but I reached across the table and grabbed her right hand and pulled her back towards the table.

"Claire... now is not the time... she seems to be eating and leaving you alone... so you should ignore her." Claire shot me a look and eased back into her seat and began tearing away at her breakfast.

"So besides Yuffie's help, what else do we know about Titan?" Hope began and I went to speak but Claire beat me to it.

"Cloud was actually watching him yesterday after we split up... he observed Titan having a earth and thunder attack spells. Cloud also said he has a defensive spell that may ward off all damage, right?" She asked me as I nodded.

"Whoa... when you have time to tell her all of that?" Noel asked as Claire rolled her eyes.

"It took me seconds to relay the same information I just gave you... we did go outside to speak just now." Claire snapped as Noel looked at though he finally realized that information was all she actually knew.

"My mistake... sorry." He grinned as Claire shook her head.

"Cloud what else?" Hope asked as I nodded and spoke.

"Titan is really slow... his right hand is much larger than his left, but it appears that his right is also a lot faster moving. He can't maneuver easily due to his size and as Claire was saying, he has some sort of barrier spell or magic... I don't know how much damage it reflects or how long he can keep it up. The idea when we face him is for Noel to stand back and constantly... and I mean constantly attack with fire bolts. I want you to basically scorch the ground he's standing on."

"That's smart... cause him to sink slightly and that will reduce his speed further." Hope grinned.

"And balance... meaning he won't have the ability to fire off his spells as fast." Claire grinned.

"Exactly... but that's the problem we run into... I don't know how fast he can cast those spells and if he can nullify Noel's fire attacks with the earth spells he has. Claire you'll stay back..." I start as she slams her hand on the table and glares at me.

"I am not going to stay back." She hissed slowly as she looked into my eyes thinking I was trying to exclude her from battle because of what happened earlier in her room and just not outside.

"It's apart of my plan... trust me." I begged as she scowled and shook her head.

"I am fighting."

"You will, but after I manage to get Titan to show a bit of his strength and abilities... you and Hope will stay back with Noel to make sure he doesn't get hurt if Titan begins to focus on him mid-spell. Claire I will probably get injured in some fashion from the spells, so I need you to stay with Hope and when I need help get him close enough to me so he can heal me and then you two will back off until I retreat. While I'm fighting him... or more like dodging, you three better be watching his moves and take notice of his attack patterns and severity of his spells." I reasoned as Claire leaned back in her chair and nodded.

"Well that makes sense now." She stated smiling at me. "You're putting all of our hope in the fact we will be able to gauge his power before he kills you." She added as I nodded.

"I trust you..." I began as her corners of her mouth turned up slightly as she folded her arms beneath her chest and I looked to Noel adn then Hope. "I trust all of you... we're a team... its just that right now some of us can do more than others... by the end of tomorrow I'm hoping Titan can teach Hope the barrier technique... it would come in handy if Jenova launches a devastating attack that Claire or I can't block... at least the barrier would help somewhat... I'm hoping." I add as Hope nods.

"Okay... we're really doing to do this?!" Hope gulped as I nodded, but Claire spoke up.

"It will be fine... we're going to have to face much worser than Titan... don't forget, in order to save your mother we have to defeat Yunalesca... and I'm sure she'd be capable of defeating Titan."

She was right and tomorrow would give me some idea of whether I could face Yunalesca alone if Hope and Noel didn't actually pan out.

* * *

Noel PV

To say Cloud and Claire were acting suspicious was overstating the obvious. The two of them... one day they wanted nothing to do with each other and the next, they're practically inseparable... it was confusing...

"Noel, stop sitting over there and come help Hope." Claire shouted.

We were now outside, breakfast was hours ago and the entire time we've been practicing dodging... well dodging on a massive scale. Basically, Cloud had staked out several positions that we had to find ways to clear before he attacked. It seemed easy, but when you have to clear fifty yards in under three seconds and then clear the next fifty yards in the same span. Cloud suggested that Titan could probably crush us if we couldn't avoid two consecutive attacks with three second intervals between the two back to back attacks followed by a five second interval in which Cloud believed it would take for Titan to attack again.

Seemed easy if Cloud wasn't attacking to the point where Hope was barely blocking his attacks. Now I was recruited to drag Hope through the obstacle course.

Another hour passed and finally... after several healing timeouts, we were done.

I crawled away only to have Claire approach me and drag me back to Cloud and Hope.

"We're not done yet... you and Hope have more to do." Claire demanded as she pointed towards a clearing. I knew what this was... her attempt at getting alone time with Cloud again... those two seemed to be intent on discussing things in private today... or maybe they were still trying to peacefully coexist? Claire had gotten unreasonably upset when Cloud did something careless like put too much into an attack or not answer her when she asked him a question.

But both of those things were odd as well... Cloud, as far as I could tell, was in control of himself and his strength and when Claire constantly repeated herself, Cloud was looking at her while she spoke... it was as though he was distracted by something.

"Well look who it is." I cringed instantly at the sound of Jihl's voice. Claire was going to kill this woman.

At the thought Claire growled and looked to the woman in question.

"Nabaat... why are you here?" Claire demanded as I unconsciously stepped a bit ahead of Claire, an act of protecting her.

"I'm here to speak with your Saint... the one whom without, you would be nothing." She smiles. Claire is instantly even more furious than before.

"You will never speak with any of my Saints!" She roared as she marched over to Jihl who lifted her hands in surrender.

"I want to speak with Cloud... I wanted to continue our conversation from yesterday." She waved at Cloud who was now approaching the two women.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Claire snapped as she glared at Cloud.

"I don't know, maybe she wants to attack me again like she did yesterday." He snapped glaring at Jihl who shook her head and sighed.

"No, I attacked you because I was so focused on getting my revenge... you taught me better than that... I want to discuss something with you... in private... I have no desire to get into it with you or your..." Jihl looked at Claire and huffed, "your... queen." Jihl grinned, and turned to Cloud, "I want to talk about what you think about Yunalesca... you said you know her best out of those you're traveling with... so..."

Claire instantly turned and latched onto Cloud's arm so hard that I noticed her fingers sinking into his skin near the point of breaking the flesh.

"Why the hell are you giving her tips?" She hissed as Cloud sighed.

"Claire, you're hurting my arm... I will explain if you'll allow me." He sighed.

I saw her lesson her grip and for a moment they just stared at each other before Claire snapped her eyes in my direction and then to Hope. "Cloud... a word." She announced as he raised a brow, "now... I need to speak with you alone, in private." She added as Cloud nodded once. "We will be right back..." Claire trailed off and instantly when they vanished I gaped at where they once stood amazed.

"How did they do that? I mean Cloud could move that fast but... Claire too that's unreal." Hope gasped as I opened my mouth to speak but Jihl grinned.

"I think she's a little jealous, he'd be so caring with me." She grinned as I shared a look with Hope.

"That's not really sounding much like Cloud... he said you attacked him. That seems like you." I snap. Jihl only rolls her eyes and the motions to one of her Saints... Tyr... I think his name was.

"Can you find them?" She asked, "I want to discuss something important with Cloud and Claire as soon as possible." Jihl grinned as the brown haired man also rushed away only to leave us with her and the other two.

"What is so important that you need to speak with them about?!" Hope hissed.

"I want to make a proposal... you fools have no reason to win other than the desire to save your loved ones... if you give me Cloud, I will vow to free your mother and her sister... then you three won't be forced to serve as rulers... its a win-win for everyone... I get to kill Yunalesca and the whole rage Jenova has for you will be on me." Jihl grinned as Hope scoffed.

"Yeah and you'd betray Cloud the moment you got what you wanted... besides... that isn't possible... you can't exchange Saints." Hope stated and looked at me to confirm but I shrugged.

"Oh you can... both parties must be in agreement and I few vows must be taken... in example a promise to help save your family members." Jihl grins as I roll my eyes.

"You are such a pain." I hiss and before I could continue Cloud appeared with Claire behind him. I waited to see her attack Jihl or berate Cloud but she seemed deep in thought and then finally glanced towards Jihl and spoke calmly.

"I wasn't that far away... we heard everything. Cloud is mine... so no deal." Claire stated evenly as I shared a glance at Hope who returned it. That was a strange way of saying no. "Just as Noel and Hope belong with me, Cloud's place is at my side... end of story." Claire stated as she walked towards Jihl. "He told me how he pities you and your quest for revenge. We may not care to kill Yunalesca... but you will never face her. She will kill you because you can't defeat her. She isn't one who seems to be merciful... you four chose not to take a chance against Titan and we have... if you can't beat me and Cloud alone... what makes you think that the fact we're taking chances doesn't mean we're worried if we can face her?" Claire asks as I stare in shock.

She was giving her advice... SHE WAS GIVING ADVICE! I shook my head and went to speak but Claire seemed to sense that I had something to say and held a hand up. "Noel, we're not in this to create enemies or let what happened with us occur again." She stated as I gasped. I remembered instantly how Astaroth toyed with us... in a way I doubt Yunalesca was any less viscous.

"Whatever, are we done now?" I asked as Claire looked at Hope and then nodded.

"Yeah, I doubt anyone's mind is on training now... Jihl if you would kindly stay away I would appreciate it. If you don't I won't hesitate in hurting you... I told Cloud that I wouldn't hold anything against you, but you are pushing it. Leave me and my Saints alone. We are looking forward to a very tough challenge, don't get in our way." Claire hissed as Jihl merely glared at Claire.

"You dare?" Jihl began but Claire lifted a hand.

"If you do manage to get through the tournament then I will wish you luck against Yunalesca... She allows seven challengers, in the order in which she chooses... if we face her first, I will allow you to take my place... but understand... she will know you're her predecessor's daughter... she won't hold back. Just as I know that if I face her, she will kill me because she's beaten my sister... she is a cruel demon... that is what Cloud has told me and it sounds reasonable... Yunalesca wiped out the city of Faulkner because they didn't send a tribute to her... her home town... she destroyed her own home town because they refused to honor a tyrant. She will kill you because she killed your mother... I bet she'll enjoy it as well." Claire spat as Jihl growled.

"Now Jihl, understand that what I'm saying to you isn't to give a warning... but more of a way of telling you what will happen. Back off or you will die sooner than you expected." Claire hissed. She turned to us and flicked her head to the side. "We're leaving,"

* * *

**Sorry it took so long! Went oversees with my family and couldn't get on a computer... Mom's orders anyhow this is a bit short but with school starting up i may have a few weeks between uploads... **

ON A EVEN BETTER NOTE while out of the US, I met up with my cousin who used to write on too. He was my inspiration to start writing. He gave me a flash with some of his old win published stuff and I plan on publishing it because he always wrote cool fics... In my opinion. His name was _**chaotic symphony**_ and he wrote the spoof of Spartacus titled **Fenrir**.

I returned a week ago but I've been going through his flash and he's got a few good stories he never posted or finished. I will try to upload them and if anyone wants to take them and complete them just message me. Thanks for your support and patience!


End file.
